Diplopia
by Jasper's Darlin' Kathy
Summary: DIPLOPIA. : a disorder of vision in which two images of a single object are seen. Are they seeing double or is there another member that no one knows about? Follow along and find out how this nightmare will go. Can Sam and Bella figure out why the members of the pack are seeing double? Thanks Mist on Tricky Raven for writing the summary and making the banner! Banner on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this came to me in the form of a dream or a nightmare to me. Is it a nightmare if you dream it every night? Is it considered a nightmare if the images haunt your every thought? I have been dreaming this for a few months now and I decided to write it down in the form of a story hoping to get it out of my head. Bell 1 this is for you, without your encouragement this story would have never been written. Thank you!

I want to thank my pre-reader feebes86 and my beta JJ Twi1ight. Thank you both for making my story readable.

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

BPOV

If someone had told me eight years ago that I would be married to the Alpha of the Wolf Pack in La Push, Sam Uley and that we would have a son Cameron Paul Uley and a baby girl on the way, I would have laughed at them. You see, eight years ago was when my life changed. I was drowning in a nightmare and Sam saved me. He found me in the forest after Edward left me. Sam was the one that put me back together. He imprinted on me the night he found me.

I remember the day he told me that he was a wolf and the alpha of the pack. It was three months after he found me in the woods. I thought he was joking with me, but he simply grabbed my hand and pulled me out his back door and into the woods. I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks as he stripped himself of his cut-off shorts and shifted into this beautiful black wolf. I gasped and stared at him for a moment before I took a tentative step forward. I ran my hand over the wolf's face and gazed into his eyes, the eyes of my Sam.

Sam had become such a huge part of my life. He held me as I cried at night and pieced me back together. He kept the nightmares at bay and would wrap his arms around me so I didn't have to try to hold myself together. I knew that in all the time we had been spending together, I was starting to have feelings for Sam. I knew that I could love him and his wolf and I hoped that he could love me.

The wolf took a few steps back and shifted back into the man. After Sam put his shorts back on, he walked towards me with an expression I couldn't quite read. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. His arms slid around my waist and he held me close to him. We eventually walked back into Sam's house and sat back at the table.

"Bella, being a wolf, a shape shifter, means a lot of things. We can run exceptionally fast in both human and wolf form, our sense of sight and hearing was amplified with the change, we have huge appetites, and we heal fast. We are protectors of our tribe."

"What are you protecting them against?" I asked, fearing I already knew the answer.

"The reason we exist is to kill vampires," he spoke softly.

I nodded, unable to say anything because honestly what do you say to that? 'Oh hey just to let you know, I dated your enemy.' I could feel the tears forming in the corners of my eyes. He was going to tell me to leave. He was going to tell me that he was done with me because he knows what the Cullen's are. Before I could fully panic though, Sam grabbed my hand and gave a gentle squeeze to gain my attention. I looked into his eyes and he gave me a tender smile.

"Bella, I know that the Cullen's are vampires, but that isn't the reason I told you about me turning into a giant wolf. There is a reason I need you to know. Us being shape shifters are supposed to remain a secret to outsiders, only the pack and the council know about us. I was able to share this with you because there is something else that I need to tell you," he told me looking nervous.

I gently squeezed Sam's hand and gave him a small smile.

"What is it Sam?"

"There is something that we as wolves do to find our soul mates. It is called imprinting. We find our perfect match when we look into her eyes. She becomes the most important thing in our world. Nothing else matters but her and her happiness."

Sam took a deep breath and looked into my eyes and I knew without him having to say it that he imprinted on me. The way he stared at me and watched me with such adoration, I knew it to be true.

"You imprinted on me?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded and gave me a small smile in return. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck and placed kisses all over his face. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

"Does this mean that you accept me and my wolf?" He asked against my neck.

"Yes, I accept you both," I told him looking into his eyes. "What exactly does it mean being imprinted?"

Sam pulled me into his lap and kept his arms wrapped around me.

"It means that I will be anything you need. A friend, a brother, a protector, or a lover. Old Quil and Harry Clearwater believe that we imprint to find our perfect match so we can eventually make a stronger generation of wolves. Billy Black and Sue Clearwater believe that this happens to make our wolves stronger," he explained.

I turned in his lap to face him, "And what do you believe?" I asked him.

"I believe imprinting is a combination of both. I think we imprint to make our wolves and the next generation stronger."

I thought about that for a few minutes and it seemed to make sense to me. Stronger wolves would definitely make the next generation more powerful. I grinned and kissed his cheek and snuggled into his chest. Running my fingers along his abs in nonsensical patterns I spoke in barely a whisper, but I knew he could hear me.

"I want you to be my friend, my protector, and my lover. I could never see you as a brother. When you showed me your wolf, I knew that I would fall in love with you and him. I care so deeply for you Sam. You saved me in the forest, but you also saved me from myself. I want a life with you and I hope you want a life with me."

Sam lifted my chin with his finger and stared into my eyes, "I want a life with you Bella. I don't see you as a sister and I'm already falling in love with you. I want us to live together, get married, and then start a family. I want you to be my everything and I will be anything you need."

I pressed my lips to his and poured everything that I felt for this amazing man into the kiss. He kissed me back with as much emotion and when we pulled apart gasping for breath; he swiped the tears that slid down my cheeks.

"Is that a yes?" He asked me softly.

I nodded, "It's a yes."

He smiled the most beautiful smile that I had ever seen on his face and kissed me once, twice, three times.

"Would you like to meet the rest of the pack?"

"How many of them are there?" I asked.

"There are three of us; Jared, Paul, and myself. I phased first which is why I am the alpha of the pack. Then Jared and Paul phased around the same time."

"Are there other members of the tribe that will phase?" I wondered.

"I know that Jacob Black will phase and I am pretty sure that Quil Ateara will phase as well. As far as anyone else in the tribe, the Clearwater's have the gene in their bloodline, but it doesn't mean that Seth will phase. He is still so young," he explained to me.

I nodded, unsure of what to say and then an idea came to me. Sam said the pack has huge appetites, I could cook for all of us and hopefully meeting them will be a little easier on everyone.

"How about I cook and then you can call Jared and Paul and ask them to come to supper. I'll let my dad know that I'll be home later tonight."

"Stay the night with me?" Sam asked.

"I'd have to go to my house to get some clothes and my toiletries," I said with a smile.

My dad could say no, but I am 18 so he can't stop me. Christmas break just started today so I don't have school for nearly three weeks. It would be so nice to fall asleep in Sam's arms and wake up with him in the morning.

"Well, let's go get your things, tell your dad I am your guy, go to the store and get what you want to cook, then we can come back here and call Jared and Paul and invite them to come over."

"Hmm, my guy? How about my everything? My will be lover? My future husband and the future father of my children?" I asked him with a smile.

"As much as I would love to tell the Chief that I am going to marry you, make love to you, and have babies with you, I think we better start slow with him and say I'm your boyfriend," he said with a grin.

I playfully rolled my eyes and said, "Well I suppose you are right. I'd hate to scare the Chief. What if he tried to shoot you?" I joked and then thought about it. "Oh! What if he does try to shoot you? You said you heal fast, but can you heal from a gunshot?"

"Baby, calm down. I don't think Charlie will shoot me, but if for some reason he did, it wouldn't kill me. It would hurt like hell, but I would heal."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Then we will just have to make sure my dad isn't wearing his gun when we get to my house. I would be very upset if he shot you," I told him.

"I'd be upset if he shot me too, but then you would be my nurse," he said to me and smirked.

I giggled and stood up, grabbing his hand.

"Come on, let's go get everything we need so we can get back and I can start cooking. Maybe you should put a shirt and some shoes on. I like you being half naked, but I don't want anyone else seeing you like that. I don't share."

"I'm all yours baby," he told me wrapping his arms around me.

"Still, I'd hate to have to claw some woman's eyes out because she was staring at what is mine," I smirked.

"Jealous Bella is sexy," he said between kisses.

He pulled away and went down the hall and came out a few minutes later with a black t-shirt on and some tennis shoes. I looked him up and down and smiled. The shirt was pulled tight across his chest, showing off his muscles in a sinfully delicious way. I think I may have even licked my lips.

"Do you approve?" Sam asked me playfully.

"Oh yeah, I approve. You look hot with your muscles on display in that tight t-shirt. I think I may have to fight them off with a stick," I said in all seriousness.

"Only yours, they can look all they want, but I only see you."

"Come on Romeo, let's go."

"Romeo?" He asked me with an arched brow.

"Mmmhmm, you are quite the sweet talker just like Romeo was. You're my Romeo," I explained walking to my truck.

I handed Sam the keys and walked around to the passenger side to get in while Sam climbed in behind the wheel.

I held his hand as he drove us to my house and every so often we would both look at each other and smile. We pulled into the driveway and I was surprised to see the Cruiser there, but didn't think too much about it. We got out of the truck and walked into the house holding hands. My dad sat in the recliner with a beer watching some game on TV.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey kiddo. Hey Sam, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good Chief, how are you?"

"Call me Charlie, son, and I'm doing good," my dad replied looking down at our joined hands.

"Bella, is there something you want to tell me?" Charlie asked once he peeled his eyes off our entwined hands.

"Sam and I are together and I am going to spend the night at his place and cook dinner for his friends tonight," I said all in one breath.

"Why don't you let me speak to your dad for a few minutes?" Sam asked me and then placed a kiss on my temple.

I looked between my dad and Sam for a minute before nodding. I went upstairs to my room and began packing an overnight bag, but then decided to put some extra clothes in there in case I ended up staying more than one night. I sat on my bed and waited, wondering how long I needed to stay up here.

"Bella, you ready?" Sam called up the stairs.

I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room, shutting the door behind me. I went downstairs and raised my brow at Sam and he just smiled and reached for my hand when I made it to him. I walked over to my dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you going to be okay for dinner? Do you want me to make you something before I go?" I asked my dad.

"I have to go back to the station tonight, so I'll just stop at the diner and grab something to go," Charlie told me.

"Okay Dad, be careful."

"Always am," he replied with a smile.

Sam grabbed my bag and we walked out the door holding hands. He walked me to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I climbed in and buckled my seatbelt while he walked around to get in the truck.

"What did you and my dad talk about?" I asked as he began driving.

He smiled, "He told me that even though he likes me, he would kill me and hide my body if I hurt you."

I gasped, "Are you serious?"

He nodded, "You're his daughter. Did you really expect anything less?"

"I guess not," I grumbled, slightly embarrassed.

We made it to the grocery store and I picked up the ingredients to make steaks, baked potatoes, salad, garlic bread, and chocolate cheesecake for dessert. Shopping with Sam was interesting; he would grab extras of everything that I put in the cart. I also bought bacon, eggs, syrup, and the ingredients to make homemade biscuits and waffles. Once we got back to Sam's, I put the steaks to marinade while he called Jared and Paul to come over for dinner.

By the time Jared and Paul arrived, I was putting the steaks on a plate and Sam placed all the food on the table. The guys came in and stopped to look at me for a moment before offering me small smiles.

"Bella, this Jared and Paul. Guys this is my Bella," Sam introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you both," I told them with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. Thank you for dinner," Jared said with an easy smile.

"Bella, good to meet you," Paul said while looking me over.

Sam growled low in his throat and Paul shrugged with a smirk.

I stepped closer to Sam and placed my hand on his arm. He looked down at me and smiled, then pulled me to the table and held my chair out for me. Sam sat next to me at the head of the table with Jared on my other side and Paul across from me.

Sam fixed my plate and then his while Jared and Paul loaded their plates with more food than I was positive they could eat. I looked over at Sam's plate and noticed his plate was piled high with food too.

"You guys might want to save room for dessert," I said, unsure of how they could eat so much.

"Don't worry baby, we'll be able to eat your dessert," Sam told me, squeezing my free hand in his.

"Yeah, don't worry Bella, we will be happy to eat your dessert," Paul smirked, putting emphasis on the word dessert.

I could feel my cheeks heat with a blush and Sam reached a hand out and smacked Paul in the back of the head. I stifled a gasp and looked at them with wide eyes.

"Sorry Bella," Paul said, not sounding sorry at all.

Jared leaned closer to me and whispered, "Ignore him, he's the man whore of the Rez. He knows you are off limits, but he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

"He will respect you though," Sam growled out through gritted teeth.

"I respect her. I know she's your imprint. I was just having a little fun," Paul explained with a smirk and then he looked at Sam really fast and mumbled, "oh shit."

"I told her and you are lucky I did," Sam glared at Paul.

"Paul," I purred.

"Yeah," he answered with wide eyes.

I gave him a once over and smiled sweetly, "You don't have anything I want. My Sam gives me everything I want and everything I need. So how about you and I just settle for being friends because that is all you will ever get out of me. Stop pissing Sam off or you won't be getting any dessert."

Jared guffawed and said, "Damn! I like you Bella. You left Paul here speechless. I don't think I've ever seen that before."

Sam leaned over and gave me a tender kiss on the lips and then went back to eating. I grinned at him and then looked at Paul.

"So, what do you say Paul, friends?" I asked still grinning.

He nodded before smiling, "Friends? Sure why not, but I want dessert."

I giggled, stood up and walked to the fridge, pulling out the chocolate cheesecake. I grabbed some saucers and a knife and walked back to the table. I placed dessert and the plates next to the salad and sat back down.

A/N: This story is going to have a few chapters occur before I reveal my nightmare/dream to everyone. Now, I'm sure some of you are wondering why I would write this story when I gave up Unbroken and The Change Within. The truth is I have nothing left in me to give those two stories. I didn't want to just write shit chapters for them, so I let them get adopted and I don't regret that. As far as writing my dream into a story, I feel I have to because this dream is literally plaguing me. I can't get it out of my head and it makes concentrating on anything difficult.

Like it, hate it, love it? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I want to thank my pre-reader feebes86 and my beta JJ Twi1ight. Thank you both for making my story readable.

BPOV

After we finished eating dinner, I stood up and gathered the plates so I could start cleaning the kitchen while Sam, Jared, and Paul had dessert. Before I made it two steps away from the table Sam grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. I turned and looked at him with a raised brow wondering why he stopped me.

"Baby, leave the dishes. You cooked, we'll clean up."

I smiled and kissed him softly, "Thank you, but I don't mind."

A frown marred his face and I rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen to start cleaning up the mess I made. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me in place. A small sigh escaped my lips at the feeling of being in Sam's arms. I belonged here with him.

"You are a stubborn woman, do you know that?" Sam asked me.

I grinned and nodded because I was extremely stubborn. I placed the dishes in the sink and turned in his arms and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. A throat clearing broke our kiss apart and Sam growled low in warning. I wondered if my man knew just how sexy it was when he growled.

Sam walked back to the table tugging me along with him. He sat down and pulled me into his lap and wrapped an arm around my waist while he ate his large slice of chocolate cheesecake with his free hand. I found it amazing that these three were not sick with as much food as they put away. I doubt I ate as much food in a week as they ate in one meal.

I leaned back against Sam and looked at Jared and Paul practically inhaling the dessert. I stifled a giggle because I didn't want to be rude and laugh at them. When they finished eating they both looked up at me and smirked.

"Where do you put all that food?" I asked curiously.

"Our body temperature runs a lot higher than a normal human and we have really high metabolism rates, so we burn calories extremely fast, Baby," Sam explained.

"I noticed that your body is hot, but how high is your temperature?"

"We run at a toasty 108.9," Jared responded.

I gasped and turned to look at Sam in question. He nodded and watched me while I processed that. Jared and Paul were watching me closely too. Were they expecting me to freak out and run or something?

"Well, I guess that would explain how you three could eat so much," I giggled. "What else do I need to learn about the pack?"

"What do you want to know?" Paul asked.

"Do you all like being shape shifters and protectors? I mean I think it is wonderful that you three are keeping the tribe safe from vampires, but is it a burden?"

Sam sighed and wrapped me up in both his arms and buried his face in my neck.

"Well, you know that I was the first to phase, but I didn't tell you my whole story," he mumbled into my neck.

"What's the rest of your story?" I asked carefully.

"When I first phased, I had no idea what happened to me. Here I was human one minute and a giant monster the next. I hid in the woods for weeks before Harry and Old Quil found me and explained what was going on. They told me that the tribal legends that we grew up hearing were true, that I was a protector of the tribe, and they explained to me about imprinting. I was dating Leah Clearwater at the time and we broke up after I phased back to my human form and didn't imprint on her."

"Do you still see her?" I asked, trying to keep the jealousy out of my voice.

"I do, but you don't have to worry about her. We don't exactly get along. She hates me for disappearing and then breaking up with her when I came back without giving her an explanation."

I nodded, "So you don't mind being a shape shifter?"

"It's not so bad and it's even better since I found you," Sam told me after placing a kiss on my neck.

"What about you two, do you like being a wolf?" I asked Jared and Paul.

"I like the speed," Jared said with a grin.

"I've gotten more women since I became a wolf," Paul responded with a glazed over look in his eyes.

I huffed and shook my head at him.

"What?" He asked me with a smirk.

"You do realize that being a man whore is not something to be proud of right? I mean what's going to happen when you imprint? Have you imprinted?"

"Sam is the only one to imprint and I'm not going to imprint. I like sex, what's wrong with that?" Paul asked me.

"Do you have relationships with these women? Or do you just fuck them and send them on their way?" I questioned in return.

"Relationships, seriously? It's not like I force them to fuck me, they do it willingly," he defended with a glare.

"You use women for your own pleasure. You should be ashamed of yourself. What if you have a daughter one day? Would you want her to be used that way?" I asked with my own glare.

Paul crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair looking at me through narrowed eyes for a moment before speaking.

"First off, what I do is none of your business. Secondly, if and that's a big if, I ever have a daughter, I'll kick any guys ass that even looks at her. And lastly, I don't use women. Why do you even care what I do?"

Oh he was pissing me off. I stood up and walked around the table and got right in Paul's face.

"I care because the way you treat women is degrading. You are a hypocrite. You are the one that told me about getting more women since you became a wolf and it should be your ass that is getting kicked. How can you treat women like they are nothing at all? What is wrong with you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

Sam had stood up during my rant and pulled me further away from Paul. I didn't even realize until I finished speaking that Jared was standing in between me and Paul watching us carefully.

"Before you judge me, maybe you should know that all men are fucking hypocrites, even your imprint." Paul spat before turning to look at Sam. "You need to keep your imprint quiet before she pisses me off!"

"Fuck you!" I yelled. "You just don't like someone putting you in your place. You need to change your lifestyle because when you do imprint, she isn't going to want you."

I pulled out of Sam's arms and walked into the kitchen to start cleaning. Ugh! I have never been so pissed off in my entire life. I don't curse and here I am dropping the f*bomb twice and to a wolf at that.

"Don't you ever fucking threaten my imprint again," Sam yelled. "I'll fucking rip you to pieces before you even have a chance to think about getting pissed off. Now, you carry your ass in the kitchen and apologize to her and that's an order."

I turned and leaned against the counter with my arms crossed over my chest and glared at Paul. I didn't want his apology. I wanted him out of my house. Whoa, when did this become my house?

"Sorry," Paul grumbled.

"I'm going to say this once and only once so you better listen. I can be your friend and your ally or I can be your enemy, but either way you seriously need to think about what you are doing. I'm not trying to piss you off, I'm trying to help you," I said honestly.

"Why would you want to help me? You don't know me, you don't know what kind of life I've had," he replied without looking at me.

"I'd like to know you, Paul. I want to be your friend and friends help each other. You just have to trust me."

Paul looked down at me and inclined his head, "Okay. We can try to be friends, but my sex life is off limits."

"For now, but that will be a topic we will talk about," I responded to him in all seriousness. "Now, help me clean up these dishes."

Jared and Sam walked into the kitchen with the dishes from the table and all four of us worked to clean up the mess. After we were done we all went to sit in the living room. Sam sat in a comfy looking chair and pulled me onto his lap while Paul and Jared sat on the sofa. Jared looked at me with a big smile and I quirked a brow at him in silent question.

"You have quite the temper for such a small thing," Jared chuckled.

I giggled, "Admit it, you were scared."

Jared laughed loudly while Paul and Sam chuckled.

"Come on, say it Jared. You were scared of little ole me," I encouraged him with a smile.

"Not gonna happen short stuff, but I will say you are mighty brave to go up against Paul," Jared grinned.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. I didn't think it was that big of a deal.

Silence fell upon us and it wasn't awkward, but I felt like I should be getting to know Jared and Paul. I bit my lower lip for a moment before just asking what I wanted to know.

"Jared, do you want to imprint?" I blurted out.

He sighed, "I don't know. I mean I'm a senior in high school. I'm not sure if I am ready to settle down with someone just yet."

"I'm still in high school. I mean I'm a senior, but I think finding your soul mate, someone who was made for you is a blessing. Not many people can say that they found their one and only," I said wistfully.

Sam hugged me to him and pressed his lips to my temple in a soft kiss.

"How old are you Bella?" Paul asked me.

"18. How old are you three?"

"I'm 19 and Jared and Paul are both 18," Sam answered me.

"How long have you all been wolves?" I wondered aloud.

"I phased a little over a year ago then Jared and Paul phased within a few weeks of each other. They both joined the pack nearly six months ago," Sam told me.

"So what about you Bella, do you have a problem with us being wolves?" Jared asked me.

My brow furrowed for a moment before I shook my head no.

"Being a wolf is who you are. I could never hold that against any of you. I'd like to see you all as wolves though. I mean I've already seen Sam, but I want to see all three of you together," I smiled.

Sam, Jared, and Paul all exchanged looks and I stood looking at them expectantly. I really wanted to see them all as wolves, but when nobody made a move to get up, I felt a surge of disappointment crash into me.

"Okay, well I'm going to take a shower," I said softly, hoping to keep my voice from showing my disappointment.

"Baby wait," Sam called to me as he reached for my hands. "Are you sure you want to see us? You don't have to. I mean like you said, you've already seen me."

"But I want to," I whispered.

He nodded and started pulling me towards the back door with Jared and Paul following behind us. All four of us continued walking until we reached a small clearing in the woods a little ways away from Sam's house. Sam let go of my hand and the three guys walked a little further in front of me. I stood completely still waiting for them to phase.

"Baby, we have to get naked to phase so maybe you should cover your eyes for a moment," Sam said with a smirk.

I giggled, but covered my eyes with one hand and peaked through my fingers at Sam. Oh my, he is so sexy and well endowed. I think I may have licked my lips and I definitely felt my panties get wet. I held my breath and dropped my hand as they shifted from human to wolf right in front of me. They were beautiful.

My Sam was the biggest wolf with jet black fur. Jared and Paul looked to be the same size with Jared's fur being brown and Paul's fur was a dark silver color. They were all huge, bigger than any horse I'd ever seen. I took a tentative step forward and then another. All three of them dropped to their bellies on the ground and watched me carefully.

When I reached them, I dropped to the ground on my knees in front of Sam and placed a hand on either side of his head and placed a kiss on his muzzle. I moved over to Jared next who was a little closer to me and smiled at him. I reached up with my hand and patted his head before I went to Paul. When I reached him he was regarding me with an odd expression, one that I couldn't decipher in wolf form.

"You know, I've never had a dog before and now I have three," I giggled.

Paul rolled his eyes and that looked freaky to watch a wolf roll his eyes. Sam and Jared both gave a barking laugh. I patted Paul's head and stood up, walking back a few paces so they could phase back. I quickly averted my eyes when they all appeared in front of me human again.

"A dog, huh?" Paul asked me.

I smiled, "Well you are all definitely bigger than any dog I have ever seen, but you're my dogs."

After they all got dressed, Sam grabbed me around my waist and flung me over his shoulder, jogging back to his house with Jared and Paul following behind us. When we got back inside, we all sat back down the way we were sitting before with me back on Sam's lap. I had thought of something that I wanted to ask while we were outside.

"Sam, I know that you are the alpha, but do Paul and Jared have a title too?"

"Jared is my beta because he phased second and Paul is my third in command," Sam answered me.

"Earlier you told me that you know that Jacob will phase, how can you be so sure?" I wondered.

"Jacob is the rightful alpha of the pack. It's in his bloodline. The last alpha of the pack was his great- grandfather Ephraim Black and that was seventy years ago," Sam explained.

"And you said you were pretty sure that Quil would phase as well. What makes you think he will phase?"

"The last pack we had consisted of Ephraim as alpha with Levi Uley and Quil Ateara II. Our great- grandfathers made up the pack," Sam told me.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but how did you two phase?" I asked, looking at Paul and Jared.

"My great-grandmother and Ephraim Black were cousins," Jared told me with a grin.

"And I am related to the Uley family through my great-grandmother," Paul said with a small smile.

"So are there others besides Jacob, Quil, and Seth that could possibly phase? How does the change begin? I mean something must cause you to phase, right?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

Paul chuckled, "You sure are full of questions. The gene has to be activated by a threat and a temper. When leeches are present the wolf gene activates and when we get pissed off enough we will phase. There are signs to watch for, high body temperature, growth spurt, trembling limbs, and a temper."

"Okay, so what about my other question?"

"The only other possibilities would be Collin Littlesea, he's cousins with Jacob and Brady Fuller, he's related to the Clearwater's and the Ateara's, but they are both so young so I don't see them phasing any time soon if at all," Sam said with a small frown.

"Anymore questions Short Stuff?" Jared asked me with a playful smile.

"I don't like that nickname and just so you know I'll be giving you a nickname. Hmm, I think I'll call you Fido," I laughed.

Sam and Paul guffawed loudly while Jared had a look of shock on his face which was quickly replaced with a look a mischief.

"Fido, really? Is that the best you can do Belly?" Jared asked with a smirk similar to Paul's.

"Belly!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "Whatever Lassie. I'm going to shower and then maybe we can watch a movie," I said while standing.

"I loved to watch a movie, but I need to go patrol," Paul said standing up and walking towards me. "Thank you for dinner and dessert."

I smiled at him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, "Come by tomorrow morning for breakfast and maybe we can talk."

Paul nodded and kissed my forehead and left out the back door. I turned to look at Jared and raised a brow wondering if he was going to stay.

"I'll stay, but only if I get breakfast too Belly," Jared told me.

"Are you really going to call me Belly?" I asked while rolling my eyes. "You can come by for breakfast. Baby, why don't you pick out a movie and when I get done with my shower I will make some snacks for us to eat while we watch it."

"Okay, Baby," Sam stood up and kissed me quickly, but passionately and went to look at his movie selection.

I went to his room and grabbed my sleep shorts, tank top, panties, bra, and toiletries bag and made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I was done I went and made some popcorn and grabbed us some drinks. We settled down and ended up watching "The Conjuring," which I wasn't too thrilled about because I don't really like scary movies. I snuggled into Sam's chest and every time I got spooked, I hid my face in the crook of his neck.

Once the movie was over and I was thoroughly terrified, Sam carried me to bed. He laid me down and pulled me into his arms once he was lying down too. I wiggled around trying to get comfortable and the more I moved, the more his position changed.

I woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than I had in a long time. I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to take care of my morning routine and then made my way to the kitchen where I pulled out the ingredients to make eggs, bacon, biscuits, and waffles.

Sam came in a few minutes later and kissed me. He ended up helping me make breakfast and we were just getting the food on the table when Jared and Paul walked in, both looking exhausted. I quickly grabbed the butter and jelly for the biscuits before I turned to speak to them.

"Did you two not get any sleep last night?" I asked, worrying about them.

Paul and Jared shared a look and then Paul turned to Sam and took a deep breath.

"Don't get mad, but since Bella was here last night I went and got Jared and we patrolled together," Paul told Sam.

"Why?" Sam asked with narrowed eyes.

"I found a recent trail between the Rez and Forks," Paul explained.

I took a step closer to Sam when I noticed his hands trembling. I placed my hand on his forearm and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You should have called for me," Sam barked out.

"Sam, calm down, Baby," I chastised him. "Let's all sit down and eat and we can discuss this."

We all sat down, but nobody made a move to fix a plate or speak so I took it upon myself to start fixing their plates for them. Once I prepared their plates, I made mine and sat back down to wait for someone to say something. Again nothing happened so I spoke up.

"Paul, Jared, what about this new trail?" I asked.

"It was two of them, Bella. The same leeches we've been chasing away for a few months now," Paul responded.

"If we could just figure out what they want, we might have a better chance of catching them," Jared said.

Before anyone could respond we heard a howl off in the distant. I looked at Sam wondering if it was Jacob or Quil.

A/N: This story is AU. I have seriously messed with the timelines and the ages of the characters to fit with my storyline. The dream/nightmare that inspired this story will come along soon, but I have to get the story going before that dream/nightmare can come into play. Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I want to thank my pre-reader feebes86 and my beta JJ Twi1ight. Thank you both for making my story readable.

Sam POV

In the beginning, when I first phased, I felt devastated to learn that any dreams I had of leaving the Rez were all but destroyed. After weeks in my wolf form I was finally able to shift back and I learned that everything I thought were only legends were in fact true. I learned that the cold ones were the Cullen's and thanks to the bloodsuckers my life was thrown into shambles. When Old Quil and Harry told me about imprinting I didn't really know how to feel about that. As much as I cared for Leah, I truly didn't want to imprint on her, she was never supportive and she bitched about everything. I was certain that I couldn't live the rest of my life with her as my mate.

It turned out I had nothing to worry about because I didn't imprint on her. According to her, I didn't have a good excuse for breaking things off. I simply told her we couldn't see each other anymore. I was the only one to have phased and that meant that I was given the job of alpha if and when more members of the tribe changed.

I had been a protector for a little over seven months when I heard a howl and a voice inside my head that wasn't my own. I made my way to the new wolf and found out it was Jared. I quickly explained things to him, told him he was my beta and we began running patrols together. Nearly two weeks later Paul joined the pack and became my third in command.

All was quiet on the Rez and had been ever since I became a protector. I had yet to fight a bloodsucker and to be honest; I wasn't exactly looking forward to fighting one either. I was relaxing in my living room one night just watching TV when the phone rang. I frowned, nobody ever called me. I made my way to the phone and picked it up as it rang for the third time.

"Hello."

"Sam, it's Billy."

"Billy, what's wrong?"

"I just got a call from Charlie. Bella went for a walk this afternoon and she still hasn't returned. You know she was dating a Cullen. Can you and the others go look for her? She's like a daughter to me."

"Of course. Let me get Jared and Paul and we will go search for her."

"Thank you. I'm headed to Charlie's house now. You have to find her."

"We'll find her Billy."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and ran out the back door and into the woods. I quickly shed my shorts and tied them around my ankle as I felt the familiar shimmer to begin shifting me from man to wolf. I let out a howl to my brothers and a few minutes later they joined me behind my house.

_What's up man? _– Paul said.

_Leech? _– Jared said.

_I got a call from Billy. Chief Swan's daughter is missing. Apparently she went for a walk this afternoon and hasn't made it back yet. Billy wants us to search for her._ – I said.

_So the leech lover is missing? You think the leeches did something to her?_ – Paul said.

_I don't know, let's go._ – I said.

We took off running through the woods until we reached the woods lining the back of the Swan residence. Ugh! The sickly sweet smell of leech burned. I shook my head and quickly found the scent of human. It must be Bella.

_This way._ – I said.

I ran in the direction of the scent, picking up traces of blood mixed in. If those bloodsuckers killed her, it would mean war. I felt nervous following the trail because I didn't know what I would find. I couldn't understand what would make a human want to hang around those leeches. I continued traveling north and nearly stepped on her small frame, lying in a puddle.

_I've got her._ – I said.

I phased back and slipped my shorts on. When I got right next to her, I dropped to my knees and quickly checked her over for injury. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be alright, but she kept whispering 'he's gone.' I could only assume she meant that the leech was gone. I turned to face Jared and Paul after I picked Bella up off the cold and wet ground.

"Go check out the leeches' home and see what's going on. He was definitely out here and I want to know why he left her in the woods," I told them, my voice taking on the alpha timbre.

"Bella, I'm Sam Uley. Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked her once my pack brothers left.

Her eyes opened and I looked into her chocolate eyes and felt my world tip on its axis. Everything that tied me to this place before no longer existed. The most important thing to me now was this beautiful woman in my arms. I had just imprinted on Bella Swan and I knew that I would do anything for her, be anything she wanted me to be. It no longer mattered that any previous dreams I had were destroyed. My future dreams revolved around her.

"Sam," she whispered.

"Bella, are you hurt?" I whispered back.

"Not physically," she murmured.

I had to clench my jaw to keep from saying something that would upset her. That bastard hurt her and if I ever saw him I would make him pay for causing My Bella any pain.

"I'll make it better," I told her softly.

"I know. I don't know how I know, but I know you will. Thank you Sam," she spoke quietly.

I held her closer to me and breathed in her scent of fresh strawberries and chocolate. My wolf settled down knowing that our mate was in our arms and she was safe. I stood up when I heard my brothers coming back and turned to faced them as they emerged from behind a tree in their human form.

"They're gone. No vehicles and all the furniture was covered with white sheets," Jared informed me.

"Looks like they left town," Paul responded.

"Is she alright?" Jared asked me.

"Leech lover got her heart broken?" Paul smirked.

I growled and bared my teeth.

"You will not speak about her like that," I spat at him.

His eyes widened and he put his hands up in surrender while taking a step back. He looked down at her and then back up at me, realization dawning on his face.

"Sorry. When are you going to tell her?" Paul asked me looking apologetic.

"I don't know, soon. I need to get her home," I turned and headed back to the Chief's home with Jared and Paul following me.

We emerged from the forest and I spotted Harry, Billy, Jacob, and Charlie by his cruiser.

"Charlie look," Billy spoke up when he saw me.

Charlie turned and saw me holding Bella in my arms and ran towards me. He stopped right in front of me and I made no move to hand her over. She was my mate, it was my responsibility to take care of her and keep her safe.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked me.

"She's okay. She's cold and needs to change her clothes," I responded.

"Thank you for finding her. Come on, let's get her inside," Charlie told me as he turned towards his house.

I followed him, keeping my girl cradled to my chest and made my way inside. I could feel Jacob trying to burn a hole in my back with his eyes, but I paid him no attention. Walking in the Swan residence with Jared and Paul behind me, I carefully laid Bella on the sofa and covered her with a blanket.

I pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow, Baby. Try to get some rest."

"Don't leave," she murmured, grabbing my hand.

I looked at Charlie and he nodded letting me know it was okay to stay.

"I need to go talk to Billy and Harry for a few minutes. I'll be right back Bella," I told her, running my fingers through her hair.

"Mkay," she mumbled.

I stood up and made my way outside to Harry and Billy, noticing that Jacob was standing too close. I knew that I needed to speak carefully.

"Bella asked me to stay. There has been a new development that I need to inform the council about," I told Harry and Billy.

"Very well. I'll arrange a meeting for in the morning," Billy gave me a knowing look while Harry grinned.

I inclined my head, "Thanks Billy, Harry."

"Thank you for finding Bella," Billy responded.

"My pleasure," I smirked.

Harry chuckled and clapped Billy on the shoulder. I turned and made my way back into the house where my pack brothers were watching over my imprint. I felt pride swell within me because I didn't even have to ask them to do that.

"You two can head on out. Get some rest," I told them.

"Do you want us to make another sweep?" Jared asked me.

"That's fine. I'll be home in the morning. Billy is going to arrange a council meeting. I'll call you with the time when I find out."

"Okay. Let's go Jared," Paul inclined his head and took off out the door with Jared following him.

I made my way over to Bella and sat on the floor by her head. I noticed that Charlie had put two more blankets on top of her and she was still shivering. I could hear the Chief in the kitchen so I decided to head in there and see if he had more blankets.

As I was walking towards the kitchen the phone rang and Bella began stirring on the sofa. I turned to make my way back to her and tucked the blankets around her.

"I'm so cold," Bella murmured.

"Do you want to take a shower?" I asked her. "It would help you to warm up plus you really need to get out of those wet clothes."

"Will you stay the night?" She asked looking into my eyes.

Before I could respond Charlie came in muttering under his breath and stopped when he noticed Bella and me watching him.

"Bells that was the station, I need to go in. Will you be okay by yourself?" Charlie asked.

"I could stay with her Chief," I offered.

"You don't mind?" He asked.

"Not at all," I answered.

"Okay, thank you Sam. I'll be home as soon as I can," Charlie told us walking towards the door.

"Be careful," Bella said to him.

"Always am."

Once he was out the door, I helped my girl up and ushered her upstairs to get in the shower. While she was showering I went into the kitchen and made her a cup of hot chocolate. I was just walking into the living room when she made her way downstairs and tripped. I caught her in my arms before she could fall down the stairs. She blushed and offered me a small smile in thanks. We walked to the sofa and sat down. I handed her the cup of hot chocolate and she took a sip before she leaned into me, holding her mug in both hands.

After she finished her hot chocolate and placed the empty mug on the coffee table, she leaned into me once again. I draped my arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. Her eyes closed and I listened to her breathing even out before I closed my own eyes.

I woke up when the sun peaked through the curtains and looked down to see my girl snuggled up against my side sleeping with her head tucked into my neck. I had my arm wrapped around her holding her close to me. I wanted to sleep with her in my arms every night. It's so strange, I just met her yesterday and I could already see a future with her. I could see living with her, marrying her, and having babies with her. Oh how I wanted to see her stomach rounded with my pup.

Charlie came home while Bella was still sleeping so I offered to carry her up to her room. I placed her in her bed and covered her with the blankets. I kissed her on her forehead and whispered that I would be back before heading back downstairs.

"Thanks for staying with her Sam. Did she say anything to you about being lost in the woods?" Charlie asked me.

I shook my head, "I didn't ask her."

"Well I was informed that Dr. Cullen received a job offer at a big hospital and he loaded his family up and took off yesterday. Was that Edwin boy with my daughter yesterday? Is that why she was in the woods?" Charlie asked himself more than me.

"I don't know, but I'll talk to her later. I have some things to take care of and when I get done I can come back and try speaking to her," I offered.

He nodded but didn't say anything. I left and made my way into the woods, phasing and running back to the Rez. My every thought was on the beautiful woman that I left sleeping in bed. I made it to the woods behind my house and quickly phased back, slipping my shorts on. I went through my back door and went straight for the shower. After I showered, I called Billy to see when the meeting was going to be.

"Hello."

"Billy, it's Sam. Were you able to arrange the meeting?" I asked.

"Yes, the meeting is scheduled for 9 this morning. How is Bella doing?"

"I don't know. She didn't speak to me much, but I am going to try to talk to her later today and see if I can find out what happened."

"Okay, thanks again. See you at 9."

"Bye."

I hung up and went back outside, phasing once I was hidden in the woods. I howled for my pack brothers and they joined me minutes later.

_Council meeting at 9._ – I said.

I got straight to the point and then my mind starting drifting to thoughts of My Bella again. I couldn't seem to control it. I thought about how it felt to have her tucked up against my side and how it felt to have her in my arms.

_You got it bad man._ – Jared said.

_You don't even know her._ – Paul said.

I growled at him.

_I may not know her right now, but I will. You better get over it because she will be in my life and she will be a part of this pack. That means you will help in protecting her and you will respect her._ – I said.

Paul sat back on his haunches and looked at me. I stared him down, urging him to challenge me on this. I would fuck him up for Bella in a heartbeat and the sooner he realizes that the better we will all be.

_So how was she this morning? _– Jared said.

_She was still sleeping when I left. I told Charlie I would go back later and try talking to her. I want to know if that leech took her in those woods and left her there._ – I said.

_As strong as his stench was, I'd say he did._ – Paul said.

I growled again picturing the bastard just running off and leaving my girl all alone in the woods. Anything could have happened to her. A wild animal could have attacked her. Another leech could have found her and drained her before I even had a chance to meet her. My chest constricted at the thought of losing her. It felt like I couldn't breathe. The pain in my chest was making me think I was having a heart attack.

_Sam! Breathe man come on. She's fine. We'll keep her safe. You have to pull yourself together. Phase back._ – Jared said.

_Come on Sam, just breathe dammit._ – Paul said.

I wheezed out a breath and phased back.

"What the fuck was that?" Paul asked sitting next to me.

"I don't know. It was like a panic attack only worse. I'll have to talk to the Elders about it," I said while breathing deeply.

"It happened after you starting thinking about something happening to Bella," Jared said thoughtfully.

I nodded and stood up, pulling my shorts on. Once Jared and Paul were dressed, we all made our way to the council building for the meeting. We walked in and sat down in our seats, facing Billy Black, Harry and Sue Clearwater, and Old Quil Ateara.

"Good morning, what is this new development that you wished to speak of Sam?" Billy asked.

"I have several things that I need to speak to the council about. My brothers and I discovered last night that the leeches' have left town and Charlie confirmed it this morning. He told me that Dr. Fang got a job offer at a big hospital.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that the cold ones leaving is great news," Billy said.

"I agree. Also, when I found Bella last night, I imprinted on her and just a few minutes ago it felt like I was having a heart attack when I thought about something happening to her in the woods where that leech left her," I growled out the last part.

"Do you know for a fact that the cold one left her in the woods?" Old Quil asked me.

"His stench was strong all around her. If he didn't leave her in the woods, I'll kiss your ass," Paul snarked.

Harry chuckled and Old Quil rolled his eyes. I turned and glared at him and he just shrugged. Jared was no help at all seeing as how he coughed to cover up his laughter. Even Billy and Sue found Paul's comment somewhat funny. I shook my head and turned back to the Elders to see what they had to say about the imprint.

"Is what I experienced normal?" I wondered aloud.

"From all the information that I've read about imprinting, it sounds like it is. The imprint bond allows you to feel what your mate is feeling. The information also states that a wolf will die if the imprint dies. You will develop strong feelings for her rather quickly as well," Sue told me with a smile.

"When are you going to tell her?" Billy asked.

"I haven't decided yet, but I'm going to tell her," I answered.

"Be sure that you do. Taha Aki gifted you with an imprint. Do you feel the pull?" Old Quil asked me.

I nodded, "I do. I want to be with her right now. I can feel the pull to Forks to be with Bella."

"The pull will only get stronger the closer the two of you become. Do you think you'll mark her?" Paul wondered.

"Umm I haven't thought about it yet. I mean maybe, but not anytime soon or at least I don't see it happening anytime soon," I responded.

"Your wolf will let you know when it is time to mark her. Congratulations on the imprint. Treat her right. You know she is a daughter to me," Billy told me sternly.

"I will," I grinned.

"You know when you mark her you have to be behind her, mounting her," Paul chuckled with a glazed over look in his eyes.

I turned and punched him in the shoulder. He rubbed his arm, but didn't say anything else. I faced the council once again and they were watching us.

"As Paul so crudely put it that is how the marking must take place. Just make sure you speak to her about it before you do it. She deserves to learn everything there is to know about marking as well as making a decision whether she even wants to be," Sue told me.

"I'll speak to her about it before my wolf wants it done," I responded.

"I'm keeping an eye on Jacob. He's had a growth spurt in the last few days and his temperature has risen," Billy informed us.

"Quil too has had a growth spurt and his temperature has risen. The boys may or may not phase since the cold ones have left, but we will need to keep an eye on them," said Old Quil.

"We'll do that. With the bloodsuckers gone I am going to make a schedule for us to patrol instead of just running the border a few times a day. It will be easier once Jared and Paul graduate to expand the area we watch over," I responded.

Billy nodded, "Go check on Bella and be sure to keep her safe. The Cullen's are gone and I would like to keep it that way."

"So would we," I agreed. "Paul go run patrol for a few hours and then Jared can take over. We're going to have to include Bella's home in our territory."

My brothers and I left the council building and headed in separate directions. Paul went into the woods to patrol, Jared headed home, and I went to my house to get a shirt, my shoes, and my truck. After getting dressed I drove to the diner and ordered breakfast for myself, Bella, and Charlie. Once the food was done, I paid and made my way to the Swan's residence.

I parked my truck next to Bella's truck, grabbed the food and walked up the steps to knock. An exhausted looking Charlie met me at the door. He moved out of the way to allow me to enter and I followed him to the kitchen where I saw a heartbroken Bella. I put the food on the table and dropped to my knees in front of her. I grabbed one of her hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. She made no effort to acknowledge me and I felt a pang of hurt in my chest.

"Bella, I picked up some food for us to eat," I spoke softly.

"Sam," she whispered as tears slid down her cheeks.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her as she cried. This went on for nearly two months. Bella would cry and I would hold her. In the times that I couldn't be there, Charlie would offer her comfort.

Jared, Paul, and I had been hunting two bloodsuckers since Dr. Fang left and took the other leeches with him.

I felt exhausted. When I wasn't hunting the leeches, I spent as much time as possible with my girl. I helped her through her heartbreak and even learned that it wasn't so much that they left, it was what the fucker had told her. I kept a tight lid on the things he said to her. I didn't feel it was my place to share that with Jared and Paul.

Spending time with Bella consisted of me holding her and talking to her while she cooked dinner for her, Charlie, and myself. We shared everything with each other. From our favorite color to our favorite movie. I could tell she wondered why I was there so often, but she never questioned it. I think on some level she knew we belonged together even if she wasn't ready to admit it.

Three months after I found my girl in the woods I told her I was a shape shifter and that she was my imprint. She happily accepted the imprint and placed kisses all over my face. The first kiss we shared was breathtaking. I could feel every emotion that she poured into the kiss and I kissed her back with just as much as she gave.

My mate was perfect. She cooked a kick ass dinner for us and invited Jared and Paul over so she could get to know them. She even argued with Paul which made me nervous because he has the least amount of control over his phasing. He apologized though and I could see a friendship forming between the two. Even Jared formed a bond with my girl. I fell more in love with her when she accepted me in wolf form, but when she wanted to see all three of us together, my heart swelled even more.

I slept so peacefully with my girl in my arms that night. I don't think I have ever slept that well. I didn't want her to ever leave. I woke up in the morning and found my mate in the kitchen with eggs, bacon, and ingredients to make biscuits and waffles on the counter. I helped her make breakfast and we were just getting the food on the table when Paul and Jared came in looking exhausted.

"Did you two not get any sleep last night?" My girl asked, worrying about them.

Paul and Jared shared a look and then Paul turned to me and took a deep breath.

"Don't get mad, but since Bella was here last night I went and got Jared and we patrolled together," Paul told me.

"Why?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"I found a recent trail between the Rez and Forks," Paul explained.

Bella took a step closer to me when she noticed my hands trembling. She placed a hand on my forearm and gave me a reassuring smile.

"You should have called for me," I barked out.

"Sam, calm down, Baby," she chastised me. "Let's all sit down and eat and we can discuss this."

We all sat down, but nobody made a move to fix a plate or speak so Bella took it upon herself to start fixing our plates for us. Once she fixed our plates, she made hers and sat back down to wait for someone to say something. Again nothing happened so she spoke up.

"Paul, Jared, what about this new trail?" Bella asked.

"It was two of them, Bella. The same leeches we've been chasing away for a few months now," Paul responded.

"If we could just figure out what they want, we might have a better chance of catching them," Jared said.

Before anyone could respond we heard a howl off in the distant. My girl looked at me wondering if it was Jacob or Quil. I wondered the same thing. I stood and kissed Bella passionately before turning to run out the back door.

"I'll be back as soon as I can Baby," I called as I left.

The three of us made it to the trees lining my yard and quickly phased. We ran towards the new wolf, but it wasn't Jacob or Quil that we found. Our new brother was Embry Call. Between Jared, Paul, and myself we were able to get him to phase back quickly and took him back to my house. I ran inside and grabbed him a pair of shorts after kissing my girl.

We all walked inside to find my mate making fresh food since the breakfast was cold. She turned to kiss me when she saw me and smiled at Embry.

"Bella, this is Embry our new brother. Embry, this is my imprint Bella," I introduced them.

"Hey Bella," Embry greeted her.

"Hey," she greeted him with a big smile. "How about we eat now? Embry are you hungry? I made plenty."

My girl was perfect. She took care of me and my pack and I sent a silent thanks to Taha Aki for gifting her to me as my imprint. We all sat down and ate the amazing breakfast Bella cooked and then Paul and Jared cleaned the kitchen while I explained everything to Embry.

I told Jared and Paul to stay here with her while I took Embry on patrol. I wanted to show him scents and the patrol routes we took. I also informed him of the two leeches we had been chasing and told him when he was patrolling he needed to make passes by Bella's. We headed back to my house to find Paul and Jared sleeping on the floor and Bella laid on the couch watching a movie.

Paul and Jared jumped up when the back door shut and looked around. I rolled my eyes and went to sit by my mate. She sat up and leaned into my side and Embry sat on the other end of the sofa.

"We need to come up with a plan to get rid of these two bloodsuckers once and for all," I informed my pack brothers.

"What do they look like?" Bella mumbled against my chest.

"Why Baby?" I asked her.

"Umm, when I was dating Edward, his family went to play baseball and I went with them. Three nomads came and James, the coven leader, wanted me. It became a game to him because he was a tracker. I left and went to Phoenix with Jasper and Alice, but James found us and tricked me into believing he had my mother to get me alone," she paused and took a deep breath.

I had my jaw clenched and I looked at my pack brothers and noticed they all looked just as pissed as I was.

"He didn't have my mother, but he injured me. He broke my leg, gave me a nasty gash on my thigh, a cut on my head, and he bit me," she whispered the last part.

"What?" I yelled.

"How are you not a bloodsucker?" Paul yelled at the same time.

"Edward sucked out the venom and Jasper and Emmett killed James. I asked what they looked like because the other two that were with James weren't killed," she explained.

My pack brothers and I all took a deep breath and Paul moved a little closer. He grabbed Bella's hand and flipped her wrist over and examined the scar there.

"That's what this scar is? This is where he bit you?" Paul asked her.

She nodded and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I held her closer to me and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"One is a guy with dreads and the other is a female with fiery red hair," Jared told my girl what they looked like.

"That's them," Bella whispered.

"From the coven?" I asked.

"Yes. The guy is named Laurent, but he was supposed to be going to Denali. He said he didn't want to fight the Cullen's. The female, Victoria, she was James' mate. Maybe they want revenge since James was killed," my girl said with a thoughtful expression.

"Well if they are looking for the Cullen's they won't find them here," Jared spoke up. "Unless they're not looking for the Cullen's."

"Who would they be looking for?" Embry wondered aloud.

Jared's eyes flickered to Bella and I growled at him and the thought of a bloodsucker looking for her. I'd rip them apart and burn them before they ever had a chance to hurt her. We needed a game plan and a damn good one. I felt ready to be done with those leeches. I wanted to be able to start on a life with my mate.

"Jared might be right," Bella told me. "Mate for a mate kind of thing. If it's revenge they are seeking, it would make sense. I'm an easier target. They would be foolish to go up against a coven of seven when it is only two of them. But a mere human, no problem."

A/N: So, what did you think? My first time ever writing in Sam's POV. I gotta admit it is fun writing a wolf pack story. Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I want to thank my pre-reader feebes86 and my beta JJ Twi1ight. Thank you both for making my story readable.

Sam POV

_But a mere human, no problem. _I couldn't get that thought out of my head. She thought she was just a mere human, but she was everything. I pulled her closer to my chest and nuzzled her neck.

"Well, if the leech is after you, maybe we can use that to our advantage," Jared said.

I growled, "And just what are you suggesting?"

"Bella's scent is all over you. We could use it to trick her, is all I'm suggesting," he replied.

"What if it we set a trap?" Embry asked.

"What kind of trap?" Bella wondered.

"We could make a false trail and lead her to where we want her," Paul concluded.

"With me?" My girl squeaked.

"NO!" I roared. "Out of the question."

"Just listen for a second Sam," Paul continued. "You, Bella, and I could walk out into the woods. We let her touch everything in sight while Jared and Embry stay hidden. We could ambush her."

"And what if they show up with Bella out there?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"It's four against two, one of us could run with her and the rest of us take them out," he said with a shrug.

I could feel the growl building in my chest. The thought of putting my mate in danger was too much for me. My hands started to tremble and Bella leaned forward and kissed me, distracting me and calming me down. I took a deep breath and felt myself relax.

"I think it's a good idea," my girl whispered. "She's not going to stop coming after me. You've been chasing after her for months, Baby. We can't start a life together with that vindictive bitch hovering over our heads."

"I won't risk your safety," I responded.

"I'll be with you the whole time. You'll keep me safe," she crooned.

I ran my hand down my face and looked at my pack mates, silently telling them that Bella was my life. If I lost her it would kill me.

"We'll keep her safe, Sam. You have my word," Jared said looking me in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Baby?"

"Yes," she answered. "I want her gone, for good."

"Okay, we'll try it tomorrow and see how it goes," I sighed. "Jared and Paul, go patrol. If you see anything, you know what to do."

They both stood and looked at my girl for a moment before turning to the door.

"Be careful," Bella told them.

"We're made for this. We will keep you safe," Paul grinned.

"Come back around 5 and I'll have dinner ready. How does lasagna, salad, dinner rolls, and cherry pie sound?" She asked us.

"I think I love you, Bella," Jared smiled.

She giggled, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Oh yeah, that's a yes," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Go on, and get out of here."

They left and we sat in silence for a few minutes before I suddenly realized I hadn't told the council that Embry phased. I stood and placed Bella in my chair and went to the phone so I could call Billy and let him know.

"Embry, you're going to stay for dinner, right?" She asked him.

He nodded and offered her a small smile.

"Hello," Jacob answered.

"Can I speak to Billy?"

"Sam?" Billy asked.

"Hey, look I know I should have notified you sooner, but Embry Call phased this morning."

"Well that's interesting."

"Yes it is. We were able to get him to shift back quickly, but I still think he should maybe stay with me for a while."

"I'll speak to Tiffany. I'm sure she won't mind. Make sure he knows that he can't tell anyone."

"I will. Bye."

I hung the phone up and went back to sit with Bella and my new pack brother. She stood and curled into my lap once I was seated.

"I need to go to the store so I can get everything for dinner."

"Are you staying again tonight?" I whispered, huskily.

"Mmm, I'll stay as long as you want me to," she responded.

"You really shouldn't have said that because if I have my way you will never leave," I said with a kiss to her neck.

She smiled, "Well, let's go to the store and then we can go by my dad's and get me some more clothes. Embry you want to come with us?"

He looked at me and I nodded. He agreed to go with us and we all climbed into my truck to head to the store in Forks. I figured I would go ahead and speak to him while I was driving.

"Embry, you know the pack is a secret, right? You can't tell anyone. I think it would be best if you stayed with me for a while until you have control of the phasing. Since it is Christmas break, you might be able to return to school after the holiday."

"What about my mom?" He asked.

"Billy's going to speak to her and tell him you are staying with me for a little while."

"What about my friends? And why can't I go home?"

"If you think you can control yourself then you can still see them, but Jared or Paul will have to be there just to be safe. It's not that you can't go home because you can. I just need to make sure you have control so you don't phase in front of someone that isn't in on the secret," I explained.

"But I can't tell them so what will I say? I mean look at me. I'm taller and bigger," he said with furrowed brows.

I chuckled, "Growth spurt."

My girl grinned and turned in the seat and found two shirts in the back and put one in my lap and handed the other to Embry. She went back to digging and found shoes for us. I didn't even think about proper clothing.

Embry put the shirt and shoes on and I put mine on once we parked. We all got out and made our way into the store. Bella grabbed a cart and started loading it with fresh fruits and vegetables, different seasonings, more meat than I probably had room for, salad dressings, rolls, stuff for pies and cakes, breakfast ingredients, and anything else she thought she would need.

"Baby, is it okay if I invite my dad to dinner?"

"Of course it is," I smiled.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and pressed 2 and send.

"Hello."

"Hey Dad. I'm making lasagna, salad, dinner rolls, and cherry pie for dinner. Would you like to come to Sam's to eat?"

"I can't Bells. It's my turn to work the night shift. Are you staying over there again tonight?"

"Yeah, we're at the store now getting food and then I was going to come by and get some more clothes. Don't get anything from the diner tonight. I'll bring you some dinner."

"Okay, I gotta go kiddo; it's time for me to leave for work. What time should I be expecting you?"

"Maybe around 7."

"See you then, love you, Bells."

"Love you too, Dad."

She slid her phone back into her pocket and started grabbing even more food. I just shook my head and kept my mouth shut. My mate knew how to cook and I wasn't about to discourage her. She could buy the whole damn store and I would pay for it happily.

Once the whole cart was full we went to the checkout counter and I unloaded all the food while Embry kept looking around. After everything was rang up and bagged, I placed all the bags back into the cart, paid and then we left out of the store.

The scent hit me as soon as we stepped outside. I quickly scanned the area and didn't see anything.

"Embry get Bella to the truck while I check it out. Don't phase unless the leech approaches you," I said, the alpha timbre ringing in my voice.

He picked my girl up and ran with her to the truck pulling the cart behind him. Once she was safely in the truck I made my way to the woods and yanked my clothes off. I phased and called for Jared and Paul in my mind.

_Get to the store in Forks now. I smell leech._ – I said.

_We're on our way._ – Paul said.

I ran a circuit around the store and the whole area was covered in leech stench. That crazy bitch must have been following us. How did I not smell her before? As soon as Jared and Paul got to me I phased back and pulled my shorts on.

"Follow us to Charlie's," I told them.

I picked up my shirt and shoes and jogged to my truck and jumped in. I started it and peeled out of the parking lot and headed to the Chief's house. I kept looking in the review mirror. Embry was on high alert. I had Bella tucked up against me and she was shaking.

"It's okay, Baby. I won't let anything happy to you," I soothed her. "Jared and Paul are following us, you're safe."

BPOV

_She's never going to stop. This is ridiculous. I'm not even with Edward anymore and I'm definitely not his mate. This bitch is crazy and she clearly has a death wish. I so want to see one of my boys rip her head off. Hell, I want to light her ass on fire._

When Sam took off into the woods, I began to panic. He's out there by himself. What if they both come? He'll be outnumbered. He could get hurt. I felt myself start to shake and Embry wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"It's okay Bella," he crooned. "If I think Sam needs help I'll go out there. I smell leech, but I don't think one is here right now."

I know he was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working. I finally saw My Sam coming back and I felt myself relax a little. He climbed in and sped out of the parking lot, heading towards my dad's house.

I felt a little better with his arm around me and I breathed a sigh of relief when I found out that Jared and Paul were following us. I was still shaking, but I took a few deep breaths to try to calm myself more. We made it to my dad's and Sam put the truck in park, but didn't move. I could see him scanning the area for any threats.

Paul and Jared emerged from the woods and walked towards us. Sam opened the door and spoke quickly to them before he reached back in for me. I watched them walk ahead of us and into the house. I turned and noticed that Embry was walking behind us, but his eyes were darting all around.

"Has she been here?" I whispered.

"No, but she's close," Sam responded.

"Bella relax, she's not dumb enough to attack with all four of us here," Paul told me once we were inside.

Sam and I went upstairs to my room and I quickly grabbed a bunch of clothes and threw them in my duffle bag. We started downstairs when I heard a growl and I was pushed behind my mate. He had me pinned between his back and the wall.

"She's in the back yard," Sam explained.

"Sam!" Jared yelled. "She's not alone. There are six fucking bloodsuckers."

"Come on. I need you to stay where I can see you."

We took off downstairs and went into the kitchen. He dropped my bag on the table and headed for the back door. I saw three wolves facing six vampires. Victoria was standing in the middle and staring straight at me. It was time to end this.

We walked out the back door and Sam whispered that he needed to phase, but that I should stay here by the door. I agreed and watched as he became the big black wolf right before my very eyes. One of the vamps lunged and Paul ripped its head clean off and tossed it to the side. _Gross! _

I shook my head and looked on as Jared jumped onto another vamp and bit its arm off, flinging it in the direction of the head. Victoria was still just standing there. What the hell was she waiting for?

Jared fought with the one armed vamp and Embry and Paul tore apart two other vamps. Victoria took the opportunity to come at Sam and I with the last vamp. The male vamp collided with my man and I was standing on the steps facing the crazy bitch. My boys were all busy fighting the rest of the vampires so I knew that I needed to stall.

"Victoria," I inclined my head. "Why do this? Edward and I aren't together. He left me and told me I was just a game that he enjoyed playing. I was never his mate."

"He lied to you then," she sneered.

I laughed, "Oh, he didn't lie. I truly was a game. He never loved me. In fact, I think he was only using me because he claimed my blood smelled so good. I was a challenge to him. He wanted to drain me, but he couldn't because of his family."

"Well either way he killed my mate and I'm going to kill his," she smiled showing me her razor sharp teeth.

"And what is that going to do? Your mate is still gone and he's not coming back. Is killing me really going to make you feel better?" I asked with a smile.

I watched as Sam stalked her and she never saw it coming because she was so focused on me. One minute she stood in front of me and the next she was laying on the ground without a head. My smile grew and I launched myself at the black wolf, wrapping my arms around his neck.

I saw Jared, Paul, and Embry all shift back and begin carrying the pieces off into the woods, naked. Where were their clothes? Sam moved away from me and phased. I was back in his arms and he was nuzzling my neck. I pressed kisses all over his chest and finally grabbed his head to pull him to my mouth.

He gave me a searing kiss and held me close breathing in my scent. I was going to have to see if my dad had some shorts for them. I pulled Sam inside and we headed upstairs. I was able to find some clothes for them all to wear and after the vamps were all burnt to nothing, we climbed back in the truck and drove back to Sam's. I sure hope none of my groceries spoiled or I was going to be pissed.

We made it back to Sam's and the boys grabbed all the bags in one trip, carrying them inside for me. I grabbed all the cold stuff first checking everything before I began putting the food away. Two warm arms encircled my waist and pulled me against a hard chest.

"It's over, Baby," he kissed my temple.

"It sure is," I sighed in relief.

"Do you need help with dinner? I can help as soon as I take a shower. I've got to get the leech stench off me."

"I got it. You go shower," I smiled.

I turned in his arms and noticed that we were alone. I stood on my toes and kissed his lips. He pulled me closer to him and lifted me in his arms, setting me on the counter. I opened my legs and he stepped between them.

I pulled back when the need to breathe became a necessity and he began trailing kisses down my neck. I had never been kissed this way before. The feelings coursing through me were foreign, but I found myself moaning and wrapping my legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. My warm center brushed against his hardened member and he groaned into my neck. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily.

"We have to stop, Baby, or I will be taking you to bed and ravishing you," he smirked.

I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and dropped my legs. Pushing on his chest, he stepped back and helped me off the counter.

"Go shower so I can start cooking."

"Yeah, I'd better hurry, the guys should be back soon," he said.

He left the kitchen after another quick kiss and I started cooking the meat for the lasagna. I put the pot of water on to boil and preheated the oven. I got the sauce ready with the seasoning in another pot and tasted it once it was hot to make sure it was good.

I then began making the pie crust for dessert and was so in my element that I jumped about a foot in the air when Paul whispered 'hey' in my ear. I turned around and slapped him on the arm with my dough covered hands.

"You scared the crap out of me. Don't sneak up on me like that," I huffed.

He chuckled and shook his head at me.

"Oh, stir the meat and sauce for me," I told him.

I turned back to my dough and got it in the pie pan and cut the extra edges off then poured in the cherry and sugar mixture. Finally, I put the top on and it was ready to go in the oven. I placed the first pie on the baking sheet and made the next one, putting it on the baking sheet. Once it too was ready. I put the pies in the oven and dropped my noodles in the boiling water.

"So," Paul began leaning against the counter. "I don't get it, what did you ever see in the leech?"

Sam came over and wrapped me in his arms and rested his head on top of mine.

"You don't have to answer that, Baby," he responded.

"I was just curious. I mean technically they are dead so that means you dated a corpse," he said scrunching up his face like he sucked on a lemon.

"Well, I thought it was cool that we got to tear those leeches apart back there," Embry exclaimed.

"I honestly don't know what I saw in him, Paul," I answered.

I thought I knew what it was that made me want Edward when we were together, but then I remember him telling me that everything about him drew me in. Did he allure me or dazzle me? When I think about him now, I don't see the appeal.

"You know our journals say that bloodsuckers have the ability to lure their prey to them," Jared said contemplatively. "Maybe he did something to you."

"That is a possibility, Sweetheart," Sam told me.

I nodded and thought about that. It definitely sounded plausible. He did tell me I was a drug to him, but maybe it was the other way around; maybe he was the drug to me. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense.

After the meat was drained, I poured it in the sauce and stirred it all together. Once the noodles were finished, I was ready to put the lasagna together. Sam came into the kitchen and helped me put it together while Paul, Jared, and Embry all sat at the table. I turned and frowned at them for a moment.

"Boys, why don't you set the table for me?" I asked.

"You really need to stop calling us boys. We are definitely not boys or at least I'm not. I'm all man," Paul smirked.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

"Well, forgive me. Men, will you set the table for me?" I grinned.

They all chuckled at me, but I didn't care. Between Sam and I we got the two lasagnas ready to go in the oven. He put both pans in the oven while I started on the salad. I chopped the tomatoes and cucumbers while he cut up the lettuce. We dumped it all in a huge bowl and then I grabbed the dinner rolls and placed them on another pan. I would need to wait for the lasagna to come out since the oven was full.

Sam pulled the lasagna pans out of the oven and I slid the rolls in. I cut the first pan of lasagna and decided to make my dad's plate and put it to the side. I grabbed a bowl for his salad and got that fixed as well. My man handed me a small container and I put the salad dressing in there.

The pies and rolls were done so I pulled them out of the oven. Sam put the rolls on a plate and I grabbed two for my dad. He brought it to the table while I placed the pies on the counter to cool. I covered my dad's plate and set it to the side while I put his salad and the dressing back in the fridge to keep it cold. Jared and Paul grabbed the lasagnas and took them to the table while I grabbed us all drinks and Embry took the salad and dressings for me.

We all sat at the table and my wolves were practically drooling. I smiled when Sam grabbed my plate and put me a piece of lasagna on it. I fixed my salad and grabbed a roll and then moved back so my boys could all fix their plates. I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing them eat so much. There was no food left by the time they finished eating.

Paul, Jared, and Embry cleared off the table while Sam and I cut the pie and put slices on plates for each of us. After we finished dessert, I went into the kitchen to clean it while my boys all talked at the table.

"You guys did great today taking out those leeches," Sam praised them.

"It was a rush, but they fucking taste disgusting," Paul chuckled.

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd ever get that taste out of my mouth and the smell burned my nose," Embry agreed.

"Well, I don't about you guys, but I had fun and I can't wait to kill some more," Jared responded.

I rolled my eyes at them, but truthfully, I was so proud of my boys. We were all relieved that the vindictive bitch was gone and so was Laurent. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off our shoulders.

Once the kitchen was cleaned Sam and I drove to the station and took my dad his dinner. We sat and talked with him while he ate and then I kissed his cheek when we got ready to leave. The rest of the evening passed by quickly and by the time ten o'clock rolled around, I was exhausted. Paul and Jared left and Embry headed to the spare bedroom while Sam carried me to bed. I slept peacefully that night, dreaming of my future with the man holding me in his arms.

The rest of Christmas break passed by quickly. My relationship with Sam grew stronger with each passing day. Paul became my best friend as surprising as that sounds. Embry fit in with our group perfectly and Jared was a good friend as well. He was thrilled when he told me he imprinted on Kim, a girl he was in school with. We were a family. My dad even liked all my boys.

There had been no vampire sightings since Victoria and Laurent had been taken care of, but Sam assured me that Jacob and Quil would be joining the pack because the change had already begun in them and once it starts, it can't be stopped.

As the clock struck midnight on New Year's Eve, Sam pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine. I loved him and I was ready to tell him. I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, Bella, so much."

I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around him, pressing my lips to his. We kissed for several minutes and I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with this man. Weeks turned to months and graduation was looming around the corner.

A/N: So there you have it. I needed to move the story along so we sort of fast forwarded through to get to where we are now. Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I want to thank my pre-reader feebes86 and my beta JJ Twi1ight. Thank you both for making my story readable. There is a lemon in this chapter, so be warned!

BPOV

Jacob joined the pack by mid February and Quil joined about a month later. Sam was certain that the pack wouldn't grow any bigger, but come March we all received a shock. My dad called my cell during English class and I quickly exited to answer my phone.

"Dad, why are you calling me during school? Is everything okay? Is it Sam? Mom?"

I fired off my questions afraid of the answers.

"Bells, Sam is coming to get you. Umm he'll explain everything when he picks you up. I'll see you soon."

And just like that I was panicking. What the hell kind of cryptic message was that? I ran back in the classroom and grabbed my things, explaining to the teacher there was a family emergency and that I had to go. I could only hope that my dad called the principal and told him I was leaving. I ran to my locker and threw all my stuff in my bag and took off out the door.

Sam was waiting for me by the curb, leaning against his truck. I could tell as soon as I saw him that something was terribly wrong. I rushed forward and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his hard chest.

"Tell me what's wrong," I mumbled.

"Let's get in the truck."

Sam helped me into the truck and I sat pressed against his side as he drove out of the parking lot and headed towards La Push. We were silent for as long as I could handle before I needed to know what happened.

"Please tell me, Baby," I begged.

"Charlie, Billy, Harry, and Old Quil were all sitting in Harry's backyard talking. Seth and Leah were arguing and they phased and plowed through the back door. Your dad knows the secret now and he isn't too thrilled about you being in the know."

"Oh."

I didn't know what else to say to that. Apparently my dad now knows that my ex is a vampire and Sam is a shape shifting wolf. I mentally prepared myself for the crap storm that was sure to come when we pulled up at the Clearwater's home. I cringed when Charlie came out of the house with an odd expression on his face. We walked into the back yard and I glanced around at everyone for a moment and then I turned and looked at my dad.

He paced around the back yard and ran his fingers through his hair all the while glaring at Billy, Harry, and Old Quil before he finally settled his gaze on me.

"So you dated a vampire," he stated more than asked. "And now you are dating a man that just so happens to turn into a fucking giant dog. Anything else you want to share, Bella?" Charlie fumed.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but you have to understand it wasn't like I could just tell you. Those secrets were not mine to tell," I tried to placate him.

Apparently my explanation didn't make him feel better. He nearly turned purple and I was beginning to think he was having a heart attack or that he needed the Heimlich maneuver. Finally, after almost five minutes he nodded and exhaled loudly.

"No more secrets kiddo," he told me sternly.

I quickly agreed and he walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and whispered how sorry I was for keeping things from him. I pressed a kiss to his cheek and he kissed my forehead before slumping into a nearby chair.

Seth and Leah were so stunned that they turned into wolves that they took off running into the forest with Paul and Jared following them. Sam kissed my lips before disappearing through the trees.

Jared came back about thirty minutes later wanting some clothes for Seth and Leah before running off again. It was another twenty minutes before all five of them came back in human form. Sam walked straight to me and wrapped me up in his arms.

After nearly two hours of explanations, Sam and I finally left.

Once we left, Sam told me having Leah inside his head was a nightmare. He said that she called him every name I could think of before he eventually had to give her an alpha order just to get her to stop. I was pissed and even more so when he told me that Paul was making sexual innuendos about seeing her naked.

I wasn't too happy that Leah was going to be in the pack, but the sooner she understood that Sam was off limits the better we would all be. Luckily I didn't have anything to worry about because when she saw Jacob they imprinted on each other the second their eyes locked.

Paul confessed that he was beginning to worry that he would imprint as well since four of the wolves already had. Graduation snuck up on Jared, Paul, and myself and before we knew it, we were all finished with high school.

My dad took me, Sam, Paul, and Jared out to dinner in Port Angeles and we had a great time. When dessert arrived my guy placed a small box in my hand. I stared down at the gift and then looked into his eyes.

I opened the box and inside was a key. My brow furrowed in confusion and my best friend chuckled. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"A key?" I asked.

"Move in with me, Baby?"

I smiled and pressed my lips to his for a quick kiss since my dad was with us.

"I'd love to," I responded. Turning to my dad, "Are you okay with this?"

"He makes you happy Bells and you are an adult. But, yes, I am okay with this," my dad answered.

I leaned over and hugged my dad. He surprised me by pulling out three envelopes. I looked at him in question as he passed one to me, Paul, and Jared. I opened my envelope and there were two concert tickets to see Daughtry in Seattle the next weekend.

Paul and Jared also had two tickets each for the same concert. I squealed and flew at my dad, throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly. Daughtry was my favorite group. I was practically vibrating with excitement.

Paul and Jared both thanked Charlie profusely and of course he blushed from all the attention. The following weekend came and Jared and Kim, Paul and Embry, and me and Sam all piled into his truck and drove to the concert. We had so much fun. The tickets my dad got put us directly in the front row. Chris Daughtry even grabbed my hand.

We drove back to La Push after the concert and I pulled Sam to his room, kissing him as we went. He slowly undressed me all the while kissing every inch of exposed skin. I could feel my body thrumming with excitement and nervousness.

He lowered me to the bed and then undressed himself. Climbing over me, I took his face in my hands and kissed him as he slid one hand between my legs. I tensed for a moment because I've never done anything like this before.

"Relax, Baby. I promise to bring you so much pleasure," he murmured.

I took a deep breath and relaxed as he slid a finger into me. After a few minutes of kissing and his fingers pumping in me, I knew I was ready for him to make love to me.

"I'm ready, Sam. Make me yours," I whispered.

He pushed himself into me slowly and I exhaled heavily at feeling so full. When he broke through my barrier, I winced and a few tears slid down my cheeks. Sam wiped them away with his lips and held still, allowing me time to adjust. I lifted my hips after a few minutes and he groaned.

"It's okay, Baby. You can move," I told him.

He began moving in and out of my body slowly at first. I held onto his shoulders, kissing anywhere I could reach. As he began to move faster, I felt his hand slide between us and his fingers found my clit, rubbing it furiously. My orgasm exploded out of me and I swear I saw stars. Sam groaned with his release and I felt his cum shoot into my willing core.

After we were finished making love, Sam held me in his arms, lavishing me with kisses.

"I need to talk to you about something," he startled me in the silence.

I gave a little jump and he chuckled.

"Sorry, Sweetheart."

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked curiously.

"There is this thing called marking that we as shape shifters do to our mates. My wolf wants to mark you," he responded.

"What exactly is marking?" I wondered.

"If you agreed to it, I would bite you where your shoulder and neck meet. The mark is barely noticeable to humans, but the guys would be able to see it," he explained.

"You said your wolf wants to mark me, is that normal?"

"Not all imprinted couples will do the marking. My wolf is pushing for it and to be honest, I want you to wear my mark. It would make you smell like me to the pack and myself," he grinned.

I thought about it for a moment. Did I want to be marked? The idea did appeal to me.

"Okay, you can mark me," I whispered.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," I smiled.

"I don't know when I will do it because I have to be behind you and it needs to be done while we climax, but I'll be sure to tell you before it happens."

"Thank you, Baby."

He pulled me closer to him and I drifted to sleep in his arms. I moved in with him over the next week, but still made sure to spend a lot of time with my dad. Renee was less than thrilled with my living arrangements, but I simply told her I was an adult and it was my decision. We haven't spoken since.

The months flew by and I was preparing tricks and treats for the Halloween party I was throwing. Leah and Kim became great friends and I had them helping me in the kitchen. Quil was a riot, he was always joking around so I had him helping with the tricks. We had recently found out that Sam and Embry had the same father and that was because my dad started seeing Tiffany Call and she confessed who Embry's father was. We were all surprised and a little shocked that she never said anything all these years.

The Halloween party went off with a hitch. Sam dressed as a doctor and I was his naughty nurse. Leah came as Belle and Jacob as the Beast. Kim was dressed as Ariel and Jared was Prince Eric. I had no idea what Embry was until he told me he was a zombie and Quil was a vampire. Seth had the best costume, he came as the big bad wolf and Paul was a fireman. My dad and Tiffany came as police officers', Billy came as himself and so did Old Quil. Sue and Harry were the shocker; they were dressed as Vivian and Edward from "Pretty Woman." We all had such a wonderful evening.

Thanksgiving rolled around and flew by. It was Christmas time again. Sam and I had been together for a year now and I had a special night planned for us for our anniversary. I made his favorite meal of stuffed chicken breast, homemade mashed potatoes, salad, garlic bread, and chocolate cake for dessert. I had picked out a fitted little black dress to wear for the evening and lit candles on the table.

Little did I know, but Sam had his own surprise planned. We ate by candlelight and the dinner was romantic. I stood and made my way to the radio and pressed play. "Feels Like Tonight" by Daughtry flooded the room and I swayed back and forth in the arms of the man I loved. As the song ended, he stepped back and dropped to one knee. Pulling a box out of his pocket he looked up at me with a nervous smile.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew you were mine. Even without imprinting, I believe I would have found you. You complete my soul and I love you more and more every day. You are my best friend, my lover, and my confidant. You make me smile and laugh. You bring joy to my life and I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Isabella Swan, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

With tears streaming down my face, I answered. "Yes!"

We made love on the floor in the living room that night. Christmas day came around and we had dinner with our very large family. We had to eat outside because there wasn't enough room for all of us in our home. Good thing I'm engaged to a wolf or I probably would have froze to death, it was so cold outside.

Christmas passed as well as New Year's and by Valentine's Day I had been fighting the flu for nearly two weeks. Sam finally made me go to the doctor when he came home from work to find me burning up with fever and shaking from the chills.

We went to the doctor where Sue took my blood pressure, checked my weight, and then put me in a room to wait. The physician came in and told me I had the flu and he prescribed me antibiotics as well as some other medication. About a week later I was feeling better and oh so horny. I put on a sexy piece of lingerie and sat on the table in the kitchen waiting for my man.

He walked in and stopped in his tracks. My lingerie left little to the imagination and he pounced. He ripped the fabric away from my body and gave me a toe curling kiss that left me breathless. Pressing on my shoulder, I leaned back against the cool table with him following me. He began trailing kisses along my jaw and neck until he reached my left breast.

I gripped the edge of the table as he slid his arm across the surface, knocking my vase to the floor. The glass shattered, but I didn't care as long as his mouth continued to bring me pleasure.

He pulled the taut nipple into his mouth while rolling the other between his fingers. I arched under his ministrations as he continued to pleasure me. His lips moved down my flat stomach to my barely there panties that he shredded before giving me a long flat tongued lick. My body jolted and he wrapped his arms around my thighs to hold me in place and spread me open for him.

He shifted his arm to push a finger into my tight wetness and I whimpered. I needed more to push me over the edge. I wiggled to get closer to his face as he pulled my clit into his mouth, sucking on it and then biting down gently. I exploded onto his fingers and he lapped up my juices as he reached down to unbutton his jeans. His cock sprang free and he flipped me over onto my stomach.

He thrust into me in one long and deep stroke and my back arched at the sensation of being so full. His thrusts were hard and fast and I could feel myself contracting around him. Grabbing my hair in his hand, he pulled me up against his chest.

His thrusts never stopping or slowing down. He licked along the juncture where my shoulder met my neck.

"I'm going to mark you," he growled.

"Do it! Make me yours," I panted.

His thrusts became faster and harder and I knew he was close. Just as I reached my peak, he faltered in his movements and then I felt him explode as his teeth sank into my neck. I screamed at the pain and pleasure that coursed through my body and felt my knees go weak.

He held me against him as he removed his teeth. He licked my neck where I would forever wear his mark and I shivered at the feelings coursing through me.

"Are you okay, Baby? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sam asked, worry in his voice.

I turned in his arms after he slipped out of me and kissed him on the lips. What was meant to be a short kiss of reassurance quickly turned into a kiss full of the passion we shared. I pulled away breathless and smiled at him.

"I'm better than okay and no you didn't hurt me. In fact, I could go another round," I purred.

He growled low in his throat and scooped me up in his arms, jogging to our bedroom. He placed me in the center of the bed and stared down at me with lust and love in his eyes. He took in my naked form and licked his lips. I rubbed my legs together trying to get some much needed friction. After two more rounds of love making we fell asleep exhausted.

A/N: So there you have it. Next chapter will reveal a surprise and we get to plan a wedding. Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I want to thank my pre-reader feebes86 and my beta JJ Twi1ight. Thank you both for making my story readable.

BPOV

Mid March rolled around and Kim and Leah were all too happy to help me plan the wedding. I was thrilled they were willing to assist me because I had been so tired lately. It was like I couldn't get enough sleep.

I had been taking a nap every day for a little over a week and was getting at least nine hours of sleep at night. I felt completely drained of energy and I began to forget things, which was so unlike me.

"Bella, look at these dresses," Kim told me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I yawned and leaned forward to look at the dresses that she was referred to. I had to admit they were nice, but not what I was looking for. I wanted elegant yet simple.

"I like them, but they don't have that wow factor," I responded.

"Well, what does it need to have to wow you?" Leah asked.

I thought about it for a moment and yawned again.

"I want it to be beautiful and stunning, elegant and simple. When I see the dress, I'll just know," I said with a smile.

I stood up and went to the kitchen asking the girls if they wanted some coffee. After I received a yes from them both, I put on a whole pot to brew while I grabbed three mugs.

"Why are you so tired?" Kim inquired.

I turned around to look at her and shrugged. I honestly had no idea why I felt so tired.

"I don't know. I have been sleeping a lot for the last week or so," I frowned.

Leah walked towards me and gave me a once over. I looked at her with a quirked brow as she leaned closer to me. I instinctively took a step back and bumped into the counter.

Her head came closer and closer until she was sniffing me. I looked at her in confusion. What the hell was she smelling me for?

"When was your last period, Bella?" She asked, pulling away.

I had to think about that for a moment. The last period I remembered having was at the beginning of January. Did I have my cycle in February? I couldn't remember and I knew I hadn't had one this month yet.

"I remember having one in January, but I can't remember if I had one in February," I told her.

"I think you might be pregnant," she grinned, inhaling deeply. "Your scent smells different."

Kim squealed and rushed towards me. She placed her hand on my stomach and I felt my eyes grow wide. I shook my head; I couldn't be pregnant.

"No, you must be mistaken. I'm on birth control and I never miss, so I can't be pregnant," I panicked.

"I'll be back, I'm going buy a pregnancy test," Kim exclaimed, running out the door.

Leah grabbed my hand and pulled me to the table. I sat down and stared at her.

"Sam hasn't said anything to you?" She wondered.

I shook my head no, although he had been acting strange the last few days. He never wanted to leave me to go to work and he always made sure a wolf was close by. If I didn't know better, I would have been certain there was a vamp in the area, but I knew there wasn't because Sam would have told me. Was he behaving that way because he knew I was pregnant? No, he would have said something.

"Maybe he hasn't noticed the difference in your scent yet," Leah pondered. "I mean, I've been here every day and I only just realized it was changing, it's stronger."

Before I could respond, Kim came bouncing through the door with a bag. She grabbed my hand and all but ran down the hallway to the bathroom, pulling me behind her.

We walked into the bathroom and she dumped the bag onto the counter. She handed me one of three tests and Leah and her walked out into the hall to give me some privacy. I opened the test and pulled down my shorts and panties, sitting on the toilet.

I peed on the stick and placed it on top of the box after putting the cap on. Once I flushed the toilet and pulled my clothes back on I called for the girls to come in. We all stood there staring at the test and watched as the word pregnant appeared in the small window.

I suddenly felt sick and spun around vomiting violently in the toilet. Leah rushed to my side and pulled my hair back as Kim placed a cold rag against my neck. After the contents in my stomach were emptied, I was helped up so I could brush my teeth. I was then lifted into Leah's arms and she carried me to bed.

"Do you want me to call Sam?" She asked once she had me under the covers.

I nodded as I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks. I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was honestly happy, but I wasn't sure how Sam would feel. Kim came in the room with a glass of water and handed it to me. I took a sip and then gave it back to her. She sat it on the table and then came over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

Leah called Sam and she let me know that he was on his way and that they would give us some privacy if I wanted them to leave. I nodded and smiled in thanks. Kim handed me the test and told me she put the other two in the bathroom cabinet.

They left a few minutes later once I promised to call them if I wanted them to come back today for more wedding plans. If I didn't call them, they would be over in the morning. Sam came home and walked into our room looking worried.

"What's wrong, Baby?" He questioned sitting next to me. "All Leah said was that you were sick and I needed to come home and then she hung up."

I handed the test to him and watched as a smile broke out across his face. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately while one of his hands rested on my stomach. I leaned back and looked into his eyes seeing so much love shining through for me.

"We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes," I giggled.

"Oh Baby, this is wonderful. I'm so happy. I love you so much and I love our little one too. Now I understand why my wolf has been acting so fidgety lately. He knew even if I didn't realize it."

"That's why you never wanted to leave because he knew," I mused. "Too bad he couldn't tell us," I laughed.

He chuckled, "What made you decide to take a test? You never mentioned missing a period."

I told Sam the events that led to discovering my pregnancy. He pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"Are you feeling sick now? Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked.

"I feel fine now. I honestly don't know why I got sick like that," I said confused. "I don't need anything."

He laid me down and placed his ear on my stomach. After a few minutes, he lifted his head and looked at me lovingly.

"I can hear our pup's heartbeat," he beamed.

I gasped, "Really?"

He nodded, "It's a wonder Leah didn't try to listen."

"I'll need to call and get an appointment at the clinic."

"I'll call Sue. You'll be under her care during the pregnancy," he said.

"Okay. I'm kind of hungry," I grinned.

Sam climbed out of bed and pulled me to my feet, wrapping his arms around me. I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his. He quickly deepened the kiss and I moaned into his mouth. The hell with food, I wanted my man now.

I trailed my hand down his chest until I reached his pants and quickly popped the button and lowered the zipper. He pulled back and looked at me with a raised brow.

"I thought you were hungry."

"Well, I'm hungry for you now," I purred.

He growled low in his throat and ripped my clothes off. I giggled at his eagerness. I climbed into bed as he pulled his shirt and pants off. He placed his knees on the bed and hovered over me, kissing me deeply.

One of his hands traveled down and slid between my legs. He pushed a finger into my aching center and I groaned loudly. He added a second finger as his lips kissed along my neck and collarbone. He trailed kisses down to my breasts and I arched my back enjoying his mouth on me.

"Make love to me," I panted.

Sam pressed his lips to mine as I felt his hardened member slide into my core. He grunted when he filled me to the hilt and I mewled at having him inside me. He kissed my neck, setting a slow pace, but I wanted more. I pushed on his shoulder and he rolled to his back, taking me with him.

I sat up and grabbed his cock in my hand. I pumped him a few times and then sunk back down onto him. I rolled my hips and then I started bouncing up and down at a fast pace. Sam placed his hands on my hips and slammed me down. I screamed in pleasure and he repeated the action.

He quickly flipped us over and continued slamming into me. I was moaning and thrashing as he fucked me harder and faster. My orgasm hit me and my walls clenched his member. He growled his release and caught himself on his arms before he crushed me. We were a sweaty mess and I loved every second of it.

"I love you so much," I told him between kisses.

"I love you too, Baby. Thank you for making me a daddy," he kissed me sweetly.

Sam stood and lifted me into his arms and walked into the bathroom. After we showered together and got dressed, we went into the kitchen to get me some food. I cooked spaghetti and we ate in silence with me sitting on his lap.

Once the kitchen was cleaned, we curled up on the sofa and watched a movie. I woke up just as the movie ended and noticed it was only seven in the evening. I stretched and rolled over to face Sam.

"Sleep well?" He grinned.

I nodded, "You wore me out."

He laughed, "Do you want something to eat?"

My stomach growled before I could answer. We walked into the kitchen and Sam told me to sit at the table while he made me something to eat. As I was eating my scrambled eggs and toast, the entire pack and Kim came walking in, all smiles. I looked at the girls and knew they told everyone. I rolled my eyes when they simply shrugged. Paul walked straight to me and pulled me in his arms.

"Congratulations. You are going to make a beautiful mother," he smiled at me.

"Thank you, Paul," I kissed his cheek.

Jared clapped Sam on the back after giving me a kiss and Paul shook his hand. Embry gave me a hug and his brother a fist bump. Jake and Quil both gave me kisses on the forehead and shook Sam's hand.

Seth gave me a hug and a kiss to the cheek then told Sam congratulations. I eventually grabbed my plate and ate standing up leaning against my future husband.

Leah and Kim pulled me into the living after I ate my food and we began looking at wedding plans again. I flipped through a magazine, laughing at some of the hideous dresses in there when I saw what I wanted. It was perfect; it was everything that I wanted. I knew the moment I saw it as I was stunned speechless. It was a taffeta A line gown with a sweetheart neckline and it had it had a burgundy sash. It was a simple design yet elegant in its own way.

I showed the dress to the girls and Leah promised to call the dress store in the morning to schedule an appointment. Kim had been looking at bridesmaid dresses and quickly shoved the magazine in my lap, pointing at a beautiful dress.

It was a high low crinkle chiffon halter dress and it was the same burgundy color as the sash on my dress. It had an empire waist with a dazzling beaded detail. The model was wearing silver strappy heels and I thought it looked perfect.

I wanted white roses as my flowers and once we had all of that figured out, we started talking about food options. I quickly decided on having a wide variety of food. I chose the first song that Sam and I would dance to as well as the song I would be dancing to with my dad. I felt so excited planning my wedding that I kept stealing glances at my fiancé and he would wink each time I smiled.

All that I had left to decide on was a cake and I wanted to wait to check out a bakery before I made my decision. With the wedding plans all set, we just needed to pick a date.

The guys all came into the living room and I curled up into Sam's lap, resting my head on his chest. He immediately put his hand on my stomach and pressed his lips to my neck. I sighed, completely content to stay where I was.

"So, when are the two of you getting married? And where will the honeymoon be?" Leah questioned with a smile.

Sam looked at me, "I already know where I want to take you for our honeymoon, but when do you want to get married?"

"I'd like to get married as soon as possible," I responded biting my lip.

"What about next month?" Kim asked. "It would give us plenty of time to get the flowers and dresses ordered."

"Me, you, and Kim could make the food and I know Tiffany and my mom would help us cook," Leah told me.

"I'd like to get married on the beach at sunset," I answered, imagining my wedding.

"My dad could officiate," Jacob said.

I smiled and looked at Sam. He nodded and I began to think about a date.

"April 25th is the last Saturday of the month," Leah put in.

"That would give us a little over a month to get everything taken care of," I nodded. "Does April 25th sound good to you, Baby?" I asked, looking at Sam.

"Sounds perfect. Now, you just need to tell me what you want me, Jared, and Paul to wear," he smiled.

"I want you to wear a white buttoned down shirt and black pants. Paul and Jared are going to wear black pants and burgundy buttoned down shirts. All three of you will each have a white rose to pin to your shirts," I explained, grinning.

"I think you have everything planned, my beautiful fiancé. I'll put the finishing touches on the honeymoon tomorrow," he smirked, kissing me.

I jumped up and went to the phone, calling Billy. I wanted to ask him right away if he would officiate for my wedding and then I needed to call my dad and tell him we set a date and that I was pregnant. I dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello."

"Hey Billy, it's Bella."

"Well Bella this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you were free on April 25th?" I asked.

"Hmm, I suppose I should be. Did you have something planned for that day?"

"Yes," I exclaimed. "Would you officiate the wedding?"

"Oh Honey, I would be honored to."

"Thank you, Billy."

"You're welcome. Now, you better call your dad so he doesn't plan a fishing trip for that weekend," he chuckled.

I giggled, "I'm going to call him now. Thank you again. Oh, and don't worry about clothes, I'll have that taken care of," I told him as a thought popped into my head.

"It's my pleasure and thank you. Bye."

I hung up and dialed my father's number. It rang four times before he finally answered and he sounded out of breathe.

"Hello," he grunted.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"What? Oh, Bells, hey. Yeah I'm fine," he responded.

I heard some of the wolf's chuckle and I turned to look at them with a raised brow. Embry looked like he would be sick and Sam mouthed 'later' to me and I became extremely curious.

"What were you doing?"

"What? Nothing. Tiffany and I were just about to eat dinner. Did you need something, kiddo?"

"Eww!" The look on the guys faces pretty much told me they were not eating dinner. "Is eat dinner code for something else? You know what? Don't answer that. I have some news."

"Oh yeah, what kind of news?" He asked.

"We set a date and I'm pregnant," I mumbled the last part.

"I'm going to be a grandpa? Set a date for what? Tiff, Bells is pregnant," he yelled into the phone.

"Dad, don't yell into the phone." I yelled, exasperated. "We set a date for the wedding. We're getting married on April 25th so no fishing trips that weekend. Billy is going to officiate and I was wondering if Tiffany would like to help me, Leah, and Kim cook the food. I'm also going to see if Sue will help us as well."

"Already taken care of," Leah whispered as she walked back in the door.

I didn't even know she left. I looked at her puzzled and she simply smiled.

"Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Congratulations, you and Sam are going to be great parents," he said gruffly, his voice cracking with emotion. "Tiff said she'd love to help you cook. Are you going to call Renee?" He grumbled the last part.

"I'm going to call her, but you and I both know she isn't likely to come. She made it perfectly clear that she wasn't happy with my decision to even move in with Sam," I said bitterly.

"I know Kiddo. Look, why don't you and Sam come for dinner tomorrow and we can talk about the wedding and my grandbaby?" He asked, hopefully.

"Okay, but I already have the wedding all planned out," I told him with a small frown.

"Bella you are my daughter and it is my right as a father to pay for your wedding. So, you will tell me everything that needs to be purchased and I will be paying for it," he said sternly.

"Okay, Daddy," I smiled.

"Alright, well we'll see you tomorrow. Tiff said to come by around 5 for dinner and she wants the guys, Leah, and Kim to come too."

I looked at everyone and they all nodded.

"We'll be there. Love you."

"Love you too. Tell Sam to take care of you and my grandbaby."

"I will. Bye."

I looked to Leah and raised a brow, "When did you leave?"

"When the Chief started talking about him and Tiffany eating because I know what he was eating and it most definitely was not a food item," she laughed.

"Oh my gosh! That were totally having sex weren't they?" I asked in shock.

Sam stood and walked towards me, pulling me into his arms. I leaned into him and shook my head trying to dispel that image. I so didn't need to know that about my father.

"I don't think Charlie realizes our hearing is exceptional," Paul guffawed.

"Yeah, I know he doesn't," Jacob laughed.

"I want to bleach my brain and rupture my eardrums," Embry grimaced.

"The Chief was definitely enjoying himself before you so rudely interrupted," Quil chuckled.

I lifted my head to look at Sam, "What did you hear?" I whispered.

"Charlie was grumbling about Tiffany not getting dressed that he wasn't finished," Sam responded with a frown.

"Aww man, I don't need to hear it again," Embry groaned.

"You know what? I don't need to know this," I told them squeezing my eyes closed. "I'm just going to forget that you even said anything."

"I'm going to try to forget I heard anything," Embry mumbled.

I looked over at him and I couldn't help it once I saw his face I started giggling because as uncomfortable as I was, Embry almost appeared to be in pain. His face was scrunched up in a scowl that looked to be permanent.

My giggling caused everyone in the room to start laughing including Embry. Paul walked into the kitchen and slung an arm over my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled. He winked and kissed my cheek.

"Let's watch a movie," Seth suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Go ahead and pick out a movie while I call Renee and then I can make us some food," I responded, my stomach growling.

"Leah and I will get some food together," Kim told me with a smile.

I nodded and moved away from Sam and Paul to grab the phone. I dialed the number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello."

"Hey Mom."

"Bella? I haven't spoken to you since you told me you were throwing your life away to live with that Rez kid. Let me guess, you're pregnant now?" She asked bitterly.

I clenched my fist and took a deep breath. It would do me no good to go off on her, but she was pissing me off. I looked at him knowing he heard what she said and he gave me a sad smile.

"First, I didn't throw my life away to move in with Sam," I said annoyed. "Second, I called you to let you know that I am getting married next month. And yes, I found out I was pregnant today," I huffed.

"So it sounds like you are having a shot gun wedding. I thought I raised you better than that. We won't be able to make the wedding."

"I am not having a shot gun wedding. Sam asked me in December to marry him and you didn't raise me, remember?" I spat. "You were never there to do any of the raising. Your life was more important than I was, so I'm going to take a cue from you and let my life be the most important thing now," I paused taking a deep breath. "You don't want to come to the wedding, that's fine. I don't need you here and I'll be damned if you'll be here when my baby comes," I fumed.

I hung up the phone with tears sliding down my cheeks. Sam pulled me to him and wiped the tears as they continued to fall. I noticed that Paul was pacing with his fists tightly clenched at his sides. I turned my head towards the living room and saw the rest of the pack looked just as pissed. They all obviously heard what Renee had to say and they definitely didn't like it.

I could hear Leah mumbling under her breath and made out the words 'bitch,' 'Florida,' and 'ass.' I assumed she wanted to go pay Renee a visit and kick her ass. Kim walked up to me, looking concerned. She handed me a tissue and a mug filled with warm tea.

"I added some honey to the tea," she explained. "I don't know what Renee said, but judging by Leah's mumbling, Paul's pacing, and the guys clenched jaws and pissed off faces; I'd say it was pretty bad. She's a bitch and doesn't deserve to have you in her life. Now, no more tears unless they are happy tears," she smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Kim," I hugged her.

"You're welcome," she embraced me, tightly.

I wiped my face with the tissue and vowed to never shed another tear over Renee. I refused to allow her negativity to affect my life. I was happy where I was, I was getting married, and I was going to have a baby. I also had the best family anyone could ever ask for.

Kim and Leah began carrying trays of food into the living room and I followed them. I saw sandwiches, fresh fruit and vegetables, chips, and cookies. I felt my mouth begin to water and the conversation with Renee was all but forgotten.

Seth handed me a plate and I piled it high with food. I curled up into Sam's lap once he had his plate and began eating. Paul sat next to me and rubbed my back with one hand and ate with the other. Embry, Leah, and Jacob were on the floor in front of me, while Jared and Kim cuddled up on the opposite side of me and Sam.

Quil and Seth plopped down on the loveseat, but kept glancing back at me. Sam pressed play and the movie started up, but I was too focused on my food to notice what movie was picked until I heard the music.

Seth turned to look at me and winked. I smiled and mouthed 'thank you.' He nodded and gave me a reassuring smile and turned back to his food and the movie. I am not a chick flick kind of girl, but I loved "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days."

I was surprised none of the guys complained when they saw what movie was playing. Instead, they all sat and watched it with me. Another reason they were my perfect family and I loved them all so much.

A/N: Wedding is planned, date is set, and Bella is pregnant. Next chapter will be in Sam's POV. Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I want to thank my pre-reader feebes86 and my beta JJ Twi1ight. Thank you both for making my story readable.

Sam's POV

My girl fell asleep in my lap after she finished eating. I carried her to bed once everyone left and held her to me as we slept. The sun was just starting to shine through the window when Bella jumped out of bed with her hand clamped over her mouth.

I followed her into the bathroom and held her hair back as she emptied her stomach contents. I helped her to stand and brushed her teeth once she was finished. We walked into the kitchen and I put on a pot of coffee and then made her some tea with honey.

"Do you want to try to eat something?" I asked after placing her mug on the table.

"Maybe some toast," she answered.

I toasted her a few slices of bread and handed them to her with the butter and jam. I decided to make myself some eggs to eat since it was still too early to call Sue. We ate in silence and I washed the dishes once we were done. I looked at the clock and it was a little after seven so I figured it would be okay to call now.

"Hello."

"Harry, it's Sam. May I speak with Sue?"

"Of course, here she is."

"Sam, is something wrong with Bella?" Sue asked.

I smiled, "She took a pregnancy test yesterday and it came out positive. Would you be able to see her today?"

"Yes I can see her today. Can you two meet me at the clinic at eight?"

"We'll be there," I agreed.

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

I hung up the phone and told Bella when her appointment was. She stood and we walked to the bedroom. She began looking at her clothes and after deciding on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, we went to take a shower.

By the time we finished showering, brushing our teeth, and getting dressed it was time to head to the clinic. We arrived at the same time as Sue and followed her inside. She took us straight to the back where she got Bella's weight and blood pressure. She had gained nearly a pound since her last visit.

Sue gave Bella a cup to pee in and directed her to the bathroom. Once she came out, we were showed to a room. A few minutes later a nurse came in and took the cup and stuck a pregnancy test stick in it.

The nurse left out of the room and Sue came back in a few minutes later. She looked at the stick and called out the door for the ultrasound machine.

"Congratulations you two, we will take a look at the baby in just a minute," Sue smiled.

A nurse came in, pushing the ultrasound machine, once it was in place she shut the door behind her. Sue instructed Bella to lie back on the table and lift her shirt. She did as she was told and Sue squeezed some gel unto Bella's stomach. I held her hand as the wand was rubbed into the gel and we watched the screen. I had no idea what to look for, but I noticed a small shape on the screen.

Sue pointed to the baby and then the sounds of our little pup's heartbeat filled the room. I pressed my lips to Bella's and wiped the tears that fell as we listened.

Sue studied the baby and took measurements before she printed out some pictures for us. After handing them to us, she grabbed some pamphlets for us to read. The brought Bella some prenatal vitamins and took the ultrasound machine away.

"Well, according the measurements, I'd say you are about 9 weeks along. I'm going to say your due date is October 21st," Sue told us.

Bella sat up quickly and we both knew at the same time. She was pregnant while she was taking her birth control pills.

"Sue, I've been taking my birth control pills. I didn't know I was pregnant," Bella cried.

"It's okay. The baby is fine and I will continue to monitor your pregnancy to make sure everything is going well. Now, I am giving you prenatal vitamins; I want you to take one every day. I also got you some lozenges that you can suck on if you experience any morning sickness. I want to see you again next month on the 17th. Do you have any questions for me?"

"How long does morning sickness usually last?" My girl asked with a grimace.

"It varies with each woman, but in most cases morning sickness ends by the start of the second trimester and you are almost finished with your first trimester," Sue squeezed Bella's hand.

"Thank you, Sue," I gave her a kiss on the cheek after I helped Bella wipe her stomach and hop off the table.

"Sweetheart, how about we get together this weekend and discuss the food that you want for the wedding?"

"Sounds great. Thank you, Sue, for everything."

They hugged and then we left the clinic and drove back home. When I parked the truck and got out, I could hear a few of the pack members inside. Quil and Jacob were patrolling, although we hadn't seen a leech since we took out that vindictive bitch; I still had patrols ran several times a day. I lowered Bella from the truck and walked into the house holding her hand.

"What's going on?" I asked the room.

"We wanted to make you and Bella breakfast," Leah said with a grin.

"Well that was nice of you. What do you want? Or what did you do?" I questioned.

"I didn't do anything," Leah frowned. "I do, however, want something."

"Uh huh and what is that?"

"I got us an appointment at the bridal store today at 1. The lady I spoke to said she would even measure you guys and do adjustments if any are needed," She informed me.

I looked to Bella and she was sitting at the table with a plate full of food, happily eating. I grinned and agreed to go. Paul and Jared nodded their agreement as well and Kim squealed while clapping her hands.

"Now that you three are going as well, I was thinking we should get Charlie to come too. I mean he also needs to be dressed for the wedding," Kim suggested.

"I'll call him and see if he can meet us there," my girl said over a fork full of food.

Leah handed me a plate and smiled, obviously pleased with herself. I rolled my eyes and sat at the table to eat. It's a good thing I own the company I work at or I'd probably be fired by now. After I finished eating, I started to clean the kitchen and realized it was a mess.

"We'll clean the kitchen," Kim giggled.

"Thank you," I nodded.

I looked over to see Bella dialing the number to call her father and being a wolf, I was able to hear everything.

"Forks Police Department, this is Peggy. How may I help you?"

"Hey Peggy, it's Bella. Is my dad in?"

"He sure is, Dear. I hear congratulations are in order."

"I take it that my dad came in running his mouth this morning?" Bella laughed.

"Oh yes he did. Told me and all the guys that you set the wedding date for next month and that you were going to make him a grandpa. I swear that man has never smiled as much as he did this morning."

"Well don't tell him, but I'm due October 21st."

"That's wonderful. Be sure to let me know when you find out the sex so I can buy the baby all kinds of stuff," Peggy responded. "My other line is ringing, let me transfer you to your dad. Bye sweetie."

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out. Bye Peggy."

"Chief Swan."

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey kiddo, what's up? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I was wondering if you could meet us at the bridal shop in Port Angeles today at 1."

"Yeah I can do that. It's on Main Street, right?"

"Yes, Dad. I also saw Sue this morning and she gave us my due date."

After a long pause, I heard Charlie sigh heavily.

"Well aren't you going to tell me?" He sounded exasperated.

"October 21st," she giggled.

"Hmm, maybe you will have a Halloween baby. Did you call Renee?"

"I called her last night and that was a conversation I could have avoided for the rest of my life. She reacted exactly like I knew she would," she sighed.

"That's fine. It's her loss anyway. She'll realize one day that she made a huge mistake and it will only be her fault. Don't let her upset you, Kiddo."

"I won't, Dad."

"Good. I'll see you at 1."

"Okay. Bye, Dad."

She hung the phone up and I opened my arms to her, which she quickly walked in to. I held her to me and nuzzled her neck, licking my mark. She shivered and pinched my side. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

We decided to leave early to head to Port Angeles because the girls wanted to go to the bakery and the florist before we went to the bridal shop. We all piled into my truck and left with my girl nestled against my side and the guys in the back.

Thirty minutes later we arrived at the bakery and all walked inside once I parked. Bella immediately began looking in the book while I stood behind her. Leah and Kim were looking at the displays and Paul and Jared stood off to the side.

BPOV

As I looked through the book, I realized that so many of the cakes were like what I wanted. I began to wonder if I could combine the looks of two and make the perfect cake. An older lady walked up to me and smiled warmly.

"Hello, Dear. My name is Lillian, welcome to my bakery. How can I help you?"

"Hi Lillian, I'm Bella and this is my fiancé Sam. You have some gorgeous looking cakes, but I was wondering if I could combine two of them to make my cake?" I asked.

"I'm sure we could do that. Now, which two cakes are you thinking?"

I showed her the two that I liked. One was a three tier with white roses and the other was a six tier with intricate patterns in the icing. I knew I would need a decent sized cake, but I didn't exactly want six layers.

"I like the patterns on this cake and I really like the white roses that are on this cake," I pointed to the two cakes. "Can you make the patterns burgundy and silver?"

"Yes, of course. Would you like a filling? And yellow or white cake?" She asked.

"White cake with two layers having strawberry filling and the other two having chocolate," I responded with a nod.

Lillian grabbed a notepad and drew up a four tier cake with the white roses and patterns and showed me her design. It was perfect.

"Oh!" I gushed. "I love it. What do you think, Baby?" I asked, turning to look at Sam.

"If you are happy with this cake than I will be happy too, Sweetheart," he smiled.

My man was wonderful. I ordered the cake for the 25th of next month and Lillian said she would have it delivered. I told her the wedding would be at sunset and that the reception was going to be at our home. I gave her the address and she said she would personally deliver the cake and set it up on the table that I chose.

I promised to call her the day before the wedding with the chosen table so she would know. I also told her that I would send my dad in later this afternoon to pay for the cake and she agreed that was fine. I had to get the guys out of there before they ate all her samples, but she seemed happy with the moans of approval they made. She congratulated us and we thanked her before we left to go to the florist.

I had decided to just have the reception at home because we had such a huge backyard and we were cooking the food in my kitchen so it would be easier to just have it there instead of having to put the food in vehicles and driving somewhere.

We walked into the floral shop and the smell of flowers assaulted my senses. I inhaled deeply and walked straight to a large bouquet of white roses. They were beautiful and smelled wonderfully. I looked up to see a young man behind the counter with a gentle smile.

"Hi, I'm Michael. I see you like the roses."

"Hello Michael, she does," my mate responded. "I'm Sam and this beautiful woman is my fiancé Bella."

I mentally rolled my eyes. He remained quiet in the bakery, but in the presence of Michael his jealousy comes out. I elbowed him and smiled at the man in front of us.

"Hi Michael, these roses are exquisite. We're getting married next month on the 25th and I was hoping to have white roses for my bouquet, Leah's, and Kim's," I pointed to the girls. "I also want a white rose each for Sam, Paul, Jared," I explained pointing to the guys as well. "I'll need one for my dad, too."

"I have a few sample bouquets you can look at and then we can go from there. Excuse me for a moment and I will go get them," he smiled.

He turned and walked into the back and returned a few minutes later with three different bouquets. One was actually made of white roses that had dark tips, which looked burgundy. I reached for that bouquet and examined it closely.

"I've never seen roses with burgundy tips before," I told him.

"My wife did a little experimenting and she actually dipped those roses in some burgundy crafting paint," he chuckled.

I turned and smiled at Sam. They were perfect and I wanted them for my wedding. I wondered if he could make a corsage for Tiffany. I wished Sam's mother was in the picture, but he confessed to me one night that she disappeared from his life and the reservation when he was 16 and he hasn't seen her or heard from her since. He was lucky to be taken in by Old Quil.

Looking at Michael, "Do you think I could get three bouquets like this and nine single roses? Oh, and a corsage?"

"Who's the corsage and all those single roses for, Baby?" Sam questioned.

"The corsage is for Tiffany and I want all the guys to wear a rose and one for Billy," I grinned.

"Should we order one for Harry, Old Quil, and a corsage for Sue as well?" Sam pondered.

I thought about that for a moment and quickly agreed. I wanted the pack and the tribe to feel special and loved because they all truly were.

"Well Bella, I do believe my wife would be thrilled to make these roses for you. She is always experimenting with my flowers. So, let's see, we have three bouquets, two corsages, and eleven single roses, correct?"

"Yes, that won't be a problem, will it?" I wondered.

"No, of course not. Now, we can deliver them to you on the day of the wedding or someone could come pick them up."

"I think I'd prefer to have them delivered. We are getting married at sunset, so any time before 5 would be great," I responded.

I gave him the address to our home and he quickly agreed he would have the flowers delivered before 5 that day. I asked him if I could get my dad to come by later to pay for the order and just like Lillian he agreed. I also made him promise not to say anything about the corsages. I wanted my dad to be surprised too. Michael promised he would not give away the details of the order. I thanked him and he congratulated us as we turned to leave.

Leah and Kim nodded their approval on the flowers that I picked, while Jared and Paul just shrugged and grinned.

We walked outside and I smelled food. My stomach growled loudly and Sam chuckled.

"Hungry, Baby?"

I nodded and began looking around for some place to eat. I spotted a little sandwich shop and began walking in that direction. We all walked in and were quickly seated. I was looking over the choices when I decided on a Philly steak and cheese sub. After we all ordered, I leaned into Sam as we waited for our food. Kim only ordered a salad, but the wolves all got subs like me.

Our food was delivered and I devoured my sandwich well before the guys. I even ate a few bites of Sam's subs. I rubbed my stomach and sighed happily. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed we only had 15 minutes before we had to be at the bridal shop.

Everyone finished eating and we paid and left quickly, walking towards the bridal shop. We went inside and my dad was already seated waiting on us. He stood and wrapped me in a hug and shook hands with the guys.

"Hello I'm Brittany. You must be the Swan/Uley party. Which one of you beautiful ladies is Bella, our bride?" Said a short, woman with cream colored skin.

I smiled and took a step forward. Brittany nodded and reached for my hand, shaking it gently.

"Now, I spoke to Leah this morning. She informed me that I needed to measure the men. Will you be getting your suits from here?"

"My dad will be, but Sam, my fiancé and Jared and Paul aren't wearing suits," I explained. I couldn't put them in suits with their body temperatures, they would be too hot.

"What will they be wearing, Darling? We may be able to dress them for you," she responded.

"I'd like for my dad to wear a black suit with a white shirt and a burgundy tie. As for Sam, I want him in black pants and a white shirt. Jared and Paul will be wearing black pants with burgundy shirts and I have the sizes for Billy already."

"We can dress them here," she nodded.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, here are Billy's sizes," I smiled. "Dad, I ordered the cake and flowers and I told the shop owners that you would be by later today to pay for everything," I said, turning to face him.

"I'll go there after I leave here. You just need to tell me where to go," he told me.

"Lillian's Bakery and P.A.'s Floral, just down the road," I answered.

I turned back to Brittany and noticed she had another lady with her.

"Bella, this is Bethany. I thought she could take the men and get them fitted while we look at dresses," Brittany smiled.

"Sounds great."

I turned and gave Sam a kiss and the guys all followed Bethany to the other side of the shop. Brittany grabbed my hand and I walked with her to the dress section with Leah and Kim following me. The first section we stopped at was the bridesmaid dresses and I instantly saw what I wanted.

The dress was a beautiful burgundy color that would match the roses perfectly. It had spaghetti straps and a heart shaped top that was fitted and flared out at the waist. It was knee length and had a silver belt just under the breast. I walked to it and turned to face the girls. They were both smiling and nodding.

"I want this dress for both Leah and Kim," I beamed.

"Which one is your maid of honor?" Brittany asked.

"They both are," I shrugged. "I couldn't choose one over the other."

Brittany nodded, "I understand. I have two myself and they are both wearing the same dress too. I'll get the seamstress to measure you three at the same time. Are you ready to look at wedding dresses? Do you have anything in mind?"

"I'm ready," I responded as we started walking towards all the wedding dresses. "I saw a dress in a magazine that I really liked. It had a heart shaped front with a beaded belt just under the breast. It was floor length, elegant yet simple. It was just beautiful."

Brittany began looking through the racks of dresses and every so often she would pull one down and lay it over her arm. When she had six different garment bags she gestured for us to follow her to the dressing room. We walked in and the room was big enough for all four of us.

Brittany hung the bags up on three separate hooks and told me to strip down to my bra and panties. I did as I was instructed and Leah shook her head. I looked down at myself and understood the reason for her disapproval.

My bra did not match my panties. I was in such a hurry this morning I didn't grab a matching set and I never realized until just now. I blushed in embarrassment and refused to look at Leah or Kim.

Brittany unzipped the first bag and pulled the dress out. It was beautiful, but was a little too poufy for my taste. I tried it on anyway and put it in the reject pile. The next gown was stunning, but had the princess feel too it and it also ended up being rejected. The third and fourth dresses were a definite no, but when I saw the fifth dress; it had the instant wow factor.

I put the dress on and looked in the mirror. I felt my eyes water and knew this was my dress. I turned and faced Leah and Kim and they were both nodding. This dress was everything I wanted. It was elegant yet simple, beautiful, floor length, had a fitted heart shaped top and flared out a little at the waist. The belt under the breast was silver just like on the dress I picked out for the girls. It was perfect and I loved it.

"Bella, you look so beautiful," Kim gushed.

Brittany walked up to me and showed me a veil that had silver around the headband to match my dress perfectly. Leah showed me a pair of silver peep toe heels that were perfect. The heel was less than an inch so I knew I wouldn't have any trouble walking in the sand.

Kim stood behind me twisting my hair this way and that way until she finally decided on how she thought my hair should be done. She took the veil from Brittany and placed it on my head, grabbing my shoulders and spun me to face the mirrors.

She pulled the top half of my hair up and pinned it back. My natural waves cascading down my back in gentle waves with a few loose tendrils hanging around my face. With the veil, my hair, and the dress, I was speechless as a few more tears slid down my cheeks.

"I'm going to see if your father can come take a look," Brittany told me, smiling.

"Thank you, Brittany," I smiled in return.

"It was my pleasure. You make a stunning bride."

She walked away and I turned back to the mirror. I couldn't believe I found a dress so easily and everything about it was perfect. I doubted I even needed to have it tailored; almost like it was made for me. My dad walked in the room wearing a pair of black pants with a white shirt and a burgundy tie. I turned to face him and watched as his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Oh, Bella. You look amazing, so beautiful," he kissed my cheek.

"Thanks, Dad. You look pretty handsome yourself."

"I do look good, don't I?" He smirked.

I giggled along with Leah, Kim, and Brittany. Truthfully, my dad was very good looking and I think he knew it too.

"I'm paying for everything today," he told Brittany.

"No, Chief Swan," Kim declined. "Leah and I are paying for our own dresses."

"Not anymore, Sweetheart. I already paid for the clothes the guys are wearing and I'm paying for the dresses that you two are wearing as well. This is Bella's wedding day, let me do this?" He asked them both.

I knew better than to protest, he already pulled the daddy card on me. They both relented and just like that, my dad was paying for everything. He gave me a hug and rubbed my belly before turning and walking back to the other side of the shop.

The seamstress came in and began checking me over while Brittany walked out of the room. She came back with two of the dresses that I picked for the girls and instructed them both to put them on. They looked gorgeous with their dark skin and the burgundy color of the dress.

"Well, Dear, it seems this dress was made for you," the seamstress told me. "I don't need to make any adjustments."

She walked over to Leah and checked her over, making a few adjustments here and there and adding some pins in to mark spots she needed to take in. She did the same with Kim and then told us the dresses would be ready by the end of next week. Brittany said she would call when they were ready so the girls could come in and try them on to make sure they fit perfectly.

Brittany helped me out of my dress and I put my clothes back on as she hung it up. She informed me that she would have it pressed a few days before the wedding and I was more than welcome to come in for another fitting in a few weeks to make sure everything still fit. I thanked her and we all walked to the other side of the store.

I stopped when I saw my man in his black pants and white shirt. You could see his well defined muscles and I licked my lips, loving the way he filled out those clothes. He turned and winked at me, giving me a smirk that dampened my panties.

Paul and Jared turned to face me and my mouth fell open. Holy hell, they were just as sexy as Sam. I looked at Brittany and she was staring with her mouth agape. I nudged her with my elbow and she flushed a bright red.

"Oh my damn, where can I get one?" She whispered to me.

I bit my lip because they heard her, but she didn't know that. She just talked about her own wedding to me a few minutes ago and she wants one of the guys? Although I couldn't blame her; I wanted to rip Sam's clothes off and have my wicked way with him.

"Well," I whispered back. "Sam is taken as you know. Jared, the one on the left is with Kim, but Paul is single. However, I see your ring," I looked down at her engagement ring.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Damn, I wish I would have found Paul first," she murmured.

Paul smirked and gave her a once over when I looked up at him and I shook my head no. Brittany was definitely off limits. He rolled his eyes and inclined his head, acknowledging my silent request that he not pursue her. I was proud of him; he had changed his ways a lot over the last year. He was no longer a man whore and he had even turned down a few women in the recent months.

The seamstress came over and began checking over the guys, starting with Sam. She got done with his adjustments and then moved on to Jared. She gave him a once over and nodded her approval. He smiled at her and Kim giggled quietly.

Leah coughed to cover her laugh and I was biting my lip hard. Sam walked over to me and ran his thumb over my lower lip, pulling it from my teeth. I looked over at Bethany and she was clearly eye fucking my dad and by the look on his face, he knew it and was enjoying it. I rolled my eyes and stifled the giggle that I could feel working its way forward.

The seamstress moved on to Paul and ran her hands up and down his arms. She walked behind him and began making the required adjustments. He jumped when her hand made contact with his ass and I slapped my hand over my mouth. He looked completely mortified to be felt up by an older woman.

She finally made her way to my dad and I heard her mumbling something that sounded like 'very nice' and 'oh my.' Sam chuckled and I hid my face in his chest to keep from laughing. I noticed that Leah and Kim had turned away and was talking to Brittany who kept stealing glances at Paul and Jared. These women were smitten with the guys.

Once all the adjustments were made and they were changed, my dad paid for my dress and the dresses for the girls. We left from the shop and I saw an ice cream parlor. I headed straight for it and didn't even care if anyone was coming with me.

I walked in and felt a warm arm wrap around my waist. We walked up to the counter and I eyed all the different flavors of ice cream.

I ordered a waffle cone with vanilla ice cream and Butterfinger bits mixed in. Sam got a chocolate milk shake and paid for it. I turned around with my snack and everyone was standing there, all ready to get something too. We left and walked to the truck. My dad hugged me and said he'd see me in about two hours and went to the cruiser to head back to the station.

We drove home and I ate my ice cream slowly, savoring it. I told Sam to stop at the store so I could get some stuff to make brownies and cookies. It's funny, I just found out I was pregnant and I am already having cravings.

We made it home and Leah and Kim helped me make the desserts and I ate out of the ice cream tub that I bought at the store. Sam and Paul went to run patrol for an hour and then we would all get ready to go to my dad's house for dinner.

When Sam came in he gave me a kiss and then went to shower. A few minutes later Paul came in through the back door freshly showered and then we were all ready to go. My man lifted me in his arms and carried me to the truck. We had to take two vehicles because we all couldn't fit in his truck.

Paul had his truck in the driveway so we filled both vehicles and left. When we arrived at my dad's, he opened the door and ushered us all in. Leah and Kim carried the desserts we made and luckily the food was ready because I was starving.

Tiffany gave me a kiss and a hug and told me to fix myself a plate, which I was all too happy to do. We all sat around the living room and ate our food. Once dinner was over, we started talking about the wedding. I told my dad that it was going to take place at sunset and that the reception would be at our house since our backyard was so big.

"What kind of foods did you want?" Tiffany asked.

"I want a variety of food, but I don't really know what yet."

"What about fish?" My dad said.

"Grilled chicken and fish? We could make different salads, like potato, noodle, and green salads. We could also make some casseroles; fruit and vegetable trays, and desserts," Kim suggested.

"That sounds good," I agreed. "I got the flowers and cake ordered today."

"Your dad told me," Tiffany smiled. "I'm going dress shopping this weekend."

We talked about the wedding for a while longer and then started discussing the baby. My dad and Tiffany were both eager to learn the sex so they could start shopping.

"You know I still have your crib in the attic. I could sand it down and put a new coat of finish on it for my grandbaby," my dad told me.

I looked at Sam and he nodded. We agreed to use my old crib and after dessert we decided to call it a night. We headed home and I went to the bathroom to run a bath. I felt like soaking in the tub in a nice warm bubble bath.

I stripped down and slid into the soothing water and relaxed with my eyes closed. I felt Sam's hands massaging my neck and shoulders and I moaned as my muscles began to loosen up. He kissed my temple and poured the water over my hair.

I leaned my head back and sighed as he started washing my hair. Once he rinsed the shampoo out, he helped soap me up and then he lifted me out of the tub. Sam wrapped a towel around my body and lifted me into his arms to carry me to our bedroom.

He dropped the towel on the floor and laid me in bed. He undressed and then climbed in next to me. I curled up against him and rested my head on his chest, falling asleep quickly.

The rest of March flew by and before I knew it, it was time for my appointment with Sue. I gained another pound, thanks to all the food I've been eating. The week before the wedding came and went and I found myself lying in bed alone. Leah and Kim were staying with me and Sam was at Paul's with Jared.

I couldn't fall asleep because I was used to sleeping with my man. I should have been exhausted since we spent all day cooking, but my eyes wouldn't close. I climbed out of bed and walked into the living room. Leah sat up and I curled around her resting my head on her shoulder. I vaguely remembered being carried to bed, but I thought I was dreaming. I woke up to the sounds of birds singing and the sun shining bright, alone. I wondered if she went back to the couch, but quickly climbed out of bed, pushing the thought aside.

I smiled. Today, I would become Mrs. Bella Uley. I am going to marry the man of my dreams soon and I hope the hours go by quickly.

A/N: Well, next chapter we get a wedding and you all find out where Sam is taking Bella for their honeymoon. Leah and Kim packed her bags so she will be completely surprised! Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I want to thank my pre-reader feebes86 and my beta JJ Twi1ight. Thank you both for making my story readable. This is the longest chapter yet and it contains a lemon. You've been warned!

Sam's POV

I sighed for the hundredth time. I couldn't fall asleep. All I could think about was my girl at home and in bed without me. Since we started sleeping together, we hadn't spent a night apart. I wondered what she was doing. Was she awake like me?

"Sam, you seriously need to get to sleep," Jared interrupted my thoughts.

"Thinking about Bella?" Paul asked.

"Yeah," I grumbled. "This is stupid. Why can't I just spend the night with her?"

"It's tradition. Now suck it up. It's almost six in the morning and if you don't want to be tired for your wedding and wedding night, I suggest you get some sleep," Jared told me.

I sighed yet again and ran my hands over my face. I squeezed my eyes closed and the next thing I became aware of was a knocking sound. I looked around and saw Jared and Paul still sleeping so I stood up and made my way to the door, pulling it open.

"Morning," Kim smiled.

"Morning," I grunted.

"Bella wanted you and the guys to have breakfast," she told me. "Help me bring the food in?"

I nodded and walked to her car, opening the back door. There were several trays piled high with plates and Tupperware. I loved my mate so much, she was absolutely perfect. We carried the food inside and found Jared making coffee with Paul sitting at the bar holding his head.

"What did you guys do last night?" Kim questioned.

"He wouldn't sleep," Paul mumbled, pointing at me.

"Bella didn't sleep well last night either. She ended up falling asleep curled around Leah around two this morning," she replied.

"I told you this tradition was stupid," I grimaced thinking about my beautiful fiancé not sleeping well last night.

"I'm sorry, but you know it wasn't my idea. Now, eat your breakfast even though it's almost noon and then you all need to shower and start getting ready. Sam, you need to be on the beach at 5:15. Jared and Paul, you need to be at Sam's with Charlie at 5:20, waiting for us girls. Don't be late," she said sternly.

"We won't, Baby," Jared kissed her.

"Good, I'm going to help your future wife get ready," Kim told me with a smile.

I inclined my head, "Thank you Kim."

"You're welcome, see you guys soon," she said as she walked out the door.

I turned and got a mug for some coffee. At this rate, I may need a whole pot just for myself. I poured two more cups and handed them to the guys and downed my first cup, fixing another before I sat at the bar. I looked at all the food and smiled, my girl was always taking care of us.

"You know, we're going to starve when you two go on your honeymoon tonight," Jared frowned.

"No you won't. Bella made up all kinds of food and she sent it to Charlie, Sue, and Billy's to be frozen. All your meals are taken care of while we're gone," I explained taking a bite of hash browns.

"Even breakfast?" Paul wondered.

"Sue agreed to cook breakfast for the pack since lunch and dinner was taken care of," I responded.

"I love Bella," Jared grinned.

I threw a biscuit at him and the fucker caught it, taking a huge bite. If he wasn't my best friend, I'd kick his ass for saying he loved my woman.

"If I say I love her too, are you going to throw me some food?" Paul laughed.

"Shut up asshole and eat. You're lucky my girl loves the pack as much as she does," I smirked, "or you'd have to fend for yourselves while we were gone."

"Fuck that. I'd go to Charlie's house and beg for food before I tried to cook," Paul said.

"Kim can't cook that well and her parents are hardly ever home. I'd be on Sue or Charlie's doorstep asking them to feed me," Jared chuckled.

"What the fuck did we do for food before Bella ever came along?" Paul wondered. "I sure as fuck can't cook and the only thing I ever see you make is scrambled eggs and toast," he commented.

I laughed. "I was just thinking the same thing. I tried to make spaghetti once and the burnt the fucking noodles," I admitted.

They both shook their heads and we all began to eat the delicious food my mate cooked for us. We finished eating and Jared stood to clean the dishes while I made another cup of coffee and went to take a shower. I stripped and let the hot spray relax my tense muscles. I thought about Bella getting ready as I shampooed my hair and washed my body. I shut the water off after rinsing and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my waist.

I brushed my teeth and shaved, sipping on my coffee. Once I was finished, I walked into Paul's spare room and dug through my bag finding our plane tickets. I hoped she would love the destination I chose for our honeymoon. I heard the shower come on and turned to look at the clock. It was already 1:45 and I still had 3 ½ hours to go.

I decided to double check my suitcase to make sure that everything was packed and ready for tonight. Our flight was for tomorrow morning at 7, but we were staying in a room tonight in Seattle so we wouldn't have to get up so early. Bella's luggage would be loaded in my truck since the girls didn't want me to know what they packed.

"You going to tell me where you're taking my best friend?" Paul asked me, standing in the doorway.

I turned to face him and smiled, shaking my head.

"It's a surprise and you would just tell her."

"No I wouldn't," he rolled his eyes.

"Yes you would, you tell her everything," I replied.

"Fine, keep your secret," he said frowning.

I chuckled, fully intending to keep the location a secret. I closed my suitcase and heard Jared say the shower was free. Paul turned and walked down the hall and a few minutes later I heard more water running. I sat on the bed, leaning against the wall and shut my eyes.

I woke up to Jared shaking me, telling me I needed to get dressed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:30. Holy shit! I jumped up and went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth again. I threw my stuff in my bag and went back to the room, tossing my toiletries into my suitcase. I grabbed my boxers and slipped them on, dropping the towel on the floor.

I pulled my pants and shirt on, buttoning it up and tucking it in just like I was instructed to do. I put my socks and shoes on and was ready except for pinning the flower to my shirt, which I couldn't do until I got to the beach where they were supposed to be waiting.

I walked out of the room with my bags and saw Jared and Paul both ready. I took my luggage and placed them by the door. One of the guys would put them in my truck later.

Jared clapped me on the back and pointed to the clock on the wall. I had ten minutes to get to the beach so I nodded and walked out the door, hopping in my truck. I arrived a few minutes later and saw Michael placing the box with the flowers on a chair. He turned and stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Congratulations. I saw Bella and she looked stunning. You are a very lucky man," Michael grinned.

"Thanks, I know I am."

"Do you need help pinning the rose to your shirt?" A female voice asked.

I turned and saw a woman walking towards us with a friendly smile.

"Sam, this is my wife Jennifer. Darling, this is the groom," Michael introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you. Here, let me pin that for you," she said, taking the flower out of my hand.

She stood on her tip toes and I still had to bend down. She was even shorter than my mate. Once the rose was pinned, she smoothed my shirt and nodded her approval. Jared, Paul, and Charlie all walked up and Jennifer pinned the roses to their shirts as well.

"Come on, Darling. Let's go get these put on the guys that Bella told us about," Michael replied, taking her hand and the box.

"Who's all getting a flower?" Charlie asked.

"Ah, I was told not to say," Michael chuckled.

Charlie nodded and watched as they walked away. I took my cue and headed to the alter to wait for my bride. I saw Jennifer pin the roses to the rest of the pack and one on Billy, Harry, and Old Quil. Michael placed a corsage on Tiffany and Sue's wrist, smiling at them as they gushed over how beautiful the roses were.

I thanked Michael and Jennifer, asking them if they wanted to stay, but they declined. I stood there waiting, anxiously for the music to start. Billy cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes. I knew I was fidgeting, but I couldn't help it.

The music finally started and I watched as Jared and Kim walked down the make-shift aisle followed by Paul and Leah. The girls looked beautiful in their dresses. When the song changed, I looked up and my breath caught in my throat. Bella looked positively radiant. Her dress was perfect in every way. Her and Charlie made their way to me and he placed her hand in mine, clapping me on the shoulder.

While we didn't have many guests, it was exactly what my mate wanted. She only wanted family and I was fine with that. The pack, Charlie, the council, and Tiffany were family. I smiled at Bella and she took my breath away when she smiled in return.

"Who gives this woman away?" Billy began.

"I do," Charlie responded, kissing Bella's forehead.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Kiddo."

He took his seat next to Tiffany and Bella and I turned to face Billy.

"Marriage is not to be taken lightly, it is a sacred bond shared between two people who love each other. I have watched the love that Isabella and Samuel share for each other and it is a love unlike anything I've ever seen before. The great spirit warrior Taha Aki may have chosen you for each other, but I believe your hearts would have brought you together even without him. Is there anyone here who thinks these two should not be wed?"

His question was met with nothing but silence.

"Samuel Joshua Uley, do you take Isabella to be your wife? To love her and cherish her? To take care of her should she become sick? Do you promise to always be faithful and honor her until your dying day?"

"I do."

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Samuel to be your husband? To love him and cherish him? To take care of him should he be injured? Do you promise to always be faithful and honor him until your dying day?"

"I do."

"The rings?" Billy asked.

Jared and Kim handed Bella and I the rings and we smiled at each other.

"Samuel, place the ring on Isabella's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

I slid the ring on her finger and repeated the words all while staring into her glossy eyes.

"Isabella, place the ring on Samuel's finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

She slipped the ring onto my finger and repeated the words as a few tears slid down her cheeks. I reached forward and wiped them away with my thumbs.

"I am honored to be here today and it is with great pleasure that I get to say, Sam, you may kiss your bride."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sam."

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing my lips to hers. I kissed her as my wife for the first time and I never wanted to release her. We eventually pulled apart to clapping and wolf whistles.

"Let me be the first to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Uley," Billy shouted over the noise.

We turned and faced our family, walking down the aisle hand in hand. I led my wife to my truck and we drove home with everyone following us. We sat outside until Kim told us to come in. I picked my bride up and carried her over the threshold and continued on through the back door where our reception was. We were greeted with cheers, hugs, and kisses as I placed her on her feet.

Sue and Tiffany led us to a table in the center and we sat down, facing the other tables. Plates of food were placed in front of us and once everyone else was seated, we began eating. We joked and laughed with our family, enjoying our time together. I would steal a kiss from my wife every so often and she would smile.

I pulled Bella up by her hand as the first notes of "Feels Like Tonight" began. I knew she would pick that as our song because it was playing the night I proposed to her. We swayed back and forth, kissing until the music changed. I looked down at her and gave her one last kiss.

"I love you, my beautiful wife."

"And I love you, my sexy husband."

Charlie walked up and I finally recognized the song that was playing, "Daddy's Girl." I thought Bella picked the perfect song for her and the Chief to dance to. I walked over and asked Sue to dance and she agreed with a smile.

We all danced and laughed, having a great time. Bella danced with all the guys, even Harry, Old Quil, and Billy. She sat in his lap as he moved his chair around in a circle. She giggled happily and he smiled at her. When it was time for cake, we quickly agreed not to shove it in each other's faces; so we gave one another a bite instead.

Kim told us it was time to toss the bouquet and garter. Paul placed a chair in front of our table and Bella sat down. I stuck my head under her dress and she laughed as I tickled her leg.

I stood with the garter in my hands and flicked it to the guys. It landed in Charlie's hands and his shocked face was priceless. I grinned and he rolled his eyes, flushing a little.

Bella stood and turned around as the girls took the place of the guys. She closed her eyes and I slid my hands around her waist and told her when to release it so it actually went in the right direction. The bouquet flew through the air and everyone moved out of the way. It fell right into Tiffany's unsuspecting hands.

My wife turned and she beamed at Tiffany and Charlie, both of them looking nervous and happy. We thanked everyone for coming and the girls helped Bella change out of her dress while Paul ran to his house to grab my luggage. I had an overnight bag packed for tonight and so did my mate. Our suitcases would be staying in the truck for the night.

I met Bella at the front door and she slipped her hand into mine. We walked outside to find Charlie and Tiffany standing by my truck, holding an envelope.

"I know you planned the honeymoon and since I'm the father of the bride, Tiff and I took the liberty of getting you two this," Charlie said passing us the envelope.

I opened it and inside was a key. I looked at him with a raised brow and he grinned. An SUV pulled up with a big white bow on the front. Jared and Kim stepped out smiling at us.

"You got us a new car?" Bella squealed, launching herself at Charlie.

He caught her in his arms and hugged her tight. I wrapped my arms around Tiffany and whispered my thanks in her ear.

"It was all Charlie. I just made sure it had safety features for our grandbaby," Tiffany said with a smile.

Bella pulled her into her arms and cried as she held onto her. I turned to my father-in-law and gave him a hug, thanking him.

"I traded Bella's old truck in and got a great deal. I am the Chief of Police after all," he chuckled. "Your bags are all loaded. I know she is your wife now, but she's still my little girl; take care of her."

"I will Charlie."

"Get going. I don't want you two on the road any later than necessary," he said gruffly.

I nodded and ushered Bella towards our new vehicle after she hugged and kissed everyone. Paul walked with us and opened her door, helping her in as I walked around the front of the SUV and climbed in.

"I'm gonna miss you Sis," Paul told her.

"I'm gonna miss you too," she said with tears in her voice.

"Be careful and call me," he pleaded.

"I promise to call," she hugged him. "Love you, Paul."

"Love you too, Belly," he smirked.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. He shut the door and stepped back as she buckled her seatbelt. I reached for her hand once I started the SUV and we were off to Seattle for the night. Three hours later we were pulling up at the hotel we would be staying at for the night. The valet attendant came out and I handed him the keys as the bellhop grabbed the two bags that Bella pulled out the backseat.

We walked up to the check-in desk and I told the lady we had reservations under Uley. She passed me the key card and we followed the bellhop to the elevators. He pressed the button for the top floor and my girl looked at me with a raised brow.

I shrugged, "I don't know. The pack all chipped in and got us the room."

She nodded as the elevator doors opened and the guy motioned for us to follow him. We stopped at the door at the end of the hall and he gestured for the key card. I passed it to him and he pushed the doors opened after unlocking them and stepped back. I lifted Bella into my arms and she laughed as I stepped into our room.

"How many thresholds are you going to carry me over?" She asked.

"All of them," I answered.

She giggled and pressed her lips to mine. The bellhop cleared his throat and I turned to him, placing my girl on her feet. I reached into my pocket and he shook his head.

"Everything has already been taken care of Sir," he smiled. "Can I get you two anything else?"

"I'm kind of hungry, Baby," my wife grinned, rubbing her stomach.

He grabbed a menu off the table and handed it to her.

"The food here is exceptional. My name is Aaron, if you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call for me. Have a good night," he shook my hand and walked out the room, shutting the door.

Bella looked over the menu and reached for the phone. She ordered all kinds of food and I went to my bag and pulled out my sleep pants and went to the bathroom to change. I folded my clothes and slipped them into the laundry bag.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat at the table with Bella in my lap. There was a knock on the door and she jumped up to answer it. The waiter came in with a cart and pushed it to the table, uncovering all the dishes.

"If you need anything else, please let me know," he nodded and excused himself.

We quickly at the food and then she went into the bathroom with her bag while I put all the dishes back on the cart and pushed it into the corner. I went into the bedroom and turned down the covers, lighting the candles that were placed around the room.

My beautiful wife stepped into the bedroom wearing a white lace gown that hugged her curves. I felt my pants get tight and walked towards her, pulling her into a searing kiss. I lifted her into my arms as I trailed kisses along her neck and collarbone; carrying her to bed.

I placed her in the middle of the bed and climbed on top of her and peeled the gown off her body, kissing every inch of exposed skin as I went. I licked and nibbled my way up her legs and hooked my thumbs in her panties, slid them down and tossed them to the floor.

I ran my finger down her slick folds as I sucked a pert nipple into my mouth. Her hands went into my hair as her back arched.

I pushed a finger into her pussy and she moaned, clutching my head to her breast.

"Make love me, husband," she purred.

"With pleasure my beautiful wife."

I hovered over her and groaned as I pushed into her tight wet heat. I moved slowly, loving her and cherishing her body. I pushed us to the peak of our orgasms and she crashed her mouth to mine as we exploded together. We made love again after we soaked in the Jacuzzi tub together and then we fell asleep wrapped around each other.

The alarm went off at 5:30 and my girl jumped up and ordered room service and then went to get ready. She came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans that made her ass look amazing and a shirt that clung to her body in a sinfully delicious way.

I grabbed my bag and went to get ready as our breakfast arrived. I came out in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Bella looked at me and her eyes glazed over as I was assaulted with the scent of her arousal.

"Naughty girl," I growled in her ear.

"I can't help it if you are sexy and that shirt shows off all your muscles," she moaned.

"Let's eat so we can get to the airport. I can ravish you later," I said, smacking her ass.

She jumped as a little squeal escaped her lips and I chuckled. We sat at the table and ate with her sitting in my lap and my hand resting on her stomach. She had the slightest bump in between her hip bones and I loved that my pup was growing inside her.

We finished eating and I went into the bedroom to gather our things. I grabbed both bags and met Bella at the door after I put my shoes on. We left the room holding hands and walked to the elevators. Once inside, I dropped the bags and pushed her against the wall. I captured her mouth with mine and thrust my tongue between her lips. She moaned as the doors opened and I reluctantly pulled away from her.

She laced her fingers with mine and we walked to the desk to check out. I returned the key card and we went to the valet attendant. He retrieved the keys and a few minutes later our vehicle pulled up. I put the bags in the back and helped my girl in her seat. Once I was situated behind the wheel, I drove us to the airport.

We parked in the parking garage and I grabbed all our bags and we walked into the airport. We went to the counter and I pulled our tickets and passports out, handing them over to the woman with a huge smile.

She checked our tickets and passports, passed them back to me, and we got our luggage checked in. I pulled Bella to a seat and we waited for them to call our flight.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"We are going to the Bahamas," I caved.

She screamed and launched herself at me. Luckily I have excellent balance and was able to keep us from falling out of the chair. She covered my face in kisses and hugged me as tight as she could, which I barely felt.

"I take it that makes you happy?" I questioned.

"Very! I've always wanted to go there," she beamed.

"Well, we get seven nights there. We head back next Sunday at noon," I responded.

"Oh Baby, this is wonderful. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sweetheart."

I pressed my lips to hers and we kissed until the announcement was made for first class passengers to load our flight. I stood my girl up and reached for her hand, walking us to the gate. We walked onto the plane and went to the first class section. Bella's eyes were huge and I smiled. I didn't really care about flying, but I wasn't about to be cramped up in those tiny seats in second class when I could pay a little extra and be comfortable.

"I can't believe you got us first class seat," she gushed.

"I'm a big man, Sweetheart. I wasn't about to be cramped for our flight plus I wanted you to be comfortable," I told her as we followed the stewardess to our seats.

She took our carry-on bags and placed them in the overhead compartments. We took our seats and buckled our seatbelts as we waited for all the passengers to load the plane.

"Can I get you two anything to drink while we are waiting?" Another stewardess asked.

"Do you have any Sprite? I'm suddenly feeling a little nauseous," my girl grimaced.

"Where are your lozenges, Baby?" I wondered.

"I put them in my bag," she answered.

"Is it the bags I put up here?" The stewardess whose nametag said Melanie asked.

"Yes," Bella nodded.

Melanie reached up and pulled both bags down and handed them to me as she excused herself to go get some Sprite. She came back as fast as she left and gave my wife her drink then asked if I needed anything. I shook my head no and finished looking for the lozenges.

Once I found them, I passed them to Bella and gave the bags back to Melanie. She put them back in the overhead compartments and made sure we didn't need anything else before she went to talk to the other first class passengers.

Bella rested her head on my shoulder as she sucked on her lozenge and sipped on her Sprite. The pilot came on and announced take off and we were finally in the air. My girl fell asleep and Melanie brought over a blanket to cover her with. I thanked her and she gave me a smile before she went to an area behind the curtain.

Around 11, Melanie came back and said lunch was ready and wondered if we wanted to eat. I woke Bella up and asked if she wanted some food and she nodded. We were told what choices were available and we both decided on the chicken with vegetables.

Our food was delivered by the first stewardess named Rebecca and we ate with Bella curled up against me. When we were finished she stood and walked to the bathroom as our trays were taken away. When my wife came back, two plates of chocolate cheesecake were placed in front of us and she smiled as she took a bite.

The rest of the flight we relaxed and watched the movie that played and took a nap. Melanie came by and woke us up when it was time to put our seatbelts back on. We landed and stepped off the plane. I gathered our luggage and we went outside to catch a cab to bring us to our hotel. We were staying on the beach and I couldn't wait to get my wife alone.

We arrived at our hotel and checked in. Our luggage was taken to our room and I carried my bride over the threshold with her laughing. The bellhop smiled at us and wished us a wonderful day before leaving. As soon as he was gone, I had her pinned to the door. I kissed her until we were both panting and stripped us both of our clothes.

I took her against the door hard and fast. We then got ready to go to the beach for a little while. Bella in a dark blue bikini was a sight to behold. She looked so fucking sexy I wanted to rip it off her and keep her in the room, naked.

I pushed that thought aside as she opened the double doors that led to the white sandy beach and crystal blue water. I found us a spot to sit and she sat between my legs staring out at the water. I rubbed sunscreen all over her exposed skin and she sighed happily. We stayed there until our stomachs growled and then headed back to our room to shower.

We got dressed and went to the hotel restaurant to eat. Our week passed with us sightseeing, taking tours and excursions, and making love as often as possible. If my wife wouldn't have already been pregnant, she surely would have conceived before we left. I kept her naked as much as I could. We were sad to leave, but happy to get back to our family.

They greeted us at the airport and Bella ran straight for Paul. She truly missed him and he clearly missed her. She hugged Leah and Kim next followed by the rest of the pack, minus Seth who I was told was patrolling. I asked if there was a leech and there wasn't, just a quick patrol to make sure all was well.

We all loaded up in our vehicles and drove home with Paul and Jared talking non-stop. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. We pulled up in front of our house to find the council plus Charlie and Tiffany waiting for us. Seth walked up a few minutes later and greeted us both, happily.

We went inside and chatted as we ate the food that was prepared for us. The rest of the evening passed with us catching up with everyone. After they all left, me and my girl collapsed in bed, exhausted. I had to get back to work in the morning and I was not looking forward to it. I fell asleep with my wife's head on my chest and grumbled when the alarm clock went off.

Bella climbed out of bed and went to make breakfast while I jumped in the shower. Weeks turned to months and my pup was growing bigger and bigger. We were finding out today if we were having a boy or a girl. At five months along, she was glowing.

Bella was sure it was a boy and I honestly didn't care as long as he or she was healthy. Sue had the ultrasound machine all ready when we arrived and she ushered us into a room after taking Bella's weight and blood pressure. My girl had gained 10 pounds and she looked beautiful with her rounded belly.

We watched the screen light up with our baby and I saw what it was as Sue took the measurements. She announced we were having a boy and Bella was practically bouncing on the table. We were told we could go after being handed our pictures and we headed home.

Bella couldn't wait to tell everyone and she was on the phone the second she walked in the door. I kissed her and whispered that I would see her later since I had to get back to work. We had a huge restoration project that we were working on and I promised the owner that we would be done by the end of the month.

With only four months left of her pregnancy, I was working on the nursery on the weekends and patrolling in between. I was truly exhausted most nights, but I always found time to show my wife just how much I loved her.

Thankfully it didn't get too hot here during the summer, but my poor mate was hot constantly. I didn't complain with her having the air running and fans blowing, but Charlie, Tiffany, Sue, and Kim would all swear it was as cold as a meat locker in our home. I would just chuckle and Bella would say it was stifling.

June turned to July and July turned into August. Before I realized it September had turned into October and we had two weeks until the due date. My baby was miserable; her ankles were swollen and Sue had her on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. I took off work and let Jared and Paul run things until I could return. My wife needed me and I was going to take care of her. We had decided on a name, but was keeping it to ourselves to surprise everyone.

October 21st came and went and no baby. Bella was a week overdo and Sue told us different things to try to see if we could make labor start. Halloween rolled around and we still had not greeted our son. Quil and Charlie were certain the baby was coming today and my wife and I hoped they were right.

We were all sitting around our living room watching the Michael Meyers marathon when Bella stood up and stretched. Her back arched and her water broke. She gasped and I jumped up, lifting her into my arms as she cried with her first real contraction. Leah and Kim cleaned up the fluid as I jogged to my truck and drove us to the clinic.

Bella clenched her teeth and squeezed Paul's hand with each contraction. As fast as they were coming, I didn't think we would have to wait long to meet our son. Our boy was born one hour after Bella's water broke. He weighed 8 lbs. 4 oz. and was 21 ½ inches long.

My son was a big guy and he looked just like his momma. He had her hair and eyes with my tanned skin. Sue let everyone in the room once the baby and Bella were cleaned up. Charlie came over with Tiffany tucked against his side and my wife passed him our son. His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"So what's my grandson's name?" He asked never taking his eyes off the bundle in his arms.

I grinned and kissed my mate, excited to see their reaction.

"Well, we wanted his name to be special, so we chose the name of three people and gave it to our son," Bella smiled.

"Don't keep us in suspense," Paul grunted.

I looked over at our son and then winked at my wife as everyone stared at us. They all wanted to know his name and truth be told, I thought what we chose was perfect for our little man.

A/N: I know, I know, cliff hanger lol. I'll update again soon :D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I want to thank my pre-reader feebes86 and my beta JJ Twi1ight. Thank you both for making my story readable. This is the longest chapter yet and it contains a lemon. You've been warned!

Sam's POV

I leaned over and kissed my son's head, "Meet Cameron Paul Charles Uley."

"Cameron?" Charlie asked. "I get Paul for Paul and Charles for me, but who is Cameron for?"

"Me," Jared grinned. "My last name is Cameron."

"It's nice to meet you Cameron Paul Charles Uley. I'm your grandpa and I am going to teach you how to fish and we are going to watch games together," Charlie cooed.

Paul pushed me out the way and grabbed Bella into his arms, hugging her. I could smell his tears, but all the wolves in the room adverted their eyes so as to give them some privacy. My girl had taken him into her life and we were the only family he had. They truly loved each other like siblings and I smiled as I watched my mate wipe his cheeks and kiss his forehead.

"I love you, Belly. Thank you for naming him after me," Paul whispered.

"I love you too and my son will be blessed to have you in his life," she murmured.

Paul gave me a one armed hug and thanked me as Jared walked over and hugged Bella, thanking her. Charlie kissed her cheek and told her he loved her before passing Cameron to me. Everyone left and my beautiful woman fell asleep with me sitting beside her. The baby slept too and we were ready to go home the next evening. Sue allowed us to leave and we were greeted with a house full once we got there.

Bella downright refused to have a baby shower so our family decided to surprise us with one. There were gifts everywhere. I had finished the nursery last month and had it decorated with a zoo animal theme that my wife picked.

The gifts consisted of diapers, wet wipes, burp rags, onesies, socks, bibs, washcloths, towels, bath supplies, bottles, and pacifiers, tons of clothes, toys, teething rings, a stroller, a high chair, a bouncer, a swing, a playpen, and a walker. I was shocked at all the things our family bought for Cameron. Although I really shouldn't have been since he was the first pack baby. He was sure to be spoiled.

Tiffany and Sue took pictures and explained they wanted to make photo albums. My girl was so tired by the time everyone left that she fell asleep on the couch with the baby lying on her chest. I picked Cameron up and carried him to his crib and tucked him in, flipping the baby monitor on as I left the room. I wouldn't need it to hear him, but Bella insisted that we have one.

I finished putting away all the gifts that we received and then carried my bride to bed. My boy woke up after three hours of sleep. I fed him some of the milk that she pumped earlier, changed him, and he fell back to sleep with Bella never waking up. I climbed back in bed and she curled herself around me, sighing contentedly.

The time flew by and Cameron was now a month old and it was time for me to get back to work. Bella told me she felt anxious about not being with me, but I assured her I could get home in a few minutes if she needed me. She gave me a tearful goodbye when I went to work that first morning and my heart ached at having to leave her. I wondered if I could just take them with me, but job sites were not safe for either of them.

Thanksgiving came and went and Bella and I were going out to celebrate our two year anniversary from the day we started dating. Charlie and Tiffany were keeping Cameron despite Jared and Paul begging to watch him. We trusted them, but they weren't exactly the chosen parties to watch the baby. I got ready wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a black buttoned down shirt, slipped my shoes on and I was done. I walked out of our room and found my wife wearing a navy blue silk dress that hugged her curves in all the right places.

She had lost all the baby weight from her pregnancy, but kept the curves and her breasts stayed fuller. I loved her body prior to being pregnant, but the enhancements made it even more difficult to keep my hands to myself. It was going to be a long night I thought as I kissed her hard and pulled her out of the house.

We climbed into my truck and I drove us to Fiesta Jalisco Mexican Restaurant in Port Angeles. When we pulled up in the parking lot, she smiled at the place that I chose. We were immediately seated after we walked in and looked over the menus. I chose the De La Casa Special and Bella ordered the Fajita Quesadilla. The waitress brought us our cokes and some chips and salsa while we waited on our dinner.

The meal went well with us feeding each other bites off our plates. While we tried to just enjoy being in each other's company, I could tell when Bella's thoughts would drift to Cameron. She would sigh and bite on her lower lip before giving me a soft smile. I missed him as well and time was going by so fast. Nobody ever warned you just how quickly a baby grew up and if they did, you never listened.

We finished eating and once I paid the bill, I walked with my beautiful wife to the truck. After I helped her in, I climbed in and drove us to the pier. I had a surprise planned and I wanted to do this just right. I parked and Bella and I walked hand in hand enjoying the light breeze.

We reached the pier and I pulled my mate in front of me. She leaned back against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. I nuzzled her neck, pressing butterfly kisses on every exposed inch of skin. She hummed in approval and when I licked her mark I was rewarded with the smell of her arousal.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small box. I put my arm back around her and grabbed her wrist with my free hand turning it to where her palm was facing up and placed the box in her hand. She looked down at the box and then turned her head to give me a breathtaking smile.

"Open it, Baby," I cooed.

She opened the box and gasped when she saw a silver chain with hearts entwined around a black wolf that looked nearly identical to my wolf.

"Oh Sam, it's beautiful," she murmured. "Is the wolf a stone?" She asked touching it.

"The guy at the jewelry store called it an onyx. It took me a long time to find the perfect anniversary gift," I said, turning her to face me. "I love you, Bella Uley."

"I love you too, so much," she told me as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

I caught the tear with my thumb and wiped it away as I pulled her mouth to mine. We kissed until she pulled back, gasping for air.

"Will you put this on for me?"

I took the necklace out of the box and she turned. She pulled her hair up and I slipped it around her neck, fastening it in place. She spun back to face me and let her hair drop.

"Absolutely stunning," I whispered as I admired my wife.

"I have a surprise for you too," she grinned.

"What is my surprise?" I wondered with a quirked brow.

"Well, let's head back to the truck and I will tell you where to take us," she winked.

She definitely had me curious as we walked back to the truck and climbed in. She told me which direction to go, but never would tell me where we were going. When she told me to park, I looked over and realized we were in front of a tattoo parlor.

"What are we doing here, Baby?" I questioned.

"I told you, I have a surprise for you," she giggled as she slid out of the truck.

She walked into the parlor with me following behind her. She told the guy behind the counter her name and he nodded. She turned to face me with a big smile.

"Come on," she extended her hand to me.

I grabbed her hand and she pulled me along with her. We followed the guy behind a curtain to a table. Bella climbed up on the table and he returned a second later with a chair for me to sit in. I sat in the seat as my wife laid on her right side, facing me.

A woman came over and introduced herself as Veronica, the tattoo artist and I noticed the guy had gone back to the front. My mate was told to sit up for a moment and unzip her dress. I frowned, not wanting her to be without her clothes on in public.

She rolled her eyes and the slipped the dress down as far as it would go. Veronica handed Bella a sheet to cover her front and then she laid back down on her side and reached for my hand. I watched mesmerized as a black wolf began taking shape on my wife's left side.

Once the wolf was done, Veronica tattooed the words Custodivit anima mea testimonia tua under it. The words written in beautiful calligraphy stood out against her pale skin. I couldn't take my eyes off the tattoo.

"What does it mean?" I asked, running my finger along the words.

"My heart is yours," my mate whispered.

I pressed my lips to hers as Veronica rubbed some Vaseline over the tattoo and then covered it with a clear wrap. I helped Bella sit up and pulled her dress back over her shoulders. I reached behind her and zipped it then held her hand as she climbed off the table.

We walked to the front of the parlor with Veronica and she gave my amazing wife a pamphlet on tattoo care and some ointment to put on it to help it heal quicker. After we paid, we left and went back to my truck. I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her with all the love, lust, and passion I felt for her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held my mouth to hers.

We finally separated when someone driving by honked their horn. We both laughed as I lifted her up into the truck. We drove home holding hands and I kept stealing glances at the woman that held my heart. I loved her with everything that I am and I would die for her.

When we got home, Charlie and Tiffany greeted us in the kitchen with a sleeping Cameron in his grandma's arms.

"Well, you going to show me, Kiddo?" Charlie grinned.

Bella nodded and ran off to our room. She came back a few minutes later wearing a t-shirt and yoga pants. She stopped in front of Charlie and Tiffany. She turned and raised her shirt. I smiled with pride knowing my wife was wearing a tattoo of my wolf on her body.

"Oh, Bella, it's beautiful," Tiffany gasped.

"Looks good. What's this mean?" Charlie asked, pointing to the words.

"My heart is yours," she responded.

"I love it," Tiffany replied with a smile.

"Me too, Kiddo," he kissed her forehead. "You like your surprise, Son?" He wondered as he looked at me.

"I love it, Charlie," I answered as Bella let her shirt drop and she reached for Cameron.

He grunted in his sleep as she pressed her lips to his head. I leaned over and inhaled his scent, a mixture of me and Bella. My wolf loved that he smelled of both of us and truthfully, so did I.

Charlie and Tiffany left a few minutes later and we got Cameron settled in his crib. I carried my wife to bed and made love to her, careful not to touch her tattoo, until we were both fully satiated for the night. We curled around each other and fell asleep.

Christmas morning came and we had a house full. The girls were all in the kitchen cooking while all the wolves plus Charlie, Billy, Harry, Old Quil sat around the living room. We were crowded, but were told not to come into the kitchen. We had two tables set up that took up every spare inch of the kitchen, leaving little room to maneuver.

Dinner went well and then we exchanged gifts. Bella and I chose not to get each other anything since our anniversary and Christmas are only days apart. Cameron got toys and clothes from Charlie and Tiffany. The wolves and Kim and Leah all pitched in and got him an outdoor swing set with a swing just for him on it. By the time he can go outside once winter is over, he will be big enough.

Billy, Harry, Sue, and Old Quil gave him various tribal items from handmade blankets to booties. I knew by looking at them that Sue made them all and Bella loved them. They each had a different wolf sewn into it, representing each one of us.

The council along with Charlie and Tiffany got all of us gift cards to the mall. Apparently they felt we all needed clothes. It was decided that we would not all be going at the same time because let's face it; the mall did not need that many wolves in the building at one time.

Charlie stood after all the gifts were opened and cleared his throat. We all looked at him wondering what he was going to do. I glanced at Embry and he was smiling so he clearly knew what was about to take place.

"I wanted to do this with you all present," he said as he dropped to one knee in front of Tiffany.

Bella gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as I pulled her and Cameron into my lap.

"I love you Tiffany Call. You make me happier than I've been in a long time. I want to spend the rest of my days with you as my wife. Will you marry me?" He asked as he pulled a ring box out of his pocket.

"Yes," she nodded and gasped when she looked at the ring.

Charlie slipped the ring on her finger and wiped her tears. Tiffany flung her arms around his neck and pressed kisses all over his face. We all stood and congratulated them. The girls all gushed about planning another wedding.

I slung my arm around Charlie's shoulder as Bella kissed him and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. Paul was holding Cameron and speaking to him in our native tongue. Jared was holding onto my son's hand and arguing that it was his turn to hold his nephew. I rolled my eyes at them because they always fought over whose turn it was.

The rest of the day flew by and when everyone left, I curled up on the sofa with my wife as our son slept in his crib. We fell asleep and I jolted awake when I heard Cameron whimper in his sleep. I quickly carried Bella to bed and then went to check on him.

I lifted him into my arms and went to the kitchen, but there was no pumped milk in the fridge. I walked back to our room and woke my mate up so she could feed him. She leaned against me as he hungrily latched on. Once he was done eating, I burped him and changed him. He fell back to sleep and I carefully laid him down.

New Years came and went with little excitement as Bella had caught a cold. Kim and Leah stayed with her to help take care of the baby while I was at work and they cooked as well. Once I got home, they left and I would take over.

Luckily it wasn't the flu again, just a bad cold. Things settled down again after Bella felt better. We found a routine that worked well for us and the months began to fly by. When April came around, Cameron was six months old and he loved his swing set.

May rolled around and turned into June, then July. August became September and then we got to October. My wife was planning Cameron's first birthday party with a Halloween theme. My son was sure to have fun. He was a little ball of energy. He began walking at eleven months old, just stood up one day and took off.

We chased him around the house and the yard and he loved it. I would run after him outside and he would giggle and clap his hands. I couldn't wait for him to talk. He spoke gibberish right now and it was funny trying to decipher what he said to what he wanted. Thankfully he pointed at most things he wanted.

Paul and Jared claimed they knew exactly what he was saying and I wasn't exactly sure how because neither Bella nor I could understand what he said.

Cameron loved spending time with all the pack. He would squeal when Bella and I walked into the woods and let him see one of us in our wolf forms. My wife sat him on my back one afternoon after I phased and lay on my belly. He pulled my fur and kicked his legs. His giggles and squeals were high pitched and my mate's laughter were music to my wolfs ears.

I walked into the house to find that Bella had gone all out with decorations for our son's birthday party. She had orange and black balloons everywhere and the tablecloth was the same color as the balloons. My boy was dressed up as a little black wolf. Tiffany and Sue did a wonderful job making his costume.

"Hey Baby," I said, kissing my wife's cheek.

I bent down and picked up Cameron as he was running by. He squealed and turned to point behind him. I looked to see Paul coming towards us growling. Cameron's laughter grew in volume the closer Paul got and I chuckled as Bella turned to smile at us.

I peered over her shoulder to get a peak at the cake she was decorating. It had orange icing and she was writing Happy Birthday Cameron in black. She placed the number 1 candle in the center of the cake and then turned to carry it to the table. After the rest of the pack arrived along with the elders, Charlie, and Tiffany, the party began.

We all sang Happy Birthday to Cameron and Bella snapped a ton of pictures as he dug into his miniature cake that Tiffany made for him. Our son got more toys and clothes from everyone, my wife and I included. Paul and Jared took him outside to play after the party started to wind down.

I pulled my mate into my arms and pressed my lips to my mark on her neck. I couldn't believe we were already coming up on our third year of being together. I loved her more and more each day and new that my life would be dull and miserable without her and Cameron.

Life was perfect. I had an amazing wife, a terrific son, a wonderful pack, and a great family. I knew in a few years I would be asking my mate to give me another pup and I hoped she'd be ready. Once the house was emptied of all our family, we cleaned up and turned in for the night.

A/N: Okay, I know I did another time jump, but it was necessary. Next chapter will be basically a flashback over the next five years. Chapter 11 will bring the dream into play. I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has followed, reviewed, or made this story a favorite of theirs. Thank you all so much! I truly appreciate all your reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I want to thank my pre-reader feebes86 and my beta JJ Twi1ight. Thank you both for making my story readable.

Sam's POV

Things had definitely been exciting over the last five years. My wife and I were celebrating Cameron's sixth birthday today and we found out two months ago that we were going to have a daughter. Bella and I had been tossing names around and we finally came up with the perfect one.

We had chosen Carlie Samantha Uley. I picked her middle name and my mate came up with her first name. I couldn't believe I had been with Bella for eight years already. It just seemed like yesterday that I found her in the woods and imprinted on her.

My pack had grown over the years. Collin and Brady joined a few years after Seth and Leah when we had several nomads pass through trying to stake a claim on the Cullen's former territory. Apparently word traveled around the vampire world that the leeches were never coming back to Forks. Good riddance too if you asked me because I still wanted to rip that bastards head off for leaving my mate in the woods all those years ago.

Collin and Brady were the only two members of the pack who have yet to imprint. Paul surprised everyone when he imprinted on Jacob's sister Rachel when she came home for a visit after graduating from college. Embry found his mate in a girl named Holly from the Makah Rez when she came here to go to the beach with some friends. She was the complete opposite of Embry's quiet and shy personality, but they were made for each other.

Quil met a girl named Claire who was actually a year older than him. She was perfect for him and they both loved to joke around. He loved having an older woman and even though they had been together for four years now, he still made comments about his mate being older. Seth's imprint was from Forks. Her name was Beth and she bumped into him one day when Bella sent him with some food to take to Charlie and Tiffany. She literally tripped and crashed into him as he climbed out of his car. She was a lot like my mate, sweet and considerate of everyone, but could hold her own as well.

Her and Seth have been together ever since that day. The pack teased them for a while because their names were entirely too similar, but eventually we all let it drop; only making remarks every now and then. Charlie and Tiffany got married ten months after he proposed. Embry walked his mom down the aisle. The ceremony was simple and on the beach like mine and Bella's was.

Jacob and Leah were married and they had their first child two years ago. His name was Jonathan Jacob and they were expecting another boy. He still hadn't taken over as alpha and I was okay with that for now. I told him eventually I would stop phasing and then he would become the leader of the pack. Paul married Rachel last year and Embry just got married a month ago. Quil and Claire were engaged, but no wedding plans had been made as of yet. Seth was planning to ask Beth to marry him on her birthday next week.

Collin and Brady, well, they sure did give Paul's man whore days a run for its money. Between the two of them, Paul was in awe at how many girls they were sleeping with. I wouldn't allow them to have their fun on the Rez, but that didn't stop them from finding another notch on their bedposts in Forks or Port Angeles.

Bella was constantly bitching at them about how many girls they were having sex with. She had gotten through to Paul not even a year after I found her in the woods, but she couldn't make Collin or Brady see that their behavior was degrading. My wife wanted me to alpha order them to stop whoring around, but I couldn't take away their freedom to make their own choices.

They were legally adults, but Charlie did give them a good scare when he told them that one of the girls that they both slept with was pregnant. Turned out she wasn't, but it was enough to make them slow down on the number of girls they took to their beds.

Both of them ended up finding their mates at the community college in Port Angeles yesterday. They went to the campus because they were going to enroll for classes. Collin looked over at the girl that was enrolling next to him and he imprinted. Her name was Hailey and Brady imprinted on her twin sister Bailey. They were from Seattle and luckily for the pups, the girls hadn't heard about their man whore ways. We were going to meet the twins today at the party.

Both of them were unsure about how to feel about imprinting. They spoke to my wife and I last night when they came back and we explained that to find your soul mate was a beautiful thing and they should be happy about that. Bella told them they should just be glad their mates hadn't heard about their man whoring ways and that put a smile on their face.

Bella asked Collin and Brady to go to the bakery there for the cake she had ordered since they would already be in Port Angeles. She was extremely tired with this pregnancy and I told her to just buy a cake instead of trying to make one big enough for the entire pack, all the imprints, the council, Charlie, and Tiffany. It was just too much for my mate to have to worry about.

The cake would be here a day early so I had to alpha order the pack to stay away from it until the party. My beautiful wife and I decorated for Cameron's party and the Halloween party that she insisted we have after the birthday festivities were over. I didn't argue because I wanted her to be happy.

I decorated the inside for the birthday and Bella was outside with Paul, Rachel, Jared, and Kim setting up for the Halloween party for tonight. We planned to have a bonfire while the girls took Cameron and Jonathan trick-or-treating and we men grilled up the meat.

"Daddy?" Cameron called out.

"In the kitchen, Son," I answered.

He walked in with a scowl on his face and held his costume out in front of him. I raised a brow at him and he shook it around so I reached for it.

"I don't want to wear that."

I chuckled and knelt in front of him. "Isn't this the costume that you picked out?"

"Yes, but momma said I have to wear it and I don't want to. I want to be a wolf like you, Daddy," he said with a pout.

I sighed, "What if we go talk to your momma about it together?"

He nodded and took off out the back door as he yelled, "Momma!"

I followed him outside and we made our way to Bella at the same time. She turned to face us with a smile on her face. I pressed my lips to hers and pulled back when Cameron yanked on my arm.

I lifted him up and he gave my mate his best puppy dog eyes, "Momma, can I please be a wolf like Daddy?"

"Oh Cameron, don't look at me like that," she huffed.

"Please," he begged.

She sighed, "Fine, we'll go to the store and see if we can find you a wolf costume, but if we can't you will have to wear that one."

"Thank you, Momma," Cameron squealed.

He leaned forward and kissed Bella on her cheek as she smiled at him. I placed him back on the grass and he ran inside.

"He is too much like you with those puppy dog eyes," Bella giggled.

"I love you, Baby," I told her before I pulled her to me.

"I love you too. Will you make sure the decorations get done while Cameron and I go to the store?"

"Of course," I answered.

I closed the gap between us and kissed her. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she moaned. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I felt myself getting hard. I pulled back because we wouldn't be able to finish that just yet. My wife groaned and gave me her own pout.

"I'll make it up to you tonight," I promised. "Now go so you can hurry back to me and don't forget your phone."

"I won't. We'll be back soon," she called out as she walked into the house.

I heard my truck start up a few minutes later and listened as it drove away. Paul and Jared walked over and stared at me with their brows raised.

"What?" I finally asked when they didn't say anything.

"You let her go by herself," Paul stated matter-of-factly.

"Somebody should have gone with her and my nephew," Jared told me. "Or did you forget that she's pregnant?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"They are just going look for another costume for Cameron. We haven't seen any bloodsuckers since Brady and Collin phased," I said, a little defensively. "And of course I haven't forgotten that she's pregnant."

I'd never have let my wife and son go alone if I sensed any danger and my pack knew that. I stared at my second and third in command with a pointed look until they both nodded and went back to decorating. I shook my head and made my way back inside to get back to hanging the balloons.

I had just hung the last balloon when the phone rang. I stepped off the stool I was on and went to answer it.

"Hello," I answered on the fourth ring.

"SAM!" Bella screamed into the phone.

Paul and Jared came running inside with Rachel and Kim following close behind them.

"Bella, Baby," I shouted. "What's going on?"

"He's running after us. Oh God, Sam, he looks just like you," she cried out.

"Where are you?" I asked. "Who looks just like me?"

"I don't know. He was outside the store. Cameron, stay down for momma."

I heard the tires squeal through the phone and then a loud crash. I dropped the phone and burst through the back door. I landed on four paws and took off through the forest. I had to get to my pregnant mate and son.

If anything happened to them, it would be my fault. I let them go alone. Jared was right; someone should have gone with them. When I bolted out of the trees, my heart stopped at the sight before me. I didn't even wait to assess the situation, I just ran straight for the truck in my wolf form.

I could smell a scent, but I couldn't quite make out what it belonged to until I saw him going through the window of the truck.

_I'll get him. _– Jared said and took off running ahead of me.

The man slipped out of the window and took off faster than he should have been able to. He clearly was supernatural, but his scent wasn't that of a leech. I phased back as I reached the truck and saw my son and wife unconscious.

Paul handed me a pair of shorts and we got to work trying to get them out of the truck safely. We worked together and pried the door open. The truck was on its driver's side and I had no idea if my reasons for living were going to be okay.

Jared came back holding a phone to his ear barking out that he needed an ambulance. He crushed the phone in his hand when he was done explaining to the woman where we were.

"He fucking looks just like you, Sam," he exclaimed.

We got the door opened and I held on to Cameron as Paul unhooked the seatbelt. His heartbeat was beating regularly, but I could see that his injuries were serious. I carefully passed him to Jared as Paul and I worked to get my wife out of the truck.

My eyes were blurry as I fought to keep the tears at bay. I could only hear one heartbeat coming from inside the truck. I climbed through the window and unbuckled her. I lifted her and passed her to Paul so I could get back out of the truck without moving her around too much.

As soon as I was out of the truck, Paul handed her back to me. I pressed my ear to her stomach as I held her in my arms. I heard our daughter's heartbeat, but it was weak. Bella had cuts all over her face and arms, but the worst was the large wound on her lower abdomen.

I held my hand over it and put pressure on the wound to try to stop some of the blood flow. Jared sat next to me holding Cameron in his arms and the tears finally came.

"We'll notify the pack and meet you at the hospital," Paul said.

His voice was rough and his eyes were wet with unshed tears. My family was dying right here in my arms. I looked up as I heard the sirens and I spotted Charlie running towards us.

He dropped to his knees and looked at his daughter. The EMT's got to work on Bella and Cameron as soon as they arrived and Charlie and I climbed in the back of the ambulance with them.

I couldn't understand why someone that looked like me would want to hurt my wife, my son, and my unborn daughter. I held Cameron's hand while my other hand rested on Bella's stomach. My daughter's heartbeat was getting weaker.

Charlie looked at the monitor that was hooked up for the baby's heartbeat and I watched as tears rolled down his cheeks. The ambulance came to a stop and Bella and Cameron were rushed inside. I ran after them with Charlie behind me. Paul and Jared came in a few seconds later and we all were asked to wait in the designated waiting room.

A nurse came and gave myself, Jared, and Paul some scrubs. I looked down at myself and saw that I had blood on my arms and my chest much like my pack brothers. We quickly changed in the bathrooms and were then taken to another waiting room.

"I'm Doctor Davis," an elder man said walking up to us.

"I'm Sam. Are my wife and son going to be okay?"

"Your wife is being taken into surgery now and I'm not sure about your son, but I'll see what I can find out. Is your wife or son allergic to anything that you know of?"

"No, they're not allergic to anything," I responded.

"Look Doc, I'm Chief Swan. That is my daughter and grandchildren back there. Get in there and save them," Charlie pointed at the doors while he raised his voice.

"We'll do everything we can," he told us before he walked back through the double doors.

I slumped in the chair and put my head in my hands.

"Sam," Jared said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "That guy was a wolf and he was bigger than you and Jacob."

My head snapped up and I stared at him in disbelief. Before I could say anything the rest of the pack and the imprints all came rushing in.

"Where are Bella and Cameron?" Leah asked me.

"Bella is in surgery and we are waiting on news about Cameron," Paul answered for me.

"What happened?" Jacob questioned.

Jared explained what Bella said on the phone and told them all about the man that looked like me. When he said the guy turned into a wolf, I heard a few growls come from the pack, but they were abruptly cut off when another doctor walked in.

"I'm Doctor Gaspard. Who is Cameron's father?" He asked as he looked at us.

"I am," I responded as I stood up and shook his hand.

"Your son sustained serious injury in the accident. He's in a coma. Now, his brain activity is normal, but I cannot tell you for certain that he will wake up or when. His left leg is broken, his right arm was crushed, and he had several gashes on his head. We have him stabilized," he explained.

"Can I see him?" I gasped out.

"For a few minutes. We need to bring him into surgery to put pins in his arm, but I wanted you to know what was going on first. Follow me," he said as he began to walk away.

I followed behind him numbly and stopped short when I saw my son in the hospital bed. He had a tube in his mouth and numerous wires covering his body. I could see that his leg was in a cast as well. I walked over to his bed and dropped to my knees.

I rested my head on my hands as the tears fell and I said a silent prayer. _Please God, don't take them from me. I don't just love them, I need them to survive. _I leaned forward and kissed Cameron's cheek. I could see numerous cuts and bruises all over his face and head.

"You fight and come back to me, Son," I whispered as I stood.

"We really need to get him into surgery now, Mr. Uley," Doctor Gaspard said from the doorway.

I nodded and kissed my boy once more before I walked back to the waiting room. All I could think about was my family. I'd deal with this new wolf after I knew they were okay and then I'd kill him slowly and painfully. He hurt my wife, my son, and my unborn daughter and he would pay with his life.

I sat in the chair that I was in before and waited for hours before Doctor Davis came back out. He looked at me and I knew by the expression on his face that the news wasn't good.

I rushed over to him as did Charlie, Jared, and Paul. I begged him with my eyes to not shatter my world, but it was futile.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Uley, we did everything that we could," he started and stopped when my legs gave out on me and I sunk to the floor.

"No!" Paul shouted. "She can't be dead."

"Not my daughter," I heard Charlie mumble before he dropped to his knees.

A/N: I know; I'm evil for stopping the chapter here. I'll update again soon, I promise. Don't hate me for the cliffy.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I want to thank my pre-reader Mist and my beta JJ Twi1ight. Thank you both for making my story readable.

A/N: I'm going to do a little story pimping for my girl LifelessLyndsey. If you haven't read her story 'Through the Window' I really have to wonder why. It is this amazing Sam/Bella story that I have read numerous times. I love, love, love that story. Oh, who am I kidding? I love all her stories, but seriously go read Through the Window, you won't be sorry.

Sam's POV

"No, you misunderstood," Dr. Davis began and stopped as he squatted in front of me.

"What?" I choked out.

"You didn't exactly allow me to finish when I said we did everything that we could," he told me.

"Is Bella okay?" Paul demanded.

I silenced him with a look and turned back to the doctor. "Tell me," I gritted my teeth to keep the growl in.

"We had to deliver the baby. The damage to Mrs. Uley's abdomen was severe. We had to perform a hysterectomy on your wife. I'm sorry, but there was no way around it," Dr. Davis explained.

"Are they going to be okay?" I asked.

"Your wife slipped into a coma, but I am hopeful that she will make a full recovery. I pulled Dr. Hart in and she is caring for the baby. She is a neonatal specialist, one of the best in the field. She will take care of your little girl," he promised.

"Can we see them?" Charlie questioned.

"Mr. Uley," Dr. Gaspard called. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Cameron is out of surgery and we were able to put the pins in. He will be ICU until he wakes up, I'm afraid. We ran tests and there was no brain injury. I believe his coma was his body's way of healing. Your son should make a full recovery."

"Thank you," I breathed.

"Mr. Uley, I can take you to see your family. Your wife and son are in rooms not too far from each other and your daughter is just down the hall from them," Dr. Davis stated.

I turned to look at Charlie and he nodded his head. We all stood and I followed the doctor down the hall to see my family. I held my breath as the doctor opened the door and I saw my wife all bruised and attached to machines. She looked so fragile lying in that hospital bed. I walked towards her and bent down to place a kiss on her lips.

"I can't live without you, Bella. You have to come back to me, please," I begged. "Our children need you and so do I," I whispered.

"They say talking to them helps," a female voice said.

I turned and saw a nurse as she walked over to the machine and hooked up a new bag of fluid. I nodded and reached for Bella's hand.

"I love you. I'm going check on Cameron and Carlie. They had to deliver her and she needs you to wake up," I paused and took a shuddering breath. "I'll be back soon."

I released her hand and left the room. Dr. Davis was in the hall with Charlie and I could hear the pack as they complained about not being able to come see Bella, Cameron, and Carlie. I stopped in front of the doctor and hoped he would allow them back here, even if only for a moment.

"Doctor, I need you to allow my family that was in the waiting room with me back here to see Bella and Cameron," I told him.

"Mr. Uley, hospital regulations state that only immediate family is allowed in to see patients in the ICU," he explained.

"They are immediate family," Charlie answered. "My daughter and grandson need them back here so they can recover."

Dr. Davis sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them and looked to the nurse that had come out of Bella's room.

"Bring two in at a time and they can only stay for fifteen minutes with Mrs. Uley and Cameron," he told the nurse. "If anyone asks, tell them I authorized it."

"Thank you Dr. Davis," I said as I reached for his hand.

We shook hands and he inclined his head before he took me down another hall. He handed me scrubs to put on and instructed me on how to wash my hands. Once I was sterilized, he opened a door and I got a first glimpse of my daughter. She was so tiny and I feared that she would be taken from us before we ever got a chance to know her.

I walked over to the tube she was in and saw that there were gloved openings for me to stick my hands in. I slipped my hands in and lightly touched her hand. The tears that I had been holding at bay slid down my cheeks and I didn't care.

"Please God, you can't take them away from me," I prayed.

"I'm Dr. Hart," a new voice spoke.

I looked up and saw a woman as she walked over towards me. She had a chart in her hands and she gave me a kind smile.

"I'm Sam," I introduced myself. "Will my daughter be alright?" I questioned.

"Your daughter has a struggle on her little hands, but I have faith that she will be just fine. She's a fighter. We were able to get her temperature stable and she will have to be fed through a tube, but I see no reason why she won't survive, Sam," she informed me.

"How long will she be hooked up like this?" I wondered.

"Your daughter was born two months early, but she is doing quite well. I want to keep her incubated for a few weeks so she can develop further and then we can try to feed her with a bottle," she responded.

"She's so small," I whispered as her little fingers closed around my thumb.

"She's not the smallest baby I've had in my care. Your daughter weighs nearly four pounds. If I had to guess, she would have been close to nine pounds if your wife had been able to carry her to term," she said as she looked thoughtful.

"Thank you Dr. Hart," I murmured.

"It's my pleasure," she said as she left the room.

"Daddy will be back, Sweetheart. I'm going to go check on your brother. You keep fighting so I can hold you in my arms," I told her as I removed my hands.

I left the room with Dr. Davis and we walked back towards Bella's room. He stopped us at a few doors away from her room and I entered, seeing my son in the bed. I closed my eyes as I focused on my wife and listened. I could hear Charlie talking to her, but no other sounds.

A few minutes later the Chief walked in the room with me and stopped next to the bed. He reached for Cameron's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"How's my granddaughter?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"Dr. Hart said she will be just fine. I'm sure they will allow you to see her," I gave him a small smile.

"Paul and Jared are in the room with Bella," he rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure they would have snuck back here if Dr. Davis wouldn't have granted them permission."

"They would have," I agreed, heavyhearted.

"You listen to me, Sam," Charlie spoke sternly. "I know my daughter and she will survive, so will my grandbabies."

"I can't live without them, Charlie," I admitted.

I turned my back to him as more tears fell. I felt his hand touch my arm, but I refused to face him.

"You won't have to, Son. They will live," he promised. "I'm going sit with my granddaughter for a while, but I'll be back."

I nodded and pulled up a chair to sit next to Cameron's bed. I had just sat when Leah and Jacob walked in. I could tell that she had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy.

"Paul and Jared are still in there with Bella," Jacob commented. "They were telling her it was time to wake up when we walked passed her room."

"I can hear them," I responded.

"Sam, I know you are worried about them. We all are, but you have to believe that they will be okay," Leah spoke softly.

"I do believe, Leah, but this isn't easy for me. My whole reason for living is lying in three separate beds and each one of them is fighting for their lives," I growled.

"You have to be strong for them," she raised her voice. "And when their lives are out of danger, we are going to find the son-of-a-bitch that did this to them and make the fucker pay," she snarled as she paced around the room.

Jacob put his arms around her and he looked at me apologetically. I inclined my head and stared at Cameron while I thought of all the ways that I would make that bastard suffer for what he did to my family. He wouldn't just die for the pain he's caused. I would torture him and make him beg for death before I granted him his demise.

BPOV

As I drove Cameron and myself to the store in Forks to find another costume, I thought about my wonderful husband. I loved him with my whole heart and our life was perfect. I parked the truck and we climbed out of it together and walked hand in hand inside.

We made our way over to the costume selection and there wasn't many to choose from, but we got lucky and found a wolf one. Cameron squealed with excitement when I pulled it down and showed him. It was black just like he wanted and I couldn't help but smile at my son.

We walked around the store a little more and I grabbed a few extra things that I thought we would need for the party. I paid for my purchases, but kept getting this strange feeling that I was being watched. I looked around and when I didn't see anyone, I tried to shake off the bad vibe.

As we left the store and made our way back to the truck, I spotted a figure out in the distance. I squinted my eyes in an attempt to make out who it was, but I didn't have to wonder for long. He began walking towards us and the closer he got, the more I could have swore it was Sam, but I knew in my heart that it wasn't.

When he got close enough, I was able to make out exactly what he looked like. He was identical to my husband in every way except for the huge scar that went from his forehead all the way down his cheek on one side of his face. I quickly helped Cameron into the truck and threw my bags in the backseat. I ran around to my side and started the truck as I dug around in my purse for my phone.

"Buckle up, Cameron," I told him as I drove out of the parking lot.

I buckled my seatbelt and dialed the number for home as I kept glancing in the rearview mirror. My eyes bulged when I saw the unknown man running after us. I sped up as the phone began to ring. I could feel tears prick my eyes as the stranger got closer and closer.

"Hello," Sam finally answered.

"SAM!" I screamed.

"Bella, Baby," he shouted. "What's going on?"

"He's running after us. Oh God, Sam, he looks just like you," I cried out.

"Where are you?" He asked. "Who looks just like me?"

"I don't know. He was outside the store," I shook my head as I pushed down on the gas harder. "Cameron, stay down for momma," I told him as I looked over at my son.

When I lifted my head all I saw was the man running at my side of the truck. I closed my eyes and stuck one hand over Cameron as I heard the tires squeal and a loud crash. The pain was unbearable as I felt the vehicle roll. I screamed when something sliced into my stomach and I instinctively reached for the baby.

When I opened my eyes all I saw was a bright white light. It was blinding as I tried to shield my eyes from the harsh glare. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything or anyone. I placed my hands on my stomach and sobbed as I felt it was flat.

_Where the hell was I and where was my baby? _"Hello," I called out. "Can anyone hear me? I don't know where I am."

I was met with silence and I sunk to my knees as I began to wonder if I had died. I couldn't be dead. I had to live for Sam, for Cameron, and for my precious Carlie.

"Oh my, what are you doing out here all alone, Child?" An elderly woman asked me.

"Who are you?" I wondered.

"You don't recognize me?" She smiled.

I stared at her for a moment before I suddenly realized who she was.

"Grandma Swan," I gasped.

"I know it has been a while, but have I really changed so much that you didn't know me?" She laughed and it sounded like bells.

"What am I doing here?" I questioned her.

"My guess would be to heal seeing as it isn't your time," she answered.

"Heal?"

"Look at yourself, Bella," she instructed as she pointed to her right.

I turned and saw my reflection in the mirror. I was covered in bruises and cuts. My hands rested on my stomach as fresh tears slid down my cheeks.

"She's not dead," Grandma Swan murmured.

"She's not?" I spun to face her.

"No, Child, she isn't. Come," she reached for my hand. "You need to rest so you can return to your family."

"Is Cameron okay?"

"He will be fine, he's just asleep for now," she grinned.

A bed appeared before us and she helped me to lie down. As my eyes closed, I could hear Sam and Paul talking. Their voices sounded as if they were far away, but I couldn't be sure. I suddenly felt so tired and allowed my body to fall into a slumber.

A/N: I am not a doctor, but I did do a little research for this chapter. I know this chapter is shorter than I usually write, but I felt this was a good place to stop. For those of you readers that are still with me, I thank you.

Author's Rant: I want to make something perfectly clear; this is my story to do with as I please. Now, I get that some of you were not happy with the way that I ended the last chapter, but again, it is my story. I can end it where I choose to. If you don't like the story, you don't have to read it, but don't PM me telling me how I am a heartless bitch for killing off characters when you have no idea what I am doing with my story or the characters. End rant!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I want to thank my pre-reader Mist and my beta JJ Twi1ight. Thank you both for making my story readable.

I also need to thank JJ for this chapter. It was her idea and I of course loved it. She even suggested I write it in Paul's POV and guess what? I did and it was fun! I may need to write a story from Paul's POV, but not until I finish my two WIP's. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years. Be safe out there during this holiday season!

Paul's POV

My best friend, my sister was lying in that damn hospital bed because of some fucking idiot. Oh I got the glimpses of what he looked like from Jared's head. I wanted to hunt him to the ends of the earth just so I could rip his fucking head off. I yearned to hear him beg and plead for his life as I spilled his blood. I needed to seek revenge, not only for Bella, Cameron, and Carlie, but for my Alpha as well.

Rachel, my wonderful imprint was so supportive, but even she couldn't understand my obsession with finding out who did this to Bella. It was so far beyond a need that I feared the revenge I sought would eat me alive, consume my very being. I snarled and swung my fist. It connected with a sickening crunch into the tree that was closest to my sister's room. If I climbed almost to the top, I could see her in that bed, so fragile and frail.

I heard and smelled Jared coming long before he came into view. He eyed the fist sized hole in the tree and raised a brow at me. I narrowed my eyes and luckily for him, he didn't say anything. He knew what I was going through because he loved Bella nearly as much as I did. I would die for her and I knew I was only supposed to feel that way about Rachel, but I had Belly in my life first. She took me in and wormed her way into my heart before I even realized what she was doing.

Bella broke down every single one of my carefully constructed walls. I still remembered the first hug she ever gave me. I felt it in my soul that she accepted me for who I was. I never knew I needed someone like her in my life until she was firmly planted in my heart. She changed me into who I was today. She made me a better man and all she did was love me. I wondered what would happen if we lost her. I'm sure Sam would want to follow her, but would I want to live without my sister? I didn't think I could. I needed her in my life as much as my Alpha did, just in a completely platonic way.

"You're going to drive yourself crazy sitting out here," Jared commented as he leaned against a tree close to me.

"I have to find him Jared," I growled.

"Then let's go find him," he suggested as he began to walk further into the cover of the trees.

I followed behind him unsure of what we were going to do to find him. We stripped when we got far enough from the hospital and phased after we tied our clothes to our ankles. I ran next to Jared as we headed towards the Rez. We made our way to the edge of the woods behind the council building and shifted back to our human forms.

After we redressed, I stalked behind Jared as he made his way inside the building. He went straight for the room that held all the old journals and old records.

"What are we doing here?" I asked as I looked around at all the files and books.

"You saw him through my memories," he stated matter-of-factly. "Wouldn't you agree that the fucker is related to Sam?" He questioned.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why you brought us here," I huffed.

"Think about it you asshole," he smirked when I lifted my lip in a quiet snarl.

"Just fucking tell me what you are thinking," I gritted out.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm hoping there are records of this guy in here."

"And if there aren't?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then we go talk to Billy, Harry, and Old Quil," he shrugged. "But if there are records of that bastard then our talk with some of the council will go a bit differently," he stated firmly.

I nodded and we got to work going through the boxes first. Box after box and we found nothing. I was beginning to think this was a complete waste of our time when Jared suddenly froze as he stared at a piece of paper in each of his hands. His arms started shaking and his face turned murderous. I was quite certain he was going to wolf out, but he shoved the papers at me and roared as he punched a rather large hole in the wall.

"The son-of-bitch is his fucking twin brother," he yelled.

I looked down at the pieces of paper and quickly realized it was birth certificates. One was for Samuel Levi Uley and the other was for Thomas Esau Uley. They were born within minutes of each other, Sam being a little older. This didn't make any sense to me. Why keep one kid, but not both?

"Are you at all familiar with the Bible, Paul?" Jared stared at me.

"Do I look like someone who is familiar with the Bible?" I glared at him.

He shook his head. "The name Thomas is also known as Didymas, which means twin. Esau had a twin brother named Jacob," he paced as he spoke. "Esau vowed to kill his brother," he said in a deadly calm voice.

I had never seen Jared so pissed in all the time that I have known him. I thought about what he said for a few seconds before I had one of those light bulb moments that you always hear about. My hands shook when I realized that Sam's parents named their other son after a monster that was in the Bible. Were they thinking that this Thomas fucker would one day come back to kill his brother? Were they hoping for this to happen?

I stormed out of the building with the papers clutched firmly in my hands. I heard Jared as he came after me. I burst through Billy's door and he looked at me with wide eyes. I thrust the birth certificates in his face and a rumbling growl built up in my chest.

"Did you fucking know?" I shouted.

He stared at the papers in his hands and quickly began to shake his head. He looked at me with pleading eyes to believe him as I inched closer to him. He wheeled himself backwards as I felt the wolf in me force his way to the surface. I knew that my eyes were yellow and I honestly didn't give a shit right now. I'd fuck up anyone that knew about this and kept their fucking mouths closed. Jared gripped my shoulder with a restraining hand.

"I didn't know, I swear," he confessed. "If I had known I would have told Sam."

"And why should we believe you?" I snarled.

"Because I wouldn't keep something like this from anyone," he whispered as he looked me in the eye.

"Maybe you didn't know," I jabbed my finger at him, "but I have a hard time believing someone on the council didn't."

I snatched the birth certificates out of his hands and left as quickly as I came. I made my way to Harry's with Jared running after me. I heard Billy as he picked up his phone and dialed a number, but I made it to my next destination before I heard who he was speaking to. I walked right into another council member's home without any regards to how that would probably piss them off.

I found Harry and Sue sitting at the table eating breakfast and they both gasped when their eyes landed on my trembling form.

"I'm going to ask you two something and you better not fucking lie to me," I stated.

"Paul, Jared, what's going on?" Sue asked quietly.

"Did you know that Sam had a twin brother?" Jared questioned them as he held me in place.

"What?" Harry frowned.

"Did you fucking know or not?" I roared.

"No, we didn't know," Harry shook his head quickly.

"I'm going to find out who knew and they will pay as surely as Sam's twin will," I promised.

"What are you going to do?" Harry wondered as he stood from the table.

"It was Sam's brother, his fucking twin that did this to Bella and those babies," I clenched my fists in an attempt to calm down.

"Sam's parents named him after two evils from the bible," Jared sighed.

"Oh god," Sue murmured as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"How do you think Sam and Charlie are going to feel when they find out the council put Bella's and those innocent children's life in danger?"

The unspoken threat was heard clearly in my words as Harry wrapped his arms protectively around Sue. I shoved Jared off me as I left the house and walked in the direction of Old Quil's home. I would find the one that was responsible for keeping this a secret and I would inflict so much pain on them they would beg for death, but I wouldn't grant them that. They deserved to live with the guilt of knowing what they caused by not telling someone.

I found Old Quil sitting outside on his porch. He watched me warily as I stalked up to him and shoved the papers in his hands. He looked down at them and then raised a wrinkled brow at me.

"Where did you find this, Son?" The old man asked.

"Did you know?" I countered.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't," he apologized. "Sit," he demanded. "Let me talk to you both."

I grumbled as I sat on the top step and glared at him. Jared sat next to me and we both waited for the old geezer to speak. I didn't fucking have time for his shit. I needed answers and I was going to find them. I couldn't understand how Sam's parents could keep the birth of twins quiet. I mean surely someone had to know; somebody had to have seen both Sam and this Thomas fucker.

"When Levi and Allison met, they quickly married and it wasn't long before she became pregnant with Sam and it turns out Thomas," Old Quil shook his head. "They left the reservation for the last few months of her pregnancy and while she gave birth on tribal land, she didn't give birth on our land."

The old man rubbed his chin and his eyes took on a faraway look as silence descended upon us. I mulled over what he had said and couldn't believe what I was hearing. Levi and Allison deliberately left so the tribe wouldn't know about Thomas, but the question remained, why would they do that?

"Now, tell me why you are carrying these papers around and shoving them in the council member's faces," he said sternly.

"It was Thomas that injured Bella and Cameron and caused little Carlie to be born so early," Jared scrubbed at his face.

"Hmm, I wonder if this twin of Sam's is the reason Joshua left shortly after Sam turned one," the old man said thoughtfully.

"Do you think Allison leaving when Sam was a teenager had anything to do with Sam's twin?" Jared pondered aloud.

"His name, Thomas Esau," Old Quil paused. "Didymas Esau," he sucked in a sharp breath. "Go to Sam and tell him that it was his brother. I need to do some research of my own," he stood and made his way to his door.

"If what I am thinking is correct, this Thomas fellow is far from finished," he said warily. "He's a wolf, yes?"

"Yes," I responded.

"This can't be happening," he mumbled as he opened his door.

"What can't be happening?" I demanded.

"Go to Sam and tell him now. I'll contact you soon," he ordered as he went inside.

Jared and I ran to the trees and undressed. We phased as soon as our clothes were secured to our ankles. I pushed myself to run as fast as I could. I didn't know what Old Quil needed to research, but I had a feeling it was bad. Something in his eyes told me that trouble was brewing and his name was Thomas. I snarled just thinking about the bastard. We made it to the hospital and walked around to the parking lot, after we dressed, as Rachel and Kim climbed out of Jared's car.

We made our way over to them and practically drug them into the hospital with us. We got to Bella's room and I stopped in the doorway with Rachel, Kim, and Jared behind me. Sam looked up and when his eyes caught mine, I motioned with my head towards the hall.

"We need to talk to you," I told him.

"Kim and I will stay with Bella," my imprint smiled at Sam, softly.

I pressed a kiss to her forehead and stared at Bella for a second before I turned and walked down the hall with Jared and Sam. The shit was about to hit the fan and I honestly didn't know what was going to go down, but I would stand by my Alpha until my death. I would fight until my last breath to ensure that the motherfucker that did this to my sister paid for what he did and what his actions caused.

A/N: So there ya have it, one answer down, but how many more questions did I raise? I want to thank Bell1 for giving me the name of Sam's evil twin. I think the name fits perfectly, don't you?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I want to thank my pre-reader Mist and my beta JJ Twi1ight. Thank you both for making my story readable.

A/N: I want to apologize for taking so long to update. RL has been beyond hectic and sadly it is not going to slow down anytime soon. I will update as often as I can, but I cannot promise when these updates will come. Please be patient with me as I finish this story.

Sam's POV

It's been a little over a week and neither my wife nor my son had shown any signs of waking up. I was mentally and physically exhausted, but I refused to leave the hospital. The doctors and nurses had given up on telling me to go home and get some rest because I wouldn't go. I knew that I needed to be there when Bella and Cameron woke up; they had to see me when their eyes opened.

"Good morning Mr. Uley," Dr. Davis said as he walked into Bella's room.

"Morning," I replied, gruffly.

"I understand your need to be here for your family, but you need your rest," he told me while he checked my wife's vitals.

"Are my wife and son going to come back to me?" I asked and ignored his comment.

Dr. Davis looked over at me and nodded, "Their bodies need time to heal, but I assure you that they will wake up."

I scrubbed my hands over my face and rubbed at my tired eyes. I stood and walked over to my mate and pressed a kiss to her forehead. I breathed in her scent and let it wash over me in an attempt to calm the wolf. He wanted out so he could find the fucker that hurt them, but I wouldn't let him, not yet. We would get our revenge, but it would be on my terms, not his.

"Baby, I need you to come back. Please, just wake up. I need you to wake up. Our children need you," I whispered in her ear.

I looked up as Paul walked in the room with Rachel, Kim, and Jared following closely behind him. I could hear Charlie and Tiffany down the hall talking to Cameron so I knew he would be okay if he woke up. _God, bring them back to me, _I silently prayed.

"We need to talk to you," Paul motioned with his head to the hall.

"Kim and I will stay with Bella," Rachel smiled, softly.

I nodded and turned to look at the doctor. If she woke up, Dr. Davis was to find me immediately. He inclined his head without me ever having to speak a word. It had become a silent request from me to Bella's doctor that was understood each time I left her room.

I made my way out into the hall and crossed my arms over my chest. I stared at Paul and Jared until I sighed. Neither of them was going to tell me what they needed to say until we were in a secluded place apparently. I turned towards Cameron's room and stuck my head in the door.

I smiled at my son and shook my head when Charlie raised his brow in question. He sighed heavily and wrapped his arms tighter around Tiffany.

"Rachel and Kim are in there with Bella right now," I told them.

"Are Leah and Jacob still with Carlie?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Dr. Hart is supposed to bring her in the room with Bella this afternoon. She thinks that maybe having the baby close will help to bring her out of the coma."

"I'm going to go get some food and coffee for everyone," Tiffany said with a kiss to Charlie's cheek. "I'll be back soon."

She walked out of the room and squeezed my hand as she passed. I let the Chief know that we would be back as soon as Paul and Jared told me whatever it was they needed to say and he nodded his head as he closed his eyes. I made my way down the hall where my pack mates were waiting for me. They had stopped close to the area of the hospital that Carlie was in and I gave them an incredulous look.

"We have some news," Paul spoke quietly.

"What kind of news?" I wondered.

"The bastard that did this to her," Paul pointed towards Bella's room as his arms shook.

"Look Sam, what Paul is trying to say is that we know who he is," Jared confessed.

"So who the fuck is he?" I gritted out.

"Your fucking twin brother," Paul's voice rose.

"What?" I gasped.

"Paul and I did some digging around and we found a copy of your birth certificate and his in the council's records," Jared admitted.

"You're telling me that the council knew I had a twin brother?" I shouted before I could stop myself.

"No, they don't even know how the birth certificates got there," Jared answered. "Old Quil told us that your parents left the last few months of the pregnancy and when they returned, they had you."

"There's more," Paul snarled. "Old Quil said that if he was correct in what he needed to do research on, your brother was far from finished. The old man said he'll contact us soon."

I knew they had more to tell me, but I was so pissed I wanted to rip something apart with my bare hands. I wanted to inflict pain on something or someone. I wanted to come face-to-face with my _brother. _I sneered as I thought about that monster being related to me.

I stormed off down the hall and into the elevator. I had to get the fuck outside before my wolf exploded out of me. I just made it into the cover of the trees when I phased. My four paws hit the ground and I howled as I dug my nails in the dirt.

My wolf wanted to run and find the fucker. I didn't care if he was my brother or not, I was going to fucking kill him and enjoy every second of it.

_Sam, I know you're pissed, but you need to calm down._ – Jared said after he joined the pack mind.

I snarled at him and he took a few steps back. I didn't want to fight him, but I wanted to release some of this rage that had built up inside me since my family had been hurt.

_I'll fight you._ – Paul growled at me.

I lunged for him before I could stop myself, but he pushed me away from him with his shoulder. We circled each other and I swiped my paw down his flank. He yelped and danced away from me. I bared my teeth and made to leap when my ears picked up on Charlie's voice calling my name.

_Fuck, I don't have any clothes._ – I roared.

"Sam," Charlie yelled, but stopped when he spotted us. "Dr. Hart is ready to bring Carlie into Bella's room. I figured you would want to be there."

I nodded my massive head and then let out a whine. The Chief chuckled when he saw my shredded clothes. He pulled his hands out from behind his back and dropped a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and some shoes on the ground in front of me.

"When I heard the howl, I figured what those two," he pointed at Paul and Jared, "told you was bad. Now get back human, get dressed, and tell me," Charlie said as he turned his back to us.

We all quickly phased back and got dressed. I cleared my throat once we had our pants on and the Chief turned back to face us. I pulled my shirt on and then told him what upset me. Charlie's face turned a strange shade of purple and for a moment I feared he was having a heart attack before several curse words flew passed his lips. Words I never heard him say before.

"Did Billy and Harry know?" Charlie asked as he paced back and forth.

"They didn't," Jared was quick to respond.

"And he's a wolf too? That's what you were telling the pack before Dr. Gaspard came out?" Charlie looked at Jared.

He nodded his head as we made our way back into the hospital. I walked into Bella's room just as Dr. Hart was pushing Carlie in through the door.

"Would you like to feed your baby, Sam?" Dr. Davis smiled.

"I'd love to," I answered with my own smile.

She passed my little girl to me and handed me a bottle of formula. I cradled her to my chest and carefully fed her. She was still so tiny and I feared I would hurt her, but my worries were soothed as she greedily drank her milk. Charlie came over and kissed her forehead while Paul and Jared stood in the doorway. I was left alone shortly after Carlie finished her bottle and she fell asleep in my arms.

I walked over to Bella and sat next to her. I reached for her hand and held it as I watched my two girls sleep. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that the man who attacked my family was my twin brother. _Why would he do this? Did he know who they were? Did he not care? Did he know who I was?_

All those questions swirled around inside my head and I eventually placed Carlie back into her crib. I covered her with the blankets and sat in the chair between her and Bella. I rested one hand on each of them and leaned my head back against the wall. My eyes closed on their own accord and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

BPOV

"When can I go back, Grandma Swan?" I asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"I know you want to see your family, Child, but your body needs time to heal," she patted my hand.

"I understand that, but my family needs me."

I was beyond frustrated. No matter how many times I tried to go back, I just couldn't get there. It was like I was trapped in this place, wherever that may be. I stood and began to pace as I raked my hands through my hair. I looked down at myself and could see that I was beginning to heal, but for some reason I couldn't get home.

"I've been here for over a week. Just please, send me back," I begged.

"I can't, Bella. Only you can send yourself back when the time is right. I'm sorry," Grandma Swan apologized.

"This is ridiculous," I cried. "I've been trying to get back every day, but I can't get there. I have to be with my family," I sobbed.

I dropped to my knees and let the tears flow. Grandma Swan walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. She held me until I wiped at my face roughly and moved away from her. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I didn't want her arms around me. I wanted my husband to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay.

I made my way over to where the sun was shining down on a field of flowers. It was so beautiful here, but this wasn't home. This wasn't where I wanted or needed to be. I sat in the ray of sunshine and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Sam," I whispered. "Please, Baby, if you can hear me; I'm trying to get back to you and our children. Don't give up on me because I'm not giving up. I'm going to keep fighting until I am back in your arms. Have faith that I will make it back to you. I love you," I closed my eyes as a few more tears fell.

I sat there in the field for what felt like hours when I heard my husband whisper my name. I stood quickly and looked around, but I didn't see anyone. Even Grandma Swan was gone. I began walking in the direction I thought his voice came from and suddenly it felt like I was falling. I heard a beeping noise in the distance and other noises that I couldn't quite place.

I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was in a white room; it appeared to be a hospital room. I looked around and saw my husband standing by the window. He had his back to me and I smiled when I realized he was holding a baby. _Our daughter, _I thought as my smile grew.

"Sam," I rasped out.

"Bella," he spun to face me. "Oh, Baby, you're awake," he pressed kisses all over my face.

I winced as I tried to wrap my arms around him. The pain in this body was a lot worse than the pain I felt when I was with Grandma Swan. Paul came into view and he stopped when he looked at me. I could see tears in his eyes as he made his way to me slowly.

Paul carefully hugged me and kissed my forehead. "It's about time you woke up, Sis," he smirked.

I giggled and then bit my lip at the pain that action caused. Sam squeezed my hand and I turned to look at him and our little girl. She was so tiny in his massive arms.

"Is she okay? Where's Cameron? What happened?" I blurted out question after question.

Sam and Paul shared a look and I began to panic thinking they were about to tell me something really bad. A man that I didn't recognize made his way over to me and gave me a gentle smile.

"Hello, Mrs. Uley, I'm Dr. Davis. How are you feeling?" He asked as he checked my pulse.

"I hurt everywhere," I told him, honestly. "What happened?" I asked again. "And someone please tell me where my son is."

"Mrs. Uley…"

"Bella, my name is Bella. Now where is my son?" I raised my voice.

"Baby, you need to calm down," Sam cooed. "Cameron is in a coma," he told me with a frown.

"What?" I gasped as tears slid down my cheeks. "I need to see him."

"Mrs. Uley," he paused when I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm sorry, Bella. Do you remember the accident?" Dr. Davis questioned me.

"I don't want to talk about that right now. I have to see my son," I gritted my teeth. "Now, one of you can either take me to him or I will find him myself."

I pushed myself up with my arms and ripped the IV out. I winced at the sudden pain, but it didn't stop me. My baby needed me in there with him. I yanked the wires that were hooked up to me off and moved my legs to the edge of the bed.

"Bella," Dr. Davis tried to stop me, but I was having none of it. "You have to stay in bed, you need your rest."

"My son needs me," I shouted. "Get out of my way," I snarled. "Sam, bring me to our son."

Sam came around to my side and passed our daughter to Paul. He scooped me up in his arms and walked out of the room. I could hear Dr. Davis running after us, but I didn't care. It didn't bother me that my hand was bleeding or that I was in so much pain I feared I would permanently wear a grimace.

"Paul, bring my daughter," I ordered him.

"Oh, my baby," I sobbed when I saw him. "This is my fault," I covered my face with my hands. _Oh Cameron, what did I do? _

"This is not your fault," Sam spoke firmly.

He placed me in the bed next to Cameron and I curled up around my baby. I wrapped my arms around him and silently prayed that he would wake up soon. I carefully touched his casted arm and bit my trembling lip.

"I'm so sorry I didn't protect either of you," I cried as I let my gaze wander over my babies. I wiped my eyes and lifted my arms, "Can I hold her?" I murmured.

Paul handed Carlie to me and Sam told me that they had to perform a hysterectomy on me. I apologized over and over to my husband and children. I wouldn't be able to have any more babies and that thought alone brought on a fresh wave of tears. My husband wrapped his arms around me as Paul sat on the opposite side of Cameron and held one of my hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

I want to thank my pre-reader Mist and my beta JJ Twi1ight. Thank you both for making my story readable.

BPOV

I eventually cried myself to sleep in my husband's arms. When I awoke, I was lying in the bed next to my son and he truly looked peaceful. I wondered if he was in the same place that I had been in, but then I remembered that I never saw him there. I lifted my head and saw Sam sleeping in the chair that was tucked in the corner of the room.

I moved and immediately bit my lip to keep from crying out. The pain was a lot worse now than it had been before I fell asleep. Sam's eyes snapped open and he rushed to my side. It was almost like he felt my discomfort.

"Are you okay, Baby?" He asked in concern.

"I'm just uncomfortable," I tried to soothe him.

He raised a brow and I sighed. He knew when I was lying since I was never good at it. He pressed his lips to mine briefly before he pulled back.

"I'll go get the doctor," he said before he walked out of the room.

I rested my head next to Cameron's and gritted my teeth as the pain seemed to intensify. It was only a minute or two later that Sam walked back in the room with Dr. Davis following quickly behind him. My husband returned to my side and held my hand as the doctor lifted my hospital gown and checked my abdomen.

I winced when he pressed down on a rather tender spot and cried out when he touched a different area that was extremely sore.

"I'm so sorry," Dr. Davis apologized. "I'll send the nurse in immediately with some pain medication for you. I would really feel better if you went back to your bed, Mrs. Uley."

"I told you to call me Bella and I am staying in here with my son," I bit out. "Now, if you want to make us more comfortable than I suggest you get a bed that will fit me and Cameron more easily, but I will not leave from his side," I stated forcefully.

Dr. Davis regarded me for a moment before he sighed and nodded his head.

"I'll get something arranged at once to accommodate you and Cameron," he said with a small smile.

"Thank you," I told him sincerely.

"You're welcome," he turned to leave and then stopped. "Try talking to Cameron, it's supposed to help."

He left the room and a nurse came in a few minutes later with a needle. I frowned, but allowed her to give me the shot it my hip. It stung like a bitch, but I didn't say anything. I just wanted the pain to ease some so I could focus on my son. If talking to him would help, than I would talk until I was blue in the face if that's what it took.

Twenty minutes went by and the ache I had felt became less intense and I smiled at my husband. He wrapped his arms around me after I sat up and I leaned into his chest and strong embrace. I had missed being held by him.

It wasn't long after the medication kicked in that two men came in pushing a bed that barely fit through the door. They smiled at us and I looked up as a nurse and a doctor I had yet to meet walked in.

"I'm Dr. Gaspard," he introduced himself. "You must be Bella?" He grinned.

I assumed Dr. Davis told him to call me Bella. I smiled in return and Sam helped me out of the bed to stand. The doctor and the nurse moved the bed that Cameron was in over as far as they could with me and my husband in the room.

The new bed was pushed into place and then the doctor, the nurse, and the two men carefully lifted my son and placed him in the bigger bed. I walked over to the bed and crawled in next to him. I placed my head on the pillow by his and sighed contentedly.

I held one of his hands and thanked everyone before they left. I closed my eyes, but opened them just as fast. I didn't realize at first that the doctor was still in the room.

"I wish I had something that I could tell the two of you to ease your worries, but the only thing I can say is that your son will wake up," he told us. He patted my hand as he walked by and left the room with a little wave.

"Hey Cameron," I started and then stopped when Sam walked over to me.

I looked up at him and our eyes locked for a moment. He kissed me once more and leaned over to press his lips to Cameron's forehead.

"I'm going to go down and get some food and let you talk to him in private for a little bit," my husband told me as he squeezed my hand.

I nodded, "Thank you."

I watched as he gazed down at Carlie who was sleeping soundly in her little crib. She was such a good baby from what I could tell. I wanted to try breast feeding her when she woke up, but until then I was going to use this time to bring Cameron back to us.

"I am going to tell you a story," I smiled at my son. "I moved in with your Grandpa Charlie in the middle of my junior year in high school. I dreaded starting at a new school when a semester had already begun, but I held my head high and went for it. I'll never forget the day I saw the ones that changed my life. They walked into the cafeteria looking like they had just stepped out of a GQ magazine and for the first time in my 17 years, I was envious of someone," I paused as I pictured that day.

"Their names were Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward," I sneered the last name. "Oh how they changed my life," I shook my head. "Between Alice and Edward, I shut everyone out of my life that wasn't in their family. They isolated me to the point where all I had was them that I could turn to and I think that was what they wanted all along, for me to have nobody left when they departed," I snorted.

I took a deep breath and released it, "The truth revealed itself at my 18th birthday party that Alice and Edward insisted I attend when I never wanted one to begin with. See I knew they were vampires, but I didn't care. I was so enthralled with the Cullen's that it never bothered me that they weren't human. Of course the party was ridiculous. Alice had a huge cake when I was the only one who could eat it and there were extravagant gifts."

I could see that night playing behind my eyelids and I shook my head so I could get back to the story.

"I gave myself a paper cut of all things in a house full of vampires. Jasper, the one vampire that I knew had the hardest time dealing with his bloodlust lunged for me, but not until Edward threw me into a table filled with glass plates and bowls. I received a nice gash that went down my arm. All hell broke loose," I chuckled, bitterly.

"Carlisle, the leader of their family stitched my arm up and Edward took me home. He didn't come around for a few days, but when he returned, I knew something bad was about to happen. I thought I was in love with him and I wanted to spend all of eternity with him. I never once thought about what I would be giving up by becoming immortal. Truth was, I didn't care," I sighed.

I stared at my son and a smile formed on my lips. I was so thankful that Jasper did try to attack me and if I ever saw him again, I would thank him. He saved me from a life that I didn't know I never wanted. I also wanted to let him know that I never blamed him for that night because I have a feeling that Edward never told him that it wasn't his fault. Now that I think about it, I am betting Jasper felt the bloodlust from everyone in that room.

"So, Edward took me for a walk into the woods and proceeded to rip my heart out of my chest. He told me that he never loved me and that I was just used for his and Alice's enjoyment. He even went as far as to tell me that he and Alice knew I would get a paper cut, since you obviously don't decide to do that."

I gasped as I just remembered Edward telling me that. They knew that Jasper would attack me and they still went ahead with the party. Those two conniving pieces of shit used me and Jasper for their own gain. What could have been their motive? What did they gain out of that night? I knew then and there that I needed to find a way to get in touch with Jasper so I could tell him. I just couldn't, for the life of me understand how Alice and Edward could have known what would happen at the party. Did they intentionally set Jasper up? He needed to know, but first I had to get Cameron to wake up.

"Edward left me there in the woods and like the idiot that I was at the time, I tried to follow him and I got lost. Your daddy found me there curled up on the forest floor. I was so broken hearted that I would cry, have nightmares, and I never wanted to eat. Cameron, I don't know if you can hear me, but your father never gave up on me and he brought me back from the brink of darkness. I swear to you that I will bring you back," I wiped at my tears that had begun to fall.

"Over time, I fell in love with Sam and he loved me in return. He imprinted on me, which is something that we will tell you about when you are older. I know you cannot hear me my son, so I guess it doesn't matter that I am sharing all these secrets with you," I giggled. "We dated for a year and then your daddy proposed to me."

"And you said yes," Sam murmured.

I jumped a little, but smiled at my husband. I loved him so much that sometimes I wondered if my love for him would consume my very being.

"I said yes and then I found out a few months later that I was pregnant with you, my precious son," I whispered. "Your father and I married and then the day came when you were born. It was such a joyous day for us both. You see, Paul is my best friend and brother and I love him dearly. Jared is your daddy's best friend and that is how you were named. Cameron Paul Charles Uley, we love you, please wake up."

Sam walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist as his slid around my back and pulled me closer. I shared with my husband what I had suddenly remembered as I was talking to our son and he scowled. He wasn't fond of the idea of me wanting to contact Jasper, but I had to and he knew that. He promised he would have a few of the pack members search for the vampire and let us know what they found.

"He'll wake up, Baby. I know he will," Sam assured me.

"I need him to," I responded as a tear slipped down my cheek. "I should have taken better care of our children, Sam."

"It wasn't your fault," he replied. "Bella," he sighed. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked when he didn't continue.

His arms tightened around me and I began to panic as I felt that what he was about to say was going to be very bad news. I squeezed my eyes shut and held my breath.

"He's my twin," my husband blurted out.

I jerked back and stared at Sam incredulously. His face was hard as he looked at anything but me. I couldn't wrap my head around it. How could he have a twin and never tell me? Why would someone that I never met want to harm me and my children?

"How could you not tell me you had a twin?" I cried.

"I didn't know, I swear," he promised.

"Why? How could you not know?"

"I don't remember my father; he left when I was very young and you know my mother left me and never came back. I raised myself from the age of sixteen with the help of the tribe, much like Paul. I was never told, Baby. I wouldn't have kept something like that from you, had I known," he vowed.

"I remember him now. He looked just like you," I wiped away my tears as they fell. "He rammed the side of the truck and I lost control of it," I sobbed. "What is he?" I asked, brokenly.

I knew he couldn't have been human. He ran too fast and he was able to plow the side of the truck, which caused the wreck. Was he trying to kill me? Kill Cameron or Carlie?

"He's a wolf," Sam whispered.

"Oh God," I struggled in my husband's arms until he let them drop.

I climbed out of bed, gasping and wincing at the pain and walked to look out the window. I wanted to believe that Sam didn't know, but why would his parents or rather his mother keep another child a secret? And where had his twin been all this time? Why come back now? What did this monster want? And more importantly, how far would he go to get what he was after?

"We will find him and I promise you, he'll never hurt you or our children again," Sam pleaded with his eyes for me to believe him.

"And how will you do that when you never knew he existed?" I snapped. "Your brother tried to kill us, your fucking brother," I shouted. "Don't make me or our children any promises you can't keep."

"I have never let you down and I'm not about to start now," he told me with unshed tears in his eyes.

"You already did," I whimpered. I knew I was being irrational to blame my husband and truthfully, I didn't hold him responsible, but I needed someone to blame. I needed someone to take my anger out on. My son was in a coma and my precious little girl could have been killed in that accident. I wanted to find this piece of shit and kill him myself. I wanted someone to pay for what happened to my children.

I sunk to my knees as the love of my life looked at me with a heartbreaking expression. I knew he wasn't responsible and I never should have treated him like he was the one that did this to us, but the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry that I unknowingly put you and our babies in danger. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you and I'm sorry that you feel like this is my fault," he dropped down in front of me.

I stared at him as his tears spilled over his cheeks and he pulled me to his chest. I flung my arms around him and openly cried in his arms. I didn't know how long we sat there on the floor, but we finally released each other when Carlie began to fuss. The air was heavy with the tension between us and I regretted saying what I did, but a part of me wanted to blame my husband.

Sam helped me to stand and I sat in the chair as he lifted Carlie out of the crib and passed her to me. She suckled greedily at my breast and I kept my eyes locked with the man who held my heart. I knew I should apologize, but the words never formed. For some reason, unknown to me, I blamed him even though I knew he was innocent in all of this. I felt like I was trapped in an endless nightmare that threatened to swallow me and the ones I loved whole.


End file.
